Untouchable
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: My name is Ally Dawson. I am many things, a superhero is not one of them. I'm different than everybody else. [Full and detailed summary in first chapter!]
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

**My name is Ally Dawson. I am many things, a superhero is not one of them. I'm different than everybody else. On my sixteenth birthday I experienced some...changes. Over the last two years I have learned how to refine and control these changes. My parents put me in quarantine - they were afraid of me. I met people who labeled themselves as my friends but I know they were nothing of the sort. They have sent me back to do something, sort of like a mission. I am stronger now, the world has no idea what I am capable of. Who am I? I'm the end of the world.**

**Side Note: This is COMPLETELY an AU and it's very much OOC and a fantasy! **

**Chapter 1; **

"Coffee," Trish De La Rosa hands over the coffee to agent Austin Moon. Austin gratefully takes it and continues to walk quickly down the hallway. Trish waddles behind, picking up her speed to keep pace with her blonde agent-friend.

"I am so late," he mumbles to her as he steps into his office, setting down his coffee and walking right towards the shelf where he takes out a giant box and slams it on the table. Trish jumps slightly and stares at him.

"I can tell," she finally voices out as she watches him scrounge the files.

"Ugh," he grunts.

"Looking for something?" she asks, coming around the table and peeking into the files.

"I need Colby Picket's file. I misplaced it yesterday. I have some things I wanted to run through-"

"-Austin Moon," addressed his boss, standing in the hallway.

"Starr," Austin stopped flipping through his files and straightened up. "I am so sorry for the delay. I forgot about daylight savings and I-"

"You're not working on Colby Picket anymore," Jimmy Starr declared watching Austin's features shift with confusion and terror. "You are moving on to a much bigger case, Mr. Moon."

"A bigger case?" he questioned impolitely. Jimmy nods.

"Yes. We're having a... situation. Come with me, Mr. Moon." Jimmy motions with a nod for Austin to follow him. Austin and Trish exchange concerned glances but follow Jimmy down the hallway.

Jimmy opens the door to the research laboratory. "Fisher. Let's see it." Jimmy announces. The red-head nods swiftly and types loudly and speedily into his laptop.

"Here we are," Dez Fisher says, displaying the message.

**THIS IS IT. GET READY.**

Austin re-read the message to himself over and over again until his brain throbbed. "I don't understand. What is it?"

Jimmy Starr took a deep breath. "Fisher and I have been spending a lot of time keeping this a secret," he glances at Dez who focuses in on his blonde friend who stood across from his confusedly. "There have been previous threats before this one. It's been on the down low here in the research lab. Now, Austin, we have been dealing with a lot of new crises such as the people who have suddenly started gaining supernatural _talents."_

Austin felt his heart begin to throb in his chest. When had his job as an FBI Agent become so critical and hard? "Yes," he murmured lowly.

"There's another one. She is not like the rest. She's, uh, she's very much different. I'm at a loss for words when it comes to talking about this young girl." Jimmy continues, "I am very concerned of the safety of absolutely everyone."

"These...people...These people with the supernatural talents and abilities, they're good people. They don't disrupt anyone or harm anyone, not on purpose of course. But this girl, she's different you're telling me?" Austin quizzed, feeling his heart rolling violently in his chest.

"This is her," Dez suddenly let out, handing forward a document. "This photo was taken three years ago when she was fifteen. She's obviously much different now. She is a threat. It says that her parents gave her away and took her to quarantine due to their insecurities around her."

"Her parents were afraid of her?" Austin rose a brow, grabbing the paper and looking at the young, petite girl.

"She's a threat, Mr. Moon," Jimmy finally says.

"Who is this girl?" Austin finally queried, incredulously.

"She's the end of the world," answered Jimmy, his eyes meeting Austin's with seriousness.

**. . . .**

"I've been researching her for months, Austin," Dez tells his best friend, scattered papers all around him on the floor. Austin was pacing, sucking on the inside of his cheek as he thought long and hard.

"And you never mentioned this?!" Austin snapped. Trish was sitting on the couch with her mug of hot chocolate.

"Austin, you need to relax," she advised, "Dez was doing his job."

"You're just saying that because you're his girlfriend," Austin hissed, "Did you know about this to?"

"No, Austin, I didn't," she told him, "it was his work and it was confidential. I always respect confidentiality."

Austin took a deep breath. "I'm supposed to stop this inhuman chick! Who does he think I am? She's rebelling against the whole-freaking-world and I am one agent who has to _stop _her?" he ranted.

"I know, Austin. We're going to help." Dez promises, "Hence the reason I've been so into my work lately." Austin swallows hard. "It's not like you have a choice. This girl is coming, Austin. There is nothing you can do about that except _try_ to stop her."

"I know, I know," he sighed, "Why did I ever give up my whole pop star dream? For all I know, I could be writing songs not trying to save the whole goddamn world!"

"I'm gonna make you some tea," Trish finally groans, getting up from the couch.

"Anything, Dez, do you have anything?" Austin pressures but he is silenced by Dez's glare.

"No, Austin, there is absolutely nothing." Dez replies, "It just says that Ally Dawson was born on November 29, 1995, it doesn't state where, and that sometime when she turned sixteen her parent's suddenly grew fearful of her and sent her into quarantine where she was tested by scientists until eventually they were scared of her, too. This chick is the real deal if she's scared off twelve different scientists!"

"She's a freaking villain!" Austin exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. "This is not supposed to be a stupid Marvel comic book, this is supposed to be reality!"

"You're not helping anybody, Austin," Dez says, rationally. Austin groans, tugging at his blonde hair. Trish pats his shoulder comfortingly and hands him some tea.

"I can't drink this right now!" Austin howls, throwing himself down on the couch. Trish punches his leg.

"I made it for you now drink it!" she scolds. He groans and grabs it. He sniffs the rim of the cup. Trish rolls her eyes. "I didn't poison it, now drink!" Austin hesitantly takes a sip, but he can't deny that it did calm him slightly.

**. . . .**

"They're coming after you, you know that right?" questioned George, a not-so-bright man.

Ally glanced at the man through the mirror. "I'm not afraid."

"I didn't say you should be. This is good," grinned the man. "You were born for this very purpose - So we could take down the government, renew the world with new life. You are our future, Ally," he said, walking closer to her. Ally studied his face. "Human could be made anew with your abilities. Others have already gotten theirs. This is the new future."

"Destroy the world...that seems like a great way to make the world a beautiful and wonderful place," Ally said rebelliously. George gave Ally a sour look.

"It needs to be done. This is what you were born to do." George assured her. Ally looked at him as he pursed his lips. "Remember when you first came to me?" he questioned. Ally cocked her head to the side slightly. "You were so sad and scared. Now look at you," he grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards the mirror. "You're a fearless, beautiful woman. You were the chosen one, Ally."

"The chosen one?" Ally gawked.

"Of course, Ally. Why else would you be here?" George asked her. "You will take down the human race, defeat it, and then you will start new life and build a whole new world. Humans will be different, humans will have your great abilities. Man-kind will be fulfilled."

Ally stared at her reflection in the mirror. If she was the chosen one, why didn't she feel that way? "What if I don't want to defeat the human race?" questioned Ally, curiously.

"Then I'll have to kill you," George whispered into her ear. Ally turned around swiftly, making George take a step backwards.

"Will you?" Ally inquired. "You must have forgotten who I am."

"I haven't forgotten, I promise you that," George replied, "But I went to Doctor Hooper's office. He gave me a little gift." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a needle that was tucked away in a silver box. "One dose of this and you're gone."

Ally stared down at the needle that could sever her life. "And why did you ask Doctor Hooper for this?"

"Precautionary reasons," George shrugged nonchalantly before his lips curved into a grin. He stepped closer. His face was inches away from hers. "But as long as you do what is asked of you, you won't need to worry."

"You _have _forgotten who I am, what I can _do_." Ally replied. George studied her eyes, he was at a loss for words this time. He could not challenge Ally. She was far too valuable and much too _dangerous. _"You've forgotten that there is no way you can kill me. Not without me getting to you first," she whispered into his ear. George felt shivers running along his skin.

Ally stepped back. "Don't test me, Mr. Carlton." George stared at her. "I try not to be threatening to anyone, but that tends to change when _others _threaten_ me_. You've seen what I can do, you know what I am capable of."

George took a step back and he nods stiffly. "Of course, Miss Dawson. Of course." Ally watched George dismiss himself, leaving the room. Ally turned back to her reflection in the mirror. She brushed her hair from her face, wanting to see her eyes more clearly.

She ran her gaze along her outfit, noticing the way the color did not match her eyes. She looked back at her eyes and smiled as she watched them liquefy before they pooled together again into a beautiful, radiant, oceanic blue. "You are the future," she whispers to herself, though she was unsure as to how much she really believed that herself.

"Word is out, Miss Dawson," a young woman suddenly informed Ally from beside the door. "How do you plan to begin your attack?"

Ally didn't look at the woman's face, she just started at her own. She let her eyes return to their normal shade of chestnut as mischief gathered in them. "Without warning."

The woman swallowed hard and nodded. "Our people wanted to send out threats to the government. Would you like to stop that?"

Ally finally turned around and looked at the woman who avoided eye contact with the intimidating young girl. "Yes. I don't want any warnings. I want to be a surprise." Ally felt her lips curl with a smirk, "A sudden surprise."

The woman in the doorway nodded, turning around and walking down the halls to spread the information of Ally's attack. Ally slowly walks towards the window which revealed a tremendous view of the city. She gently pressed her finger tips against the glass. She watched the cars racing down the streets, the many citizens wandering the sidewalks on their way to work or to grab a coffee. It was only when she stared out at the world that she seemed to always wonder: _Who am I? __**What **__am I? _


	2. Chapter 2

Austin came into the research lab where he found Dez and Jimmy. He glanced at both of them. "Do you have anything?" he questioned, curiously and hopefully. Jimmy sighed, taking a seat. Dez shook his head as he looked at Austin.

"No, I'm sorry. There haven't been messages or threats." Dez responded, "this terrorist attack could happen at any given moment."

"It's been three weeks since the last message, right?" Austin clarified. Jimmy and Dez nodded. "Maybe she changed her mind?"

"Doubt that," Trish added as she set two coffee on the table, one for Austin and one for Jimmy.

Austin shook his head, "I can't drink right now," he told her. His stomach was in knots. He was concerned for the world's safety, his families and friends safety, and mildly his own safety. He moved the cup towards Dez. Dez wasn't hesitant to take the coffee.

"But maybe we're wrong," Austin voiced out after a long pregnant moment. "Maybe she's not going to attack...maybe she decided against it?" Austin sighed, a piece of him knowing his curiosity and wondering was all wishful thinking.

Jimmy sipped on his coffee, "Or maybe she loves surprises."

**. . . . **

"I'm busy!" Ally bellowed from the next room, glaring at the door where there was obnoxious knocking.

The visitor didn't hesitate to walk in now. Ally sighed and looked at the man in annoyance. "Ally, you've been cooped up in here all day."

"Ronnie, I need my space," Ally ground out, stomping her foot childishly. Mr. Romone sighed as he looked at the girl who he treated as his own daughter.

"Ally Dawson, what are you even doing?" he questioned. The place was wickedly clean. She normally had papers scattered everywhere - she was a writer.

She smiled at him, but the smile was tight. "Well, I don't plan to leave my place with a mess. When I get back I doubt I'll want to clean." Ronnie couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips. Ally stared at his figure that looked uneasy. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Well, yes, I mean no," he stammered.

"Ronnie," Ally bit out at him.

"Everyone wants to know when." Ronnie finally spilled. That was all he needed to say for Ally to know what he meant. Ally rolled her eyes and threw herself down on the couch.

"When I'm ready, I don't know!" she said, aggravated. "Why can't they leave me alone? I'm supposed to destroy the world, can I at least have some time to myself?" Ronnie sighed. Then Ally sat up slowly. "Plus...Why would they want me to hurry? Do they really think they're spared?"

Ronnie looked at Ally with semi-larger eyes. Had he heard her right? "Pardon?"

"Oh, come on, Ron." Ally let her lips curl with a smile, "They want me to defeat the entire human race - What makes them so special?"

Ronnie felt his heart flip flop in his chest. They hadn't thought that through. He knew Ally was much stronger than anyone in the world, if she had a plan of her own, she would use it without a doubt. "Right," he whispered. "That means me?"

"Would it be fair if I spared you and nobody else? No." Ally replied, but she didn't like the way the words sounded on her tongue. She loved Ronnie, to an extent of course. He was still the man that let The Board get away with what they were doing with her.

Ronnie nodded slowly. "I...I agree." He didn't really.

Ally hated what The Board made her out to be - a villain. It was only two years ago that she was a small, fragile girl who was heartbroken, sitting by herself in quarantine, unsure of what to think of herself; now they've turned her into their own puppet to do the inevitable.

"The Board just wants to know when it'll begin," Ronnie voiced. Ally shook her head, smiling softly at the man.

"It's a surprise," she said, smugly. Ronnie half-smiled and nodded. He made his way towards the door before hearing her gently call after him, "Ronnie?" He turned back to look at the young girl. He was surprised when he saw her eyes were big, wide, and vulnerable. "I don't want to." she whispered. There was Ally. That was the real her. Scared, anxious, and afraid. Ally Dawson was not evil; she just gets scared.

He felt turmoil churn in his gut as he replied, "You have to." He opened the door and then left her room. Ally let her eyes drop and she stared at the ground.

**. . . .**

More time had managed to pass by and still, as far as they all knew, Ally Dawson had made no attempts on her attack yet. How stressful was the anticipating for Mister Austin Moon.

"3 Weeks and 8 Days and we've still got nothing," Austin groaned, scrubbing his fingers through his hair aggressively, giving himself a tousled look. Trish rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"I know you're stressed but you need to start sleeping," Trish told him, her voice soft and soothing.

"Easy for you to say, you make coffee for a living!" he snapped. Trish dropped her soothing attitude and rolled her eyes at me.

"All for you! And it pays the bills," she barked back.

"Actually I do that!" Dez calls out from the other room where he sat on his lap top. Austin gave Trish a look and she rolled her eyes again.

"Can you just listen to me for once?" she questioned, "You need to sleep. If you don't, she'll show up and you'll just plummet to the ground, weak and tired and we'll all die and it will be all your fault!" she smacked the back of his head with her palm.

Austin growled, "That's supposed to motivate me?"

"Yeah, call them my words of wisdom." Trish said. "Did it work?"

Austin was silent for a moment, before scrunching his nose and looking at her, "Actually yes, it did." Trish grinned proudly. "I'm going to go catch some shut-eye."

"Good. We'll wake you if the world start's ending any time soon." Trish told him. Austin was already half way to the guest room when he nodded and 'peaced' out. Trish heard the door shut and she wandered towards her red-headed boyfriend.

"Are you scared?" asked Dez, looking at his Latina girlfriend. Trish looked at him.

"Who isn't?" she replied softly. He nodded in agreement. Trish sat down across from him, sipping some tea. "Do you think Austin will be okay?"

Dez glanced at Trish. He didn't know what to say because he honestly didn't know. "I hope so," he said sighing. He typed into his computer before slamming his fist down onto the keyboard. "Ugh," he grunted, running his fingers through his hair. "A message would be nice!" he barked at the inanimate object. Trish touched his hand comfortingly.

Meanwhile, in the guest room, Austin lay on the bed wide awake. There was no way he was going to sleep. He heard everything that Trish and Dez were discussing. He sighed. He knew his friends and co-workers were upset and worried just as much as he was.

Finally realizing that sleep was of no avail, Austin sat up. He looked around the room before seeing a folder on the table. He walked towards the small table and picked up the folder.

It was Ruby Leimere. One of the many people who had sprouted a supernatural ability over the couple years. Her ability was Mind Manipulation. She could manipulate what anybody was thinking. She was a good person. She didn't use it often and when she did, it was for good purposes. One time she stopped a bank robbery. Austin took a deep breath, scrubbing his fingers through his hair again and tugging on his blonde locks. He's seen the new abilities that these people have suddenly been given - some more vile than others and this Ally Dawson was told to be the most dangerous of all of them. What could she do?

How did this even happen? How do humans just..._sprout_ heroic abilities? Austin threw the file back on the table and drowned out his thoughts with his very own humming. Singing calmed him a lot so he hummed his favourite tune, one that his mother used to sing to him when he was a child before she passed away.

Soon enough, Austin drifted into a calming slumber. One that made up for all of his lost sleep of the last few weeks.

Back in the office building, Jimmy was running through old files. Suddenly the TV flickered on. Jimmy looked over, "Thomas, What's going on?"

The man gestured to the news. The news anchor was smiling at the camera, standing alongside a desert that now suddenly had flowing water. She shared her report about a young woman suddenly gifting the desert with water.

"That desert hasn't had water for years," another man said who was also watching the news with Jimmy and Thomas. There was now a crowd gathered around the television. They were all murmuring to one another, trying to make out what was happening.

"I thought this was a terrorist attack," another worker voiced out, "Not helping the environment!"

"Well, It was definitely her," Thomas finally let out, sending his boss a pointed look.

Jimmy's brows were furrowed together as he nodded, watching the TV. "I know that," he responded, confusion sketched thoughtfully on his dark features. "But what is she doing?" Nobody replied this time.

**. . . .**

It was the next morning when Trish shrieked, "Austin! Dezmond! Get out here!"

Austin was alarmed as he came barreling out of his room. "Is it now? What's happening?" he was frantic. He stood next to Dez as Trish shook her head.

She turned up the volume on the TV. "No. Look."

"It's raining in Kenya," Austin spoke slowly.

"Kenya has been in drought for the last year and a half!" Trish said, looking at the two boys. "There was no weather prediction about rain, heck, especially not pouring rain!"

"You think it was her?" Dez questioned, gnawing on the inside of his cheek.

"I know it was her," Trish replied. Austin stood back, more confused than he's ever been in his entire life.

"She's helping the world?" Austin let out, dumbly. "But why?" Trish shook her head, shrugging. "This is it. Get Ready." Austin recited the message from a few weeks back. "Get Ready? For what? Helping the freaking environment!?"

"No," Dez said softly, "I know what she's doing."

Trish and Austin looked at the logical boy. "What?" they chorused together, noticing the look of seriousness on his face.

"She's playing us."

**. . . .**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted George angrily. Ally was sitting on her counter top, swinging her legs back in forth as she nibbled on her yogurt.

"This yogurt is delicious," she moaned, smiling over at George.

"Giving water to the desert! Dropping pouring rain all over Kenya!" he continued, "This is a terrorist attack, not global warming!"

Ally waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, George. You're too tense."

"Is this a game to you?" George inquired angrily. Ally jumped down from the counter top, landing on her bare feet as she walked towards him with light steps.

"Yes, George, Yes it is," she replied, "And I make the rules. You're just a pawn on my game board."

George tried not to let her words give him fear. "You're treating the world with happiness! That's not what you were made to do."

"I know," she said, matter-of-factly. "I've got everything under control, George. Just watch the way I play and one day you'll be at the top of my scoreboard." George frowned.

"Is that a challenge?" he questioned. He listened to the sound of her sour giggle. "Ally," he let out, "You're acting different."

"Am I?" she questioned, circling him as she continued eating her small container of yogurt.

"Ally, you never challenge me. Not even an attempt. You're treating me like I'm a child, I don't like it." George glowered.

"Yeah, Well, I'm the end of the world and you were stupid to ever think that you would live happily telling me how to play my game," Ally whispered sickly. George frowned at her. With one sharp look of Ally Dawson's beautiful eyes, George was doubling over clutching at his chest and gasping.

"What...What are you doing?" he could barely get the words out. Ally just stared at the hopeless man in front of her, who was falling to the ground helplessly.

"Did you possibly think that you could ever defeat me if _I _got out of control?" Ally wondered out loud. She listened the man gasp and cough, moan and groan until finally he fell to the ground limply as he panted, grabbing a lungful of air. "That's what I thought," she whispered. "I'm the end of the world, I decide when I want to play."

George couldn't move. He still needed to recover from his near-death experience. Ally slowly walked towards him. She leaned forward, getting closer to him as she said softly and lethally, "And we start now."

**. . . .**

A young woman sat at her desk, typing into her computer. "I will make sure to contact you when I am sure that I've found her," the secretary tells the head boss, Mr. Starr. _Remember, look for an Ally Dawson. _She chants to herself, remembering that the building relies on her for now.

She hangs up the phone and helps a customer, keeping her eyes on the lookout. She sends the customer on their way and suddenly gets distracted when a young, beautiful girl in a pink dress walks towards her with a dazzling, sweet smile. "Hello," she greets thoughtfully.

"Hi," her voice is soft and sweet. The secretary is fooled immediately. "I have an appointment with Mr. Jimmy Starr." The girl leans forward on the desk, her palm cupping her chin as her elbow rests on the desk.

"Of course, Sweetie," the woman responds. "You can go right on up," she grins. She doesn't know why but she suddenly blurts out due to a gut feeling, "Can I have your name?"

She's not even hesitant as her eyes blaze and her smile twists wider. She reaches out her arm and shakes the secretaries hand. "Ally Dawson."

The name echoes in the secretary's mind as she forces herself not to let go of the grin on her lips. She nods her head and watches Ally walk away. Quickly, she grabs the phone and her fingers punch in numerous buttons. "Mr. Starr?" she nods once, "She's here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you seeing this?" Trish gasped, looking at the screen. Austin nodded.

"I'm seeing it alright," Austin murmured as himself and the rest of the Government staff watched the television screen in the Office. The news was reporting a wild shooting at the Gas Station. The Gas Station worker had pulled a gun on a young woman before shooting her, shooting several customers, then the woman, and then himself. Followed after that, there was a gas spillage and somebody had coincidentally dropped a lighter thus causing the entire place to go up in flames.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in rolling came four very strong men, with a hand cuffed, pretty brunette. Austin frowned at the scene. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Austin," Jimmy said, looking at the blonde. Austin glanced at him. Jimmy took a deep breath, "That's our girl." Austin's eyes widened as he looked towards the petite, pretty, sweet, young brunette. Austin almost laughed.

_Almost._

"Get her in the interrogation room!" demanded Jimmy. Austin tensed up, knowing his work was about to begin. Heck, it _had_ begun. The men nodded and hauled her away. Austin stood next to Jimmy, distraught. Ally wasn't even putting up a fight, in fact, it looked like she was even strutting towards the interrogation room. She was _enjoying _this.

"How'd you know it was her?" Austin asked, perhaps breathlessly.

"Nina called only a few minutes ago. It seems Ally Dawson has no problem with people knowing who she is." Jimmy replied, "she _wants _us to remember her."

Austin followed Jimmy into the interrogation room. There sat Ally Dawson hand cuffed to the table. She looked up and smiled sweetly. Austin felt uncomfortable. _This _was the girl he had to stop from destroying man-kind? But she looked so...so...so _nice. _

"Could I have a coffee, please?" she questioned the darker man.

Jimmy huffed, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Didn't think so," she mumbled to nobody other than herself. "So, what's the verdict?" she questioned, sounding very charismatic. "Jail time? Hospitalized? Oh, the _death penalty?" _

"You've got quite the attitude," Austin blurted bitterly. Ally smiled over at the attractive blonde and bit her lip.

"And you've got nice hair," she sent a wink. Austin set his jaw, he was feeling very fed up with her. She looks over at the four strong men, "Well, you're very armed in here. Do you feel secure?" Jimmy looked at her with pure annoyance. She was a mouthpiece who obviously loved conversation. "Yeah, if I were you, I wouldn't feel all that safe either. I mean, I set gas station on fire." Ally shook her head, faking shame before she looked back up with mischievous eyes and sinister grin. Austin couldn't exactly read her gaze because her hair had fallen slightly in front of her eyes.

"Cut the small talk, Dawson. We know why you're here." Jimmy placed his palms on the table, his face inches from hers. He didn't admit that he was really trembling in his shoes; for all he knew, Ally could change her game and kill him with one wink.

"Man, I guess I'm really not fit for surprises. How'd ya know I'd be here?" she wondered, "Must've been Nina."

Jimmy felt his own features harden. "What did you do to her?"

Ally laughed, "Oh, Relax. Nina is fine. I'm sure she's the one who sold me out, huh? I had a feeling she would."

"Where is she?" questioned Austin, unsure.

"At her desk, working peacefully." Ally replied. Austin relaxed slightly. "You're really young to be an agent," she commented, looking him up and down.

Austin snapped, "And you're really young to be terrorizing the world."

Ally smirked, "Touché." Jimmy exchanged an exasperated glance with Austin. "Wow, I'm pretty famous around here, aren't I?"

"We know why you're here and we're not going to let you do it. We will kill you, Ally Dawson." Jimmy told her, bluntly. He knew that there was no way they could stop her, but he figured he would try to intimidate her.

Ally sucked in a breath, "Darn, I was really hoping to make friends," she looked at Jimmy with a small smirk. Austin watched her, feeling this hate boiling in his guts. He cared for Jimmy and he was feeling offended for him. "Do you really want to get rid of me?" she questioned.

"Of course, I do," Jimmy spat, "You're a threat. The biggest threat anyone will ever deal with." he said to her like it was obvious, well, because it was obvious.

Ally looked at him, arching a perfectly trimmed brow, "I'm not a threat," she told him, "I'm salvation. The world is going to have to deal with me."

A muscle in Jimmy's jaw ticked. "Bring her out," he demanded. "We have a surprise waiting for you."

"Oh, I see," she grinned at Jimmy, "A surprise for you, a surprise for me, great, I love trades," she giggled at him. The four strongly armed men, un-cuffed Ally and picked her up from the change, they then folded her arms behind her back and cuffed her once more. They took her outside of the room.

Austin noticed Jimmy taking a gun from her belt. "You're gonna kill her?" Austin queried. Jimmy looked back at Austin.

"We've got her right here, why not get a head start?" he asked. Austin laughed slightly and nodded. He followed after Jimmy.

"On her knees," Jimmy demanded.

"Oh, look, we've drawn a crowd," Ally grinned at him from on her knees.

"Yeah, I wanted to do this where everyone could see it," Jimmy smirked down at her. Austin was watching Ally. _She's got "super-powers" why doesn't she use them? _Austin wondered to himself.

"Well, If you insist," Ally muttered humorously. Jimmy raised his arm, pointing the gun towards Ally. Trish, who was standing alongside Dez, whimpered softly and curled into his side, she closed her eyes. Dez wrapped an arm around her. Austin didn't take his eyes off Ally. He wanted to see the look on her face when Jimmy kills her.

The office was silent until the sound of Jimmy's gun firing filled the building loudly. Trish jumped and buried her face into Dez's shoulder. Dez had flinched. Austin didn't move a muscle, he was use to the sound of a gun's fire.

Ally felt the way the bullet pierced through her forehead and shatter fragments of her skull. She watched the way the world spun on its axis, the tall figures all around her grow blurry until all she felt was the warm liquid running down the front of her face. She felt the way her heart was starting to slow irregularly. She even felt her body slump forward onto her stomach. She watched the darkness close in on her and she fearlessly let it.

Jimmy lowered his gun and his eyes clouded with victory. Austin stared at the girl slumped on the floor. "That went well," Austin cackled, looking at his boss who chuckled. Trish peaked and smiled up at Dez.

"Everything is okay," she told him, clarifying it to herself more than her boyfriend. Everyone started to clap before it started to slow quickly and gasps filled the room. "Oh my God," Trish gawked towards the girl.

Austin and Jimmy's eyes fell towards the girl who had just been shot. They watched in shock and terror as the petite figure moved as she slowly sat back up on her knees. Her hair was still in her face when she began to laugh sourly. "Did you think it was going to be that easy?"

_Impossible, _both Jimmy and Austin thought to themselves.

Ally finally picked up her head and the bullet hole was gone, completely sealed up, all that was left of the incident was the trail of wet blood that ran from her shoulder and dripped down her nose, cheek, and chin. "You _can't_ kill me," her voice held humor. Jimmy gulped. They were in trouble for sure. "I _am _death. And how does death die?" she questioned rhetorically, "It doesn't."

Austin didn't even know what to think. He was fear stricken. He had to stop this girl, this un-killable girl.

"Now get me out of these cuffs!" she demanded. Ally looked up at Jimmy. "I don't like to hurt anyone unless I feel threatened," she admitted. Austin would've scoffed but he was too afraid to do anything. "and right now, I feel _very_ threatened." Nobody spoke, nobody moved. "I want these off," her voice was soft, but it was demanding. The strongly armed men kept their feet glued to the door. "Very well then," she muttered. She craned her neck and looked into the eyes of one of the security men. His mind went blank and he dropped his gun with a loud _clang _and immediately reached for her and took off her cuffs.

Ally shook out her wrists, "Ah, much better," she smiled. She looked to Jimmy who had taken a step back, pulling Austin with him. "Do you even know what I can do?" she wondered. Jimmy gulped, shaking his head. She grinned at him. "How about a demonstration?"

Ally took a look around and doubted that there was one face who was fearless towards her. Again, nobody spoke or moved. _This is gonna get ugly, _thought Jimmy. He gave Austin a glance. Austin looked at his boss nervously and knew that they were in for a disgusting surprise and he knew it.

Ally stuck her hand out and the doors slammed shut along with windows. No way to escape. She grew a high from listening to the gasps and whimpers. She looked around, "Volunteers?" Nothing. "Okay. I doubt I'll get a drum roll, too, right? That's what I thought." she laughed to herself.

She gazed upon the crowd. Her eyes got carried over to the blonde boy standing next to Jimmy. He was her first choice but for an odd reason she couldn't bring herself to do it; there was something about him. She felt like if she killed him, something inside her would crush and she didn't know why. Ally continued her search and saw a Latino man. Her smile grew wide and tightened. His eyes widened. He knew her chose had been made. "No!" Jimmy shouted. Ally looked over to Jimmy.

"No?" she echoed. He stared at her with longing. She knew he was desperate for her not to touch the man. But he did try to kill her and so she looked back at the Latino man and sucked in a deep breath. Immediately the man fell to the floor, oxygen being swept away from his lungs. His face grew beetroot red and his eyes bulged from his skull. She just watched him and didn't admit to anyone that the sight bothered her. A voice whispered in the back of her mind, _you were given orders. You have to do this. _She lived on that and listened to the whimpers of the crowd. Before she blew air out breezily and the man dropped to the floor, not breathing, his face white.

Two people from the crowd crouched down and pressed two fingers against his neck. They looked up into the eyes of Jimmy Starr and shook their head sadly; he was gone.

Ally smirked as she looked around the room, "Any questions?"

Austin's heart was racing. _Mind Control. Life manipulation. _Austin listed in his mind and he had a feeling there was a lot more where that came from. He clenched his fists; he wasn't going to let himself be afraid. Suddenly, Austin was brave, as if he had tricked himself into being just that.

Ally looked around the room and her eyes once again found the blonde boys. Her head cocked to the side slightly. "Well, you look fearless." Austin stared at her.

"I'm going to kill you," Austin declared.

"Perhaps you missed the memo," she cackled, "I _can't _die. It just doesn't work. I come right back," she pointed her finger to the ground nonchalantly.

"I'm going to find a way," Austin assured her loudly so everyone could hear him.

Ally felt her heart rate pick up. He was different. "Are you?" she questioned.

"Yes, I am," he replied stiffly.

"Good luck," she grinned at him. Austin didn't know what to say next. He couldn't kill her yet; he needed to find a way to kill her because obviously bullets don't do the trick. It was sudden when one of security guards held a gun to his head and shot. Everybody gasped in fear as they watched him fall to the floor, limply. "Had it coming," Ally shrugged towards the man.

While there was panic in the room, Austin came towards Ally. Ally was shocked, she wasn't expecting it. "You're sick," he growled at her. "He had a wife and three beautiful kids."

That really bothered Ally.

"Guess they're in for a rude awakening," Ally masked her guilt, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they go peacefully if it helps you sleep at night."

Ally started walking out of the office area. "You're leaving?" Jimmy suddenly bellowed.

Ally turned towards him, "I've got a human race to destroy."

"You're not going to kill us?" questioned Jimmy.

Ally walked towards Jimmy and got close enough until she could feel his breath, "No. Not yet." she breathed. "Jimmy, you're shaking," Ally giggled. She turns around when everything had calmed and gazes at the fearful faces. "But don't worry, this wasn't my surprise."

"What?" Austin breathes to himself.

Ally's eyes found Dez's in the crowd. He looked her in the eye, nervously. "I had a messenger. He told me you were begging for a message or just a warning, just so you would know when I was coming," Ally said. His face paled over. "So, _this, this _was your warning. _This _was your message. Don't wait up on me," she looked around, grinning mercilessly, "I'm gonna strike when you least expect it." she promised. She turned around and out the door she went.

"Austin," Jimmy said, filling the silenced air. Austin looks over at his boss. "We need to figure it out." Jimmy finally looks back over at Austin, "We need to figure out how to kill her."

"I'm on it!" Dez announces and immediately races to the research lab. Meanwhile Trish, Jimmy, and Austin, tried to find ways to calm down everyone in the office. They were traumatized.


	4. Chapter 4

"You look like you haven't slept in a decade," Jimmy said to Austin. Austin laughed slightly.

"Feels that way," he mumbled.

"Well, Mr. Moon, I hope this makes your day," Jimmy Starr tells Austin Moon. Austin looks at Jimmy questioningly. "I found a way to kill Ally Dawson. For good." Austin looked at Jimmy with incredulity. "I ran into a man earlier this week. I think he was looking for me because he gave me this," Jimmy reached into his jacket and pulled out a needle and jar. "This jar is filled with a poison that was _created _to legitimately kill Ally Dawson. It was created to be her _lifeline." _

"Oh my God," Austin said shocked, grabbing the jar and eyeing it. He was holding the bottle that could destroy the girl he had grown to hate the most.

"It's been six weeks since her last visit," Jimmy said, "I need you to find her and I need you to inject this needle into her arm and kill her."

Austin was fearless when it came to killing Ally Dawson. His hate was so strong. "I'll do it and I'll make you proud." Austin promised. Jimmy grinned at Austin.

"That's what I needed to hear," he says rather cheerfully. Austin watched Jimmy exit the room. He sat back in a chair and eyed the bottle that was filled with a black liquid. He didn't know how long he stared at it, but Trish suddenly wandered into the room with his usual coffee. Austin stuffed the objects into the inside pocket of his suit and thanked her for the drink.

. . . .

"I'm so glad we're doing this," Trish said with a smile, sipping on her glass of water. Austin had treated his two best friends to dinner at a fancy restaurant. He'd decided that they all needed a moment of pampering after the stress they'd been under.

"I can't remember the last time I ate steak this good," Dez moaned when he'd taken another bite out of his steak, chewing slowly. Austin chuckled.

"A nice dinner wouldn't hurt," Austin smiled. "It's not like we don't have the money for it," he showed Trish the wad of cash in his wallet. She giggled and stabbed her fork into her potato.

"Can I get you anything else?" the pretty waitress wondered, the question was directed to the trio but she smiled flirtatiously at Austin. Austin grinned up at her, catching onto her interest.

"Actually, another glass of red wine would be great," he told her. Trish and Dez exchanged glances, smiles tugging on their lips. The waitress nodded, casually touching his shoulder before walking away.

"What was that?" Dez arched his eye brows.

"Nothing," Austin smiled teasingly.

"I don't see any harm being done," Trish admitted, "You haven't had a girlfriend, since you were, what, seventeen? That's five long years."

"Agreed," Austin nodded his head at Trish and the trio laughed together. They fell into a conversation about the new music store that opened up not too far from the restaurant, they agreed they would pay a visit after their dinner.

"Your red wine, sir," the waitress was sure that she made eye contact with the handsome blonde. She hadn't even set the wine down on the table when the loud sound of what could only be described as a crash, filled their ears. The restaurant automatically dropped conversation and fell silent, immediately being silenced again by the shrilling sound of a car's broken horn. The waitress was so startled she spilled the red wine on the table.

Austin was already on alert to even notice the spillage and her apologies. He hadn't even noticed her red cheeks, but she was dismissed by Trish and she quickly walked away, reeling from her humiliation and also to find out what was going on.

There were loud shrieks from customers inside the restaurant when another car crashed onto its roof nearly five centimeters away from the large window, it's alarm going off as well before bursting into flames causing shouts of panic.

Trish didn't whimper this time around, instead she growled, "Of course she has to do this tonight!" already knowing who was causing the destruction. Well, no average human-being could knock over two cars and engulf it into flames, so it had to be her.

Austin clutched his jacket, feeling for the poison that was still in its bottle along with the needle. His face held determination. He reached across the table and gulped the rest of Trish's cold water and immediately got up.

"Austin," Dez called, "Don't go out there."

Austin looked back at his best friend, "She needs to be stopped."

"I know that, but not right now. She could kill you." Dez said, rationally. Austin looked at his friends for a moment before taking a deep breath. He knew he had to kill her so he shouldn't risk his life. "Lock the doors, nobody leaves this place!" he shouted to everyone. Nobody hesitated, immediately they did as they were told.

Austin kept his cool, ordering everyone around, making them feel as protected and safe as possible, but his palms were sweating. _He didn't know what to do. _

. . . .

Two hours.

Two hours had gone by before their surroundings fell silent. As a precaution, everyone stayed where they were until told otherwise. When Dez and Austin felt things were safe, they helped clear the restaurant safely.

"That was brave," the waitress was suddenly back. Austin looked at the girl, he didn't have time to even take in the sight of her biting her lip.

"Yeah, yeah," he said nonchalantly, "that's my job."

"Cassidy," she held out her hand. Austin shook it quickly but she noticed his distracted attitude. Austin was looking around outside, trying to see through the smoke and ash dust. He did his best to ignore the deceased bodies that lay scattered on the ground, some even still-half alive. He would've have done more but Dez was already calling the ambulance.

That's when he saw her. Ally Dawson and her red-lipped smirk, getting away in a red convertible. The tires spun quickly and the fancy car lurched into motion, speeding down the road, barely missing a head-on collision. Austin took off, ignoring the waitress calling for him to wait. He ran hard towards his vehicle, thankful when it remained untouched.

Austin's car roared down the street, chasing the convertible. His moves were smooth and swift from behind the wheel. Austin was sneaky with his car, managing to dodge towards places where Ally wouldn't even notice him following. It was twenty minutes before her convertible slowed and came to a screeching stop. He watched as she got out of the convertible and headed into a building. "So this is your hide out," he muttered to himself before his phone started to ring, "Yeah?" he answered into the device.

He heard his best friend on the other line. He nodded, "Yeah, I've got her spotted." He listened to Dez reply again, "Don't worry, I'm safe and hiding. She doesn't know I'm here. I'm going to catch her, Dez, and I'll kill her. I've got the stuff for it." The call went on for another few minutes before Austin dismissed himself when he saw Ally walking out of the place nearly ten minutes later.

She had a bag slung over her shoulders as she tossed it away into the back seat and then she got back into the driver's side and took off once again, forging herself into another car-chase unknowingly.

Austin followed Ally for hours until she finally pulled up to another building, but this one was abandoned. He waited five minutes before he finally decided to head inside. He kept his steps soft and silent, he ducked behind walls and did his sneaky routine before he managed to find her in another room. She was on the phone.

He couldn't make out what she was saying because she was speaking so low. Then she suddenly hung up the phone. That was when Austin took flight and charged at her. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Austin had her pinned to the floor in seconds. He recalled the look of shock on her face as she blinked a couple of times.

"Oh," her lips curled upwards into a grin, "Hey Blondie." Austin stared at her, his bottom lip curling with anger. He had her straddled, sitting on her stomach with her arms pinned to the floor. "Do you like this position?"

"What?" he muttered before shaking his head, "Don't. Talk." he demanded her.

"You must be tired," she refused to acknowledge his order. "You followed me here. You must've seen everything. That's a long three hour drive, Blondie."

"I didn't mind it," he replied. Ally chuckled though the note was sour. "Don't move," he demanded as he let go of her arms and reached into his jacket. He was expecting her to fight but she never did. She just laid flat on her back, humming a soft tune with an angelic voice. He pulled out the needle.

Ally's eyes fell upon the needle and the jar. "Oh, look at you," she chirped with a smirk, "holding the bottle of death."

"You know what this is?" he questioned her, arching an eye brow. Ally nodded. "Good," he growled. "My name is Austin Moon." He filled the needle with the lethal liquid.

"Oh, we're on a full name basis now, are we?" she wriggled her eye brows at him.

"I guess you could say that," he responded, "I just really wanted you to know the guy who was going to kill you. Thought you deserved that much."

"How thoughtful," she grinned at him. He shrugged.

"I can be a thoughtful guy," Austin replied, tapping into his own attitude. He then shoved her arm down and Ally didn't bother to wince in pain. She watched him, stared him deep in the eye.

"You won't do it," she voiced out. He looked at her, a nerve in his jaw ticking.

"I'm holding the needle, aren't I?" he inquired, scowling.

"Doesn't matter, you won't kill me. I know you won't. You're not like me. You're not a murderer," she said.

"Some things have to be done, Ally Dawson," was his only response. His grip tightened on the needle as the point got closer and closer to the vein in her arm. Ally was waiting for it, staring up at him. Austin was so close, he could feel sweat gather on his forehead. He let out a breath and tore the needle away from her arm and shook his head. "No, no I have questions."

She snorted, "What would you like to know?"

Austin put the needle back into his jacket and flipped her over so fast it made her head spin. He folded her arms behind her back and was quick to snap on hand cuffs and wrap a blind fold over her eyes. "You're coming with me. I believe it's rude to kill without an interrogation."

"If you insist," Ally replied, being yanked up by Austin as he dragged her roughly towards his car.

**. . . . . . **

"Ooh, nice place," Ally sang, looking around the cabin when the blind fold was torn off her head. "It has cobwebs. I love cobwebs," she said, her tone witty. Austin ignored her. He was glad he put a blind fold over her eyes, she'd mentioned to him on the way there that he was smarter than she thought because she had no control over him if she couldn't direct her eyes anywhere.

Austin huffed as he threw her down to the floor aggressively. "Gently," she hissed at him. Austin quickly cuffed her to a pole. It was obvious that this was a normal place for secret interrogation by agents. As Ally looked around, she knew that she wasn't the first "criminal" to ever be interrogated here.

"I don't get it," he said to her, pulling up a chair and staring her in the eyes. "You don't ever use anything on me, why?"

"You had me blindfolded," she said with a sharp tone in her voice.

"Not anymore."

Ally bit on her lip, her eyes holding thick amusement. "You're too handsome."

"For the love of God," grumbled Austin exasperatedly. Ally grinned over at him. "Why don't you just protect yourself right now? I could stick this in your arm at any moment if I wanted to," he told her, waving the needle around.

Ally shrugged, "This is more fun," her lips curled mischievously. Austin dropped his head low for a moment before slowly looking back at her smiling face. He was already exhausted with talking to her.

"I really hate you," he mumbled.

"That was rude," she said. Austin rolled his eyes and got up, putting the chair back in its place. He left her where she was. Austin was scrounging around in the kitchen when he found a jar. He grabbed the old glass jar and put the needle and poison inside, before ceiling it with a lid, tightly.

"Tell me, why do you want to destroy man kind?" Austin questioned bluntly, slowly walking towards her.

"Because I can," she said, wittingly.

"You've got quite the attitude," he growled.

"I believe you've told me before," she winked at him and he groaned in exasperation. There was a long silence before she said, "I don't know. Do you deserve the truth?"

Austin looked at her, his features dark with irritation. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"That's the thing," she said, "You won't kill me. Not until you've got your answers. If I don't talk, I won't get killed. Simple as that."

"No," Austin shook his head, "I'll still kill you even if you don't give me the answers. I'll just make it slow and very painful."

Ally chuckled, "You think that's going to scare me?" she wondered out loud to him. He just stared at her. His face contorting into a bitter look. "I think it's you who should be afraid."

Austin was too annoyed at this point. He chucked his keys across the room. They hit the wall and fell to the floor, clinking loudly. His eyes were burning in rage. He did not know how to get through to this girl. It was going to take a lot of discipline and a lot of patience. Ally leaned her head back against the wall, smirking up at him. That's when he wondered if he even truly wanted to know the answers.

**. . . . .**

It was the next morning when Ally was staring out the window. The clouds were all lumped together thickly, pieces of blue peaking from behind as if the sky was begging to be let out. Austin stepped out of his room, his hair was neatly styled, but he wasn't in his work suit anymore. Instead he was dressed in a red shirt with a black over coat and jeans.

"You gonna talk now?" he questioned her, standing above her. Ally stared up at him, she'd never felt so small before. She shrugged nonchalantly, keeping on a brave face. Ally heard a light chirping from outside the window, she turned her head and saw the small black bird. Austin turned his head to see what she was staring at. That's when he saw the bird suddenly stop chirping and fall onto the cabin's little porch with a light thud.

Austin's jaw set as he looked back at her. Ally felt a mischievous grin mold onto her lips as she looked up at him. He shook his head. "I don't know, I don't really feel like talking," she said, inconveniently.

"That's too bad, because you're gonna talk," he barked at her, a dark scowl on his face.

Ally grunted dramatically. "Ugh, you people are _such_ a bother!"

Austin rolled his eyes. He grabbed a chair and slid it over in front of her. He sat down on the chair, its back leaning against his chest as he wrapped his arms around it and focused down on the petite yet dangerous young girl that sat on the cabin floor.

"Let's go for an easy one," he suggested, "Why won't you kill me?"

"I told you-"

"I want the truth," he snapped.

"Don't be insecure, Mr. Mone-"

"-Moon,"

"Moon," she corrected, a humorous smile on her lips, "You really are handsome. I like blonde boys," she cast him a wink that he ignored. He watched as her gaze faltered, looking away as she swallowed thickly. He cocked his head slightly, noticing her change in posture, "I tried," she finally admitted. He raise a brow. "It, uh, it didn't work." Did she sound embarrassed? Ashamed? That's when he watched her posture change once more, the insolent look crossing her face once again, "It doesn't seem to work on you."

Not evening crediting her guarded, insolent attitude, he stared at her with curiosity and confusion, "It didn't work on me?"

Ally looked at him, defensively as she shrugged, "Don't ask me," she blurted, "You're like my kryptonite," she grinned lazily at him, teasing.

Austin's eyes rolled heavenward, "Alright. So, you're powerless against me?" he tried not to sound relieved.

"That's what it's looking like," she said, nodding her head.

Austin grinned at her, his own sense of cruelty seeping through. "Good."

"Don't pity me, that's fine," sarcasm soaked through her voice. Austin just ignored her, he was getting good at it.

"What can you do?" he questioned her.

Alarmed by his question, the only thing that Ally could think to say was, "What?"

"Your talents, abilities, whatever they are. What can you do?" he queried, more persistent.

"Oh," she replied dumbly. She searched her brain for a witty comment, one she didn't find. She didn't like sharing about her abilities, she hated her abilities. Would she tell anyone that? No way. "Well," she managed a grin, before she went on, she said, "You might want to write this down," she winked at him, thankful that she at least had something to be obnoxious about. "I...My abilities are mind control, Illusions/Hallucinations, I can control others abilities - turn it against them, tissue regeneration, telekinesis, telepathy, psychopyresis, and life manipulation."

Austin couldn't even reply. His thoughts were racing. Now he knew why she was considered the end of the world - she was unstoppable, practically untouchable. Finally he managed to choke out, "And you're incapable of doing any of that on me?"

She let out a long sigh, "unfortunately."

He didn't know why he was interested, but he was, so he asked, "Tell me about them. What...How do they work?"

"Well," Ally began, "Mind control: I can control people's minds, make them do what I want. Illusions/Hallucinations: I can make people see things that aren't really there, I can put things in their head, or sometimes I can make them see pieces of their future - I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything, but sometimes I mess with it and give them wrong details, you know, to mess with their head." Austin stared at her.

"Why?" he suddenly blurted.

Ally swallowed. "Because I can." He didn't argue that time. She went on, "Controlling abilities: That's just what it sounds, I can turn people's abilities against them. Tissue regeneration: I heal quick, no scars or anything. I can heal others, too. Telekinesis: I can move objects with my mind. Telepathy: I can read and hear everyone's thoughts, but it's usually only when I want to. It's kinda like an on and off switch. Psychopyresis: I can control fire and water, start them, stop them. Life manipulation: I can't really bring anybody to life, but I can kill them, I think you've figured that one out," she said. Austin thought back to the man she killed in the office, and the bird, too. "That's about it."

Austin stared at her, astonished. "That's uh," he grimaced, "that's a lot."

"Tell me about it," Ally said dramatically, "I can hardly keep up."

"Don't try to act like you're normal, Ally, because you're not," Austin spat, standing up. Ally didn't know what it was, but she took offense to this.

"You don't think I know that?" she questioned. Austin glanced at her. "I know I'm not normal." Austin shook his head and started walking away, he was finished with the conversation now. He froze in his steps when he heard her mutter, "I don't even want this."

Austin watched Ally's face pale when she realized he'd heard what she said. "What?" he blurted. He wondered if he heard her right.

Ally shrugged. It's not like she's leaving this place. Austin was going to kill her, if she told him the truth or not, so what's there to hold her back? "Oh, come on. I have powers, things pulsing inside me that shouldn't even exist." Ally shook her head. "I hate it."

"You hate it?" he echoed, trying to grasp the concept of what she was telling him.

"Well, would you like it?" she retorted. He didn't respond. "But this is difficult for me, you know," Austin looked down at her, "When I first got my abilities I wanted so badly to be normal," she admitted, "but I got used to them eventually and now, sitting here with you and I'm unable to use them," Ally shook her head, laughing slightly, "I feel like I'm missing an arm."

Austin continued to watch her, before finally saying, "You're acting different."

"I'm not acting different," she replied, meeting his gaze with her own. "Nobody's just ever really sat down and talked to me."

"Well, you are trying to destroy man-kind," Austin deadpanned.

Ally shook her head, a small smile on her lips, "Even before then. They just sent me away because I was different," she said, "I was a freak."

That's when Austin stared down at her for the longest time, suddenly feeling unable to look away. Austin's head was still up in the clouds when he murmured, "You're not a freak." Ally looked up at him with surprise but it was washed away when he spat, "You're a villain."


	5. Chapter 5

[Ally]

I shuffled down the stairs, rubbing my eyes. I was exhausted and not feeling well at all. My head was pounding like a son of a gun. I was relieved when I smelt the aroma of bacon frying in a pan.

_Where is that girl? I called her fifteen minutes ago!_

I frowned when I looked at my mother who had her lips pursed while she stared down at the frying bacon. "Mom?" I called. She turned around suddenly and a wide smile was planted onto her lips.

"Ally, honey, good morning," she greeted, but her smile faltered and she turned away from the bacon, "Sweetie, you're pale." _I really hope it's nothing serious. I hate when my daughter is sick, she's never herself. _

"What?" I echo in confusion. Why is she talking to me like that? My heart pounded. How is she even talking without moving her lips? Her voice is sounds far away, too, and almost echo-y.

"She does, doesn't she, Penny?" my Dad said, his eye brows furrowed in confusion. _I hope it's nothing serious. _I jumped, staring over at my Dad with wide eyes. He did it, too. But how?

_Oh, dear, why is she so jumpy? _I looked back at my Mom. How are they doing that?! My mom gently ran her fingers lightly along my hair, frowning with concern. "Sweetie, you need to lie down. I'll make the rest of your breakfast. You look like you're going to lose the contents of your stomach."

That's because I am, I thought before I suddenly gasped and ran to the sink, emptying my stomach of bile and water. Ew. _Oh, boy! I better help Penny out! _I glanced to my Dad. "I'm fine," I croaked.

My Dad laughed, "Ha, right, I'm sure you are. Go back to bed," Dad kissed my head. I was so lost and my head started to spin. I nodded, not arguing anymore. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts over the sound of my parents voices tying together at such a rapid pace that I couldn't keep up. It scared me more when I realized they weren't speaking out loud or to each other for that matter. What's happening?

I marched up to my room and shut my door, breathing deeply and trying to calm myself down. I opened my window. Fresh air would be nice. I looked at the busy world.

_I can't believe Sarah would do that to me_

_Stupid phone! Why can't good things ever happen to me?_

_I should probably go find Harley, see if she's okay. _

_Oh, wow, the baby kicked!_

_Freaking toe! Why do I always stub it?!_

_Mississippi. M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I! Ha! I got it! I am so ready for that spelling bee!_

_I failed again. What am I going to tell my Mom? Maybe I really should had studied._

_Stupid dog! Buying that mutt was a mistake! From now on I am not taking that darn thing to the dog park ever again! _

_I'm so nervous. I hope Garrett doesn't break up with me. He sounded sad and serious on the phone. Something is definitely up. _

_I can't believe Sadie said she loves me...I never thought this day would come. I know she's the one! _

_This isn't happening. Why is this me? Why did I ever do to deserve this?!_

_Oh my Gosh, poor Meghan. John was a jerk to cheat on her, but I'm relieved he's out of her life, he was bad news. _

All the soft voices tied together, one after the other, some piling over each other. I started to feel overwhelmed. I was going crazy. There were so many voices in my head and I couldn't keep up with any of them.

I suddenly fell to the floor, hot tears sticking to my cheeks and staining them. I pressed my clammy palms to my ears and tucked my knees towards my chest. I rocked back and forth and murmured soft words to myself, hoping to calm myself down but I couldn't. My breathing was labored as the voices only grew louder. I didn't even know I was screaming until my Mom burst through the door.

"Ally!" she cried, wrapping her arms around me. My Dad came in after her, his face full of anxiety. "Sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?"

_My poor baby. I'm really scared._

_I don't understand. What is going on?!_

"Stop!" I cried out, a sob rupturing from my throat, "It's too loud!" I groped my head, frustrated and scared. "The voices won't stop, why won't they stop?" I sounded crazy and I knew it. But at this point, I think I was crazy. I can hear everything.

"Sweetie, Sweetie, relax. We're taking you to the hospital!" Dad exclaimed, nervously.

"No!" I cried out, "it'll only get louder!"

_My daughter is crazy. Voices? No, she can't be a schizophrenic! She just can't be!_

"I'm not crazy!" I yelled at my father, angry tears flushing over my cheeks, "I'm not a schizophrenic! It's everything! I can hear everything!"

[No POV]

The faded sound of Ally crying out, "I can hear everything!" echoed in her mind as she reminisced the first time she started hearing people's thoughts. She was sixteen. It was a day after her birthday. That was the beginning of her abilities, that's how it all started. Shortly after that her more stronger "talents" started to show up. By the time she'd gained her healing ability, her parent's sent her away, only claiming that they could not handle it anymore. They even mentioned to her if they spent another moment with her, they would go crazy. Ally always remembers that day, because it was the first time she ever felt alone.

"Rise and shine," Ally grinned at the blonde boy who exited his room. This time he didn't look neat and tidy. His hair was disheveled and he wore a t-shirt and sweatpants that were baggy on his waist.

He simply ignored her and started making coffee. "Did you sleep last night?" he questioned, not turning around to even look at her.

"It's kinda hard when you're tied to a pole," she replied, keeping her tone light and witty.

"That's what happens when we try to destroy the human race," Austin said in a tone that made Ally feel like an elementary school kid. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ugh," she grunted, scrunching her nose.

"Is there something wrong?" Austin questioned, turning his head to the side, glancing at her through the corner of his eye.

"Yes. You're coffee. I hate the smell of coffee," she growled in distaste. Austin smirked and turned around to her, grabbing his mug that was now full and sipped it.

"Good. Now I know to make it more often," he said, smugly. Ally glared at him.

"You know, if my powers weren't useless on you, you'd totally be having a heart attack right now," Ally told him.

Austin huffed. "Good thing you can't."

"Yeah, good thing," Ally muttered, sarcastically. Austin smirked again.

**. . . . . . . **

"Austin," Ally blurted. He glanced at her. "I have to use the bathroom."

He stared at her, "How do I know you're not lying?" he questioned.

"You don't, but if it makes you feel more secure that I won't run away - I'm gonna pee my pants," she told him and he noticed the way she was shaking her legs impatiently. He sighed and walked towards her. He unlocked her hand-cuffs and walked her to the bathroom.

"Quickly," he told her and she shut the door. He waited several minutes before he stiffened. "Bathroom my ass," he growled and burst through the door and saw the opened window. He grumbled curses under his breath and took off outside.

**. . . . . .**

Ally walked into a diner and saw a man behind the counter. She looked at him. "I'd like a pie, please. I don't happen to have money," she batted her eye lashes as she leaned forward on the counter. "I'm so sorry about that, but I'm starving."

The man didn't know what came over him but he felt generous, it was like somebody was _controlling his mind. _He nodded with a smile and went to grab her a slice of pie. He slid it towards her. "It's on the house," he grinned.

"Perfect," she smiled. She took the plate, sitting at a table and munching down on the pie. She didn't even bother to hide away from Austin. She knew at one point he would find her and surely he would kill her. She didn't even seem to mind when she saw him walking towards the Diner door.

Austin stepped inside the diner and the first thing he saw was the brunette sitting at a table, eating a pie. Well, she was the only customer in the diner. He glanced at the man behind the counter who was counting money. "Austin, how lovely for you to join me."

"You lied," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"And you want to kill me, glad we have that settled," she grinned at him, "this pie is phenomenal. You should grab a piece."

"No, let's go-"

"-Oh, come on, Austin. Don't be mad. I was just hungry. For the record, I did use the washroom but I dreaded getting hand-cuffed again so I escaped through the window. I knew you'd find me," she winked at him. "But you should take better care of your criminals. Not feeding them or considering their restroom breaks," she shook her head, "Petty of you."

Austin was obviously not in the mood for jokes. "Ally, leave the pie. We're leaving."

"We just got here! Join me for some breakfast," she invited.

"I don't even have money-"

"Neither did I," she smirked and his eyes widened. "Don't give me that look. You're hungry, too, you know it. Come on. Not even a muffin?" Austin didn't have time to reply when she suddenly leaned back in her chair and sang out, "Mister,"

He dropped what he was doing immediately, "Yes, Miss?"

"I'd like another free pie and two cookies, please. Oh, and a milkshake would be nice," she told him. He wanted so badly to say no to her but it was her eyes, they were so beautiful and oh, he just couldn't say no!

"Right," he told her. Austin looked back at Ally who grinned mischievously at him, his eyes were wide.

"Ally, stop it!" he demanded, but quietened when the man gave Ally everything she'd ordered.

"I can't help it," she bit her lip.

"Yes, you can. Now pay the man! I don't care how, just do it! This is the equivalent of stealing!" Austin told her, sliding into a chair.

Ally waved a hand dismissively. "It is not. Relax, will you? Eat your pie, have a cookie, and I'll drink my milkshake."

Austin hesitated before grumbling to himself and digging into his pie. Ally smiled. "I'm isolating you after this."

"Of course you will," Ally said, rolling her eyes. Austin was staring at her while he munched on his pie. "Stop it, you're being suspicious. He wants to call the police on you."

"What?" Austin looked at her, confused.

"He's contemplating whether or not you're a suspicious suspect," she told him.

"That should be you," he replied.

"Well, I'm not the one bothering him. He thinks you're odd, strolling into his diner and snapping at a beautiful brunette," Ally told him.

"How did you - Oh, right. Telepathy." he grumbled. He looked away from her and continued on his pie and cookie. When they were both finished Ally said thank you and Austin gawked when the man handed them over one hundred dollars in cash. He gripped Ally's arm. "We're going. Let him keep his money."

She shrugged, "Ok." Suddenly the man shoved the money in his pocket. When they were out of the diner, Ally frowned at him, "Look what you did, you made the man rob his own diner."

"Actually you did that," Austin said.

"He was offering money-"

"You were stealing that money passive aggressively." Austin growled.

"Same thing," Ally retorted. He shook his head.

"Where are we?" he sighed. He forgot which way was which. They were in a small town that was quite vacant and he didn't recognize it at all.

"Who cares," Ally sang, walking down the street and loving the feeling of being free and not being cuffed to a pole. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You know the way. Let's go," he glowered at her. Ally glanced over at the sign and squealed, shifting side to side excitedly. She pointed to it.

"Can we crash the Fair?!" she questioned him, "I've always wanted to go on a Ferris Wheel!"

Austin thought about all the strangers that would be there and he shook his head, "I can't trust you, so no. This isn't a free-time for you. You're in interrogation!"

"Oh, come on, I won't do anything! Please! I'll even let you hand-cuff me willingly if you let me go," she bribed. Austin stared at her. It was another twenty minutes of begging before he finally caved.

"You're dangerous, Ally, if you hurt someone, I will kill you before you have time to even take your last breath," Austin threatened from behind her. Ally stopped in her footsteps, not turning around to see his face. She slowly nodded, gulping. For the first time in forever, she was _afraid. _

**. . . . . . **

They made it to the Fair and Ally looked around with excitement. There were people everywhere, food, games, and rides! It was like she's always remembered! After her parents sent her away, Ally was always too scared to do any of this, always nervous that she would harm someone.

Austin was fidgeting behind her. He knew this could be a huge mistake. One wrong look and somebody could be dead within minutes. He prayed that this wasn't just a trick so she could slaughter these people mercilessly. It made his stomach twist seeing the happy families and knowing that one wrong move and they could be watching each other die.

Ally suddenly bolted, "Ally!" Austin yelled. He chased after her. He should have known. He should have known. He definitely should have-Oh. He had chased her up a flight of stairs and now she was leaning over the balcony and staring at the view below her in awe. It was a pond with geese, small children feeding the beautiful creatures.

"What?" Austin lifted a brow, "You're acting like you've never seen a goose before, let alone been outside before."

Ally shook her head, "Not in a while." she laughed slightly when she heard the sound of its small honk. "Do you know what it's like being kept away from the outside world for two years?" she asked him.

"They kept you away?" he said confusedly.

Ally nodded, "Yeah. Well, not always. But I wasn't allowed to do anything like taking a walk, or hiking, or watching geese. I used to love all of that. But when my parents sent me away I was kept inside a building almost all the time."

Austin stared at her for a little longer than a moment. "Why?" he dared to ask.

Ally gave him an odd look before a small laugh escaped her lips, "That's a silly question. You know why."

"I thought they were all for your..._abilities _?" he said, confused.

"They were," she confirmed. "But they were also always nervous that I would go do something reckless. I didn't know how to control it back then," she glanced at Austin, "sometimes it would be just as much as a glance and somebody would be...having an asthma attack or something," Ally shook her head as if she was trying to get rid of the memory. "They also sort of kept me and tested me. They wanted to know _what _I was. They would hook me up to all these machines and draw my blood and take it into laboratories." she told him, "I produce this hormone or chemical, whatever you want to call it, and they found out how to get to it. They would use needles and take so many doses from me. They started to test it on animals," Austin grimaced, "They wanted to see if it could produce supernatural powers if injected into something, but it never did, it killed all the animals. One of the scientists even tested it on himself and he ended up critically ill and dying within four days."

"I don't understand...Wouldn't you hate them for all of that?" Austin wondered.

"No...I don't hate them. I understand that they were just curious." Ally replied, "I mean, come on Austin, when these abilities started happening to people we were all curious, you can't say that you didn't have questions, I mean, even I had questions."

"And did you ever...you know...find an answer?" he asked.

"Sort of," she said, "According to what they found, everybody has a certain amount of chemicals in their body. The people who are like me , their bodies somehow produced a new chemical called Gallium thus resulting in our superhuman abilities. And me, I guess my body just produced a little bit too much of it." Ally looked down at her hands.

"How was this chemical suddenly produced?" Austin questioned.

"They don't know. I'm not even sure if it's the truth," Ally replied, "It's their theory and well, we all need something to believe in for answers and that's all I've got. So. There."

Austin let out a breath, "That's a lot to take in," he said. Ally laughed slightly and nodded. "What was it like?" Austin suddenly questioned. Ally looked at him. "You know, when you gained these abilities. What was that like?"

Ally looked at him, shaking her head, "it wasn't easy, I can tell you that much." she said. Austin looked at her. "It started a day after my sixteenth birthday. I woke up feeling really sick, I was vomiting and I had this massive headache. I came down the stairs and I could hear _everything, _everything my parents were thinking. It was like I went to bed normal and woke up a freak." Austin felt this state of empathy washing over him and he couldn't make it go away. "My parents figured I was crazy, I didn't blame them, all I could tell them was that I was hearing voices in my head. I mean, when somebody says that to you, human instinct is that I was crazy. They put me on pills but it never stopped me from hearing everyone's thoughts.

Shortly after that, about two months... I was at school and my teacher made me upset because she gave me a bad grade...I don't know I did it but I just stared at her cup of water and suddenly it slid across the table and smashed onto the ground. Nobody even knew that it was me, but I did." Ally continued. "About a month later I discovered that I had control over people's minds. I was sitting with my friend at lunch time and she always bought fries for lunch and I loved the fries, she never shared though," Ally laughed slightly, "One day I decided I really wanted those fries and so I just inwardly demanded that she gave them to me and, well, she did. Exactly how I told her to. And a week after that, a girl was picking on me in school and she grabbed my bag and threw it on the ground. I got really mad at her and I took her by the shoulders and I pinned her to the ground and suddenly she got really pale and her eyes started to get these really dark circles beneath them, I nearly stopped her heart. Everyone at school saw it, but I was able to lie about it and tell them that she was just being dramatic and it was her make up or something. I was a good kid at school so everyone bought it right away. By the time I started getting the ability to heal wounds, my parents decided it was time that I went into quarantine. They didn't want to see me ever again and I knew they were scared of me. I didn't discover any of my other abilities until the scientists got a hold of me and started making me do all of these exercises."

Austin was silent for a while. He was starting to see Ally in a new light and he hated that. "I never knew it was like that," he managed to get out. Ally let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, well, not like anybody ever asked," she said. He looked at her and felt a burden of guilt weigh on his shoulders. She was right; nobody asked her. They assumed she had these supernatural abilities and needed to be stopped, nobody ever asked her for her side of the story. "I used to like writing songs," Ally blurted.

Austin felt his lips curl into a soft smile, "Yeah?"

"It used to be my passion. I started writing when I was 11 and I don't mean to be cocky, but I knew I was pretty good, too," Ally said and Austin chuckled. "But that all went away when I became some _super human. _I'm not going anywhere."

"You might-"

"You're supposed to kill me," she glanced at Austin, "so really, no, no I won't be going anywhere. Even if you weren't going to kill me, I don't have a future." Austin stood there for a moment. He didn't like this topic anymore.

"Let me guess, you used to like ducks?" he guessed.

"Used to? I still do!" she exclaimed, grinning down at the ducks swimming in the pond below. He chuckled. Suddenly, Ally got lost in telling Austin a story about a duck she found when she was little. Austin laughed softly. The story didn't really have a point, but it was a cute story so Ally decided she would tell it. When she finished her story they sat in silence for a few long moments before Ally exclaimed that she wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel.

The rest of the night was different than normal; Austin and Ally played games, ate ice cream, and talked about their favourite memories with their families. Austin even opened up about his own mother, explaining to Ally that she died in a car accident 9 years ago and he sometimes still feels like he's not over it.

But what frightened Austin the most was one thing; he discovered that he and Ally had a connection, a connection that he didn't want, but also a connection that he was always dying to have.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where is she?" a man in a leather suit questioned, his voice hard. Ronnie looked at the man and shook his head.

"I don't know," Ronnie replied.

"Yes, you do," said the man again. Ronnie was about to speak but the man interrupted, "I find it ironic that she hurt nearly every man in this building, except _you._" He looked Ronnie in the eye, "Tell me where Ally Dawson is hiding."

"She's not hiding," Ronnie finally snapped. George Carlton looked taken aback. "Ally Dawson doesn't hide," he looked George up and down with judgmental eyes, "Especially not from you. She could kill you with one look and God forbid she'd miss that chance. She was taken. Somebody has her."

George ignored his insults, "They couldn't have taken her; like you said, Ally could kill with one look. Nobody can take advantage of that girl, nobody can kidnap her, if they had, well, they're in for a surprise."

"I'm confident somebody took her. Ally was supposed to end the human race; she started and never finished," said Ronnie, confidence hanging in his voice and getting stronger with every word.

George was silent for a long moment. "Why hasn't she killed her kidnapper yet?" George finally asked.

Ronnie pondered his thoughts for a moment, before replying in a dark manner, "I don't know."

_Ally was sitting in a plastic chair when a man sat in front of the window. Ally looks up with wide eyes and sees the kind smile on his face. He grabs the microphone, "You must be Ally Dawson. I've heard about you." _

_Ally didn't know how to reply, she just stared at the speaker where his voice echoed from at her station. _

_"My name is Ronnie Romone. I'm going to take you home," he sent her a promising grin. She looked at him with wide eyes. __**Home. **_

_Slowly and cautiously, Ally reaches out her arm and takes her own microphone. She watches his lips curl into a soft smile. She speaks softly, "H-Home? But...they sent me here." _

_He shakes his head, "No. Your new home. With me." _

_Ally felt afraid. "N-No, I...I don't want to go with you." Ronnie took a deep breath and sent her a look. Ally noticed his chair lifting from the ground slightly, "S-Sorry...I didn't mean to...I don't...I can't..." _

_"Just focus," he told her. "Focus on what you want to do." _

_Ally didn't know what convinced her, but she believed him. She focused for a long time before his chair touched the ground again. Ally smiled when she saw that it worked. "How...How did you know that?"_

_He leaned forward, "You see, I study these kind of things. If I were in your position, I would try to focus if things got out of hand. I heard you can read thoughts. Can you read mine?" _

_"No," she shook her head, "They put me on medication. It stops them."_

_"You sound happy about that," he replied._

_"Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned._

_"I just assumed you would like to know what you really are." _

_"I'm never going to know," she said._

_"You just might be wrong," he told her. She looked at him. "If you come with me, I can guarantee you an answer. Or something close to that. I just need your permission to come with me. We have an entire building built just for you. All you have to do is come with me and we will help you."_

_Ally said yes._

Taking herself out of her memory, Ally questioned aloud, "So, what's for breakfast today?"

Austin had just finished tugging his tie around his neck when he glanced over at Ally. With a sheepish look, he replied, "I'm sure you could whip something up."

"I'm handcuffed to a pole," Ally deadpanned, clinking her handcuffs against the metal pole.

"Like that stopped you before," he retorted. Ally stared at him as he made his way towards the door, slipping into his dress shoes.

"Wow. I'd hate to dress that fancy every day," Ally said, watching him skim the house for something he seemed to be missing.

"I don't," he said, "I actually get to wear regular clothes, believe it or not," his eyes landed on his cellular device and he huffed and pointed to the object, obviously making his discovery of where it had been. He collected his cell and keys. "But you've just happened to see me on bad days."

"Bad days?" Ally echoed, a scoff hidden in her voice, "Dressing up can't be as bad as you make it out to be."

"These shoes give me blisters," he told her, opening the front door.

"So, you're going to leave me here?" Ally called out.

"You'll make do," he sent her a look and shut the door behind him. Ally rolled her eyes and let her head lull back with a thud. She groaned at the hard contact against her skull. Ally looked around the house.

There were a lot of weapons. Some in places that you would never imagine; he had a cushion on the small couch that was just to Ally's left, it had a small flap and hidden inside that flap was a small pistol. It was obviously for emergency purposes. In the cupboards, were multiple other weapons and resources: knives, guns, bullets, gun powder, etc. This place was like a killing shop. Ally was sure that the other rooms in this place were full of more weaponry.

Ally had attempted using her telekinesis, grabbing knives and/or other things to pick at the handcuffs with, but Austin was the opposite of unintelligent; these cuffs were pick free! It just could not happen without the key and Austin always held the key. She tried to move it from his grip once and he just snapped it right back into his palm. Ally didn't fool him. (She actually could, but never felt inclined to do so.)

_Ah! Look! A cabin! Just a place to rest my legs! Hopefully it's vacant._

Ally heard a tired thought pant in her mind. She turned her head towards the door where she could hear the sound of footsteps against gravel and finally the thumps of feet going up the stairs. There was a knock on the door. She wondered if Austin locked it; she wasn't exactly sure how anybody would react seeing a young woman, such as herself, handcuffed to a pole.

"Hello!" a voice echoed on the other side. Ally was listening in to the unknown visitor's thoughts and knew they were nothing relatively dangerous. Just somebody who was very exhausted and in need of a glass of water.

The person yanked on the door knob but groaned. _Locked...Oh, come on! First I was chased by a crazy, psycho skunk, then I fell in a river, swam to the other side, the least God could do was keep this door unlocked! Maybe I should try again..._

Ally smirked slightly, with one look she'd unlocked the door. The person yanked on the door and the door opened. _God? _echoed the person's thoughts. Ally rolled her eyes. She heard the footsteps walk through the entrance.

"Um, hell-oh my Gosh!" it was a girl, cupping her hands over her mouth. Her hair was still wet, droplets dropping onto her shoulders.

"There's a filtered water jug in the fridge if you're thirsty," Ally told her.

"You're...You're handcuffed," she breathed. Ally nodded.

"You look tired. You can take a nap on the couch," Ally offered. Ally couldn't care less about this girl who had entered the cabin, but she was desperate for company and desperate to get out of here. Sure, her and Austin had a small connection at the Fair, but nothing became of it. They got back, he handcuffed her and continued on like he'd never reached an understanding with her in his life.

"I...I'm going to call 911!" she cried out. Ally smiled with satisfaction. The girl reached for her phone and looked at it, "Ugh! It's been water damaged!"

"It's alright; I didn't need the police anyway," Ally said. The woman stared at her. She then gulped and looked around, her breathing getting heavier.

"Were you..._kidnapped_?" she asked.

"Something like that," Ally grinned mischievously.

"I'm going to get you out of here! I promise!" said the girl, "by the way, my name is Carrie!" she said, her thoughts stumbling frantically. She didn't kick off her shoes as she made her way to Ally. "Wait...Is _he_ home?" she questioned, eyes wide.

"Nah, he went to a meeting," Ally said, grinning. Carrie frowned slightly. _Why wasn't she afraid? _"There's nothing for me to be afraid of," Ally answered, a smirk on her face as Carrie jumped back.

"You...You..." Carrie stumbled on her words. She shook her head, "I...I'm great at picking locks!"

"Tried that," Ally sang out. Carrie stared at her before shaking her head. She swallowed a lungful of air and pulled a bobby pin from her blonde hair. She knelt down next to Ally.

"I used to pick locks all the time," Carrie said.

"Hm, you don't seem like the type," said Ally, laughing slightly because Carrie's behavior seemed rather innocent.

Carrie hesitated before she said, "I went through a phase." Ally laughed slightly. Carrie smiled at her before playing with the handcuffs. "This is...a different kind of handcuff," she said.

"Oh, tell me about it," Ally mumbled. Carrie didn't stop, she continued to pry at the handcuff, hoping she could free Ally. Suddenly, the place started to shake and everything started to quiver and fall. "Earthquake? We never get earthquakes here," Ally frowned.

"No," Carrie sighed, "It's me." Ally arched her brows. "You wouldn't understand."

Ally looked at Carrie and said, "Try me."

Carrie took a deep breath, "Well," she started, "When I turned sixteen, I had this thing happen to me; when I get stressed or angry or scared, things start to shake, but it can get bad. I don't only shake objects with my mind, but I can shake people. Shatter their skulls, break their bones, crush their brain or other organs. It's awful - a burden really. I've learned to control it, but sometimes it just...gets crazy."

"You're one of those people with those...abilities?" Ally said. Carrie nodded. Just then the windows started breaking. Ally quickly dismissed her, "Okay, it's fine. I don't need to be let go."

"But he'll be back-"

"I haven't exactly been honest with you," said Ally. Carrie glanced at her. "I wasn't... kidnapped. Well, I was, but...things are more complex than that."

"I don't understand," Carrie said, shaking her head, taking the bobby pin away from the lock.

"You're thinking of him like he's the criminal," Ally said, watching Carrie frown in confusion, "But he's not," Ally continued, "I am."

Carrie jumped back. "What?"

Ally started to get this headache at the back of her head. "I know, it sounds bad. But really, it's not, it's just a...a misunderstanding."

"Are you lying?" questioned Carrie, frantically. The pain at the base of Ally's skull got sharper. She winced.

"It's complex," Ally said, "It would really take far too much to actually," Ally gulped back a whimper, "to actually explain anything." Ally smiled at her, "But you know, it would be best...if you," Ally winced again, "If you left. Go for a run. Burn some..." Ally jumped slightly, "Burn some calories." _Not my brain! _Ally thought sourly.

Carrie dropped the pin on the floor and got up, backing away. The glass of orange juice that Austin was drinking from earlier this morning shattered, the drink spilling all over the counter.

Ally knew she could turn this situation around and cause pain to Carrie; possibly use Carrie's own ability against her, but Ally's ears were ringing and her vision was blurring out. There was no way she would be able to focus. Sure, maybe Carrie couldn't kill Ally, but it sure as hell hurt a lot!

The pain was growing more intense as Carrie stressed over what was happening, "I'm talking to a criminal. I tried to help a criminal...you tricked me!" she shrieked. There was a squealing sound, one that hurt your eardrums and it was all caused from Carrie's emotions. It almost sounded like one of those microphones that sometimes go haywire in the middle of a concert.

"Yes, I..." Ally finally groaned, feeling the need to grip her head to keep it from exploding but her hands were still handcuffed behind that darn pole. Carrie wouldn't leave the premises; she backed away from Ally and chewed on her thumb as she wondered what to do.

That's when Ally heard the smooth movement of tires against gravel. Ally's eyes widened. Austin couldn't come in here! Carrie would kill him! Not that Ally would care of anything! But Austin was the only one who could free Ally.

Ally felt something wet beneath her earlobes, it was warm and sticky. She pictured it in her mind to be blood. _Her ears were bleeding._ Ally's breathing started to get uneven, her heartbeat getting irregular as she attempted to smirk through the pain but nothing would take the pain away unless Carrie left.

Carrie gasped and looked over to the door where a blonde boy in a suit came running through the door which had woodchips splitting everywhere. Austin didn't even notice Ally as he ran in, he just stared at the blonde girl, confused on everything that was happening. Ally found herself feeling relieved; _Austin was immune to Carrie's abilities, too._

Carrie gulped and felt the tension rising up her back, tightening into her shoulders. She really needed a massage! Ally was the only one feeling the aftermath of it all; she pulled her knees up, pressing her forehead into them as if it would ease the pain as she cried out.

Austin turned his head and noticed Ally in a great amount of discomfort, he turned to the blonde girl, "What's happening?!" he shouted over the sound of the squealing noise.

"I...I...she..."

"What did she do to you?" Austin questioned.

"I almost helped her get out of here!" Carrie admitted, her eyes widening, "She...she's a criminal! I almost helped a criminal! She manipulated me!" Her stress was piling on the fragments of Ally's skull. Ally cried out louder, this time managing to choke out the word _Stop. _Austin stared at Ally, alarmed. Wasn't she supposed to be the strong, undefeatable one? Yet here she is, begging for mercy. Austin looked back to Carrie.

"Are you doing that to her?" he questioned sternly, pointing towards Ally. Carrie glanced over to Ally and slowly nodded. Austin opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn't know why her ability didn't work on him. He recalled Ally saying that hers didn't work on him as well. He figured he was just in luck. "Please..._please..._stop," he pleaded, "Yes. She is a criminal. There was no way you could have gotten her out anyways. It was manufactured to prevent picking at the lock. I'm interrogating her. I only stepped out for a meeting...Please, stop. I need to finish an interrogation."

"I'm sorry!" Carrie apologized, her distress being weighed on Ally, "I...I don't...I can't stop! It's my emotions..I...I just can't stop them!"

Austin looked over at Ally. He didn't know what to do, because for the first time he didn't see a villain, he saw a girl. He turned back to Carrie, "Then please...just get out of here. Don't say anything. Keep this to yourself and we won't have a problem. This interrogation is private and I need to finish it. If you can't control how you're feeling, just get out here."

Ally knew her skull was about to split in seconds and she forced the adrenaline through her veins. She couldn't take anymore. She manages to lift her head and her eyes flicker once sending Carrie to the floor. Carrie grips her head letting out blood-curdling screams.

Austin's eyes widened and he knelt to the floor, collecting Carrie into his arms. She was gulping deep breaths, trying to focus on breathing through the pain. What was happening? _How _could this happen? Her ability has never twisted and put pain on herself before! It's only to damage others! She grasped her hair, digging her finger nails into her scalp as if a tighter grip would stop her skull from splitting.

Austin was trying to console the woman, coaching her to calm down and relax. Ally could breathe again; her heart beat returning to a normal pace and she was no longer shrieking out in pain. Noticing this, Austin looked over to Ally and saw where her gaze rested, "Ally, stop it! Stop it right now!" he demanded, his voice dark and sharp.

"She's not who you think she is," Ally said, her voice still weak from the pain that had been pressured on her brain.

"What are you talking about? Ally, you're killing her! She's going to die!" Austin shrieked, frantically and angrily. Ally shook her head, narrowing her eyes on the girl.

"Please, please, stop!" begged Carrie, tears streaming down her cheeks as her ears began to bleed along with her nose.

"Ally! _Stop!_"

It was a tone Ally never heard Austin use before. Annoyed, Ally turned her attention to Austin and the girl let out a whoosh from her lungs, panting heavily as she relaxed into Austin's arms. The pain was over and she never wanted to feel it again. Austin looked down to the girl and then slowly at Ally, shaking his head at her. Ally was peeved; the woman was seconds away from splitting her skull and Austin was so calm, turn the tables and when it's a little blonde girl Austin is throwing a fit.

Austin held tightly onto the girl as she composed herself and when she was ready, she rolled out of his arms and swiped the back of her hand under her nose. She glanced at her hand and saw the red blood. She slowly looked at Ally before shakily standing onto her feet. Austin got up as well, ready to catch the woman if she collapsed.

Carrie's breathing was still uneven as she looked at Ally and said, "You're stronger, Ally."

Ally laughed sourly at Carrie, "So you do know who I am," she said. Caught off guard, Austin looked at Carrie confused. Carrie nodded her head, still struggling to catch her breath again.

"Yes, I know who you are," Carrie hissed before continuing on, "You know, if it was anybody else, they would've been dead within the first few seconds, but not you. You lasted _a long time_, Ally. You even turned it around and put it on me while your own brain was sprouting blood clots, while your skull was cracking, and your heart was bursting." Austin took Carrie's words into consideration; if she could survive something like that...What would an injection do? he wondered.

"So I passed the test?" Ally gave a sarcastic smile.

Carrie took a step towards Ally, "You're getting stronger, Ally. You have no idea what you are capable of. There's more than you know."

Ally smiled sourly, "Honey, I know exactly what I'm capable of," she said. Carrie gasped loudly, her knees buckling as she fell to the floor again, grasping at her chest where her heart was stuttering painfully inside.

Austin was staring at Carrie in horror. He glanced at Ally who was watching Carrie writhing on the floor, a humored look in her eyes. Austin slowly gulped; he was just realizing how lucky he was to be immune to what Ally could do. He personally wondered if it was God protecting him or at least fate with its a protecting hand over his life.

Carrie gasped for air when Ally released her gaze from her, "Test me again and you won't be so lucky next time."

Austin took Carrie by the arm, helping her from the floor and ushered her towards the door. He guessed Ally was right; she wasn't who he thought she was. He almost had her out the door when Carrie turned back and looked at Ally.

"They know he has you," Carrie said, "Ronnie and George...They know you were 'kidnapped'. That's who sent me here. To find you and when I did, to test your strength. They actually thought you were drained of powers. I guess I know what to tell them. I was supposed to help you out of here, so you could get back to doing what you do best: killing things," she continued, "But you deserve to be held captive. You're an animal. You walked into a building and killed your own people. You killed the people who helped you and took care of you. You don't even have a heart. You deserve to die."

Austin shoved her outside, "_Don't _tell them where she is," he hissed at her on the porch.

"Why would I? You're going to kill her, aren't you? I'm mourning the fact that I don't get to see," she said. Austin stared at her and watched as she took off into a sprint.

Austin walked back into the house, shutting the door. He looked around; the place was going to need to be repaired. "You seemed to cherish something for that girl, Austin Moon," Ally smirked at him.

"What?" he looked at her, "I don't even know her name. And I didn't even take interest in her at all," he told her, matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Ally said, "I just noticed how calm you were when my brain was seconds away from exploding all over this place until it was her and then you seemed quite upset." Austin eyed the smirk on her face.

"Well, I just valued the facts; You could die, come back, she could die and, well, be dead forever," Austin said. Austin was the one to smirk this time, "Hm, jealous because my attention was directed to someone other than you?"

Ally laughed half-heartedly, "Don't flatter yourself."

"If only you had a power that repaired torn up places," Austin said smugly. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," she said, recalling all the times Ronnie had dropped a comment about her not having abilities that cleaned up her messes. Ally wasn't completely different than every other teen; her room was the biggest mess in the entire building.

Austin was half way out the door, "Don't go anywhere," he said, humorously. Ally rolled her eyes again. He turned to her, "By the way, you've got something under your ears," he shot her a teasing grin. Once he was outside, he took a deep breath, replaying the events of today over and over in his mind; Ally crying out for mercy, Ally nearly killing a girl _twice, _the girl turning out to have her own abilities, trying to harm Ally, and him finally discovering that he was actually truly glad Ally couldn't harm him because now he knew if she could that he would be very, very afraid of her. Austin got into his car and drove off to a hardware store.

**I rewrote this chapter about three times so I hope it was good...I'm sorry for the long wait! It's hard to find events that make this story interesting when Ally is practically always tied up... but I'll do my best! **


	7. Chapter 7

Austin had replaced the window and fixed the door. He'd reorganized the kitchen, replacing the dishes that had smashed. He cleaned the mess from the floor and finally he was finished. He was not the type that adored cleaning so today was a drag.

He glanced over to Ally who was staring at her feet that were stretched out in front of her. He watched her for two long seconds before he grabbed a cloth and dampened it in the sink and walked over to her.

Ally felt his presence and looked up at him, giving him a smirk, "Couldn't stay away?" Austin shook his head, ignoring her comment. He crouched down in front of her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. Ally was thrown off guard. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Austin just shook his head. He pressed the wet cloth beneath her earlobes where there was a trail of blood. He began to scrub the dried blood from her skin. Ally stared at him, studying his face as he did so. He was cleaning her up? but why? she wondered. He cleaned around her ear, getting rid of all the blood there. He then pressed the cloth to her nose, wiping all the way down to her chin where her nose had bled.

"There," he said, "Now I don't have to look at a cherry pie every time I see you." Ally laughed slightly, but refused to thank him. He noticed the whites of her eyes were slightly red, along with popped blood vessels that lined around her irises.

"You know, Austin, I didn't mean to turn her ability against her," Ally said. Austin looked her in the eyes, "It just hurt really bad, I didn't know what else to do."

That's when Austin realized another thing that day; Ally never purposely attempted to kill a person, they were defense mechanisms. He slowly nodded. "You knew she wasn't who she made out to be," he stated, staring at her curiously.

"When I turned her ability against her, her thoughts got _really loud." _Ally replied, smiling slightly. Austin chuckled slightly. He stared at her again as he pondered his thoughts. It seemed like right when he felt like he really did need to kill her, she had a way of proving him wrong.

"Sorry about your cabin," Ally said, glancing around. Sure, Austin had cleaned it up, but it was still pretty messy. Austin laughed slightly.

Austin moved so he was sitting next to her now, legs stretched out in front of him. "Well, you didn't mess it up on purpose," he said. She smiled slightly, enjoying his company.

"You should let me go," Ally told him. He looked at her.

"And let you kill the human race? Yeah, I don't think so," he said. Ally shrugged.

"They're going to keep coming for me," she said. Austin looked at her. "Ronnie and George know I'm here now. They're going to keep showing up. They might kill you if I stay here."

"Manipulating doesn't work on me, Sweetheart," Austin told her.

Ally groaned, "But I hate these handcuffs!"

"Hate's a strong word," Austin grinned teasingly. Ally rolled her eyes. Austin looked at her and grimaced. He held the cloth onto her nose, "Your nose is bleeding again."

She pushed his hand away, "Don't worry about it," she said and Austin watched as the whites of her eyes grew whiter again and her nose stopped bleeding.

"That could work, too," he said and Ally laughed.

Austin set two dishes of spaghetti on the table. It smelt so good that Ally could practically taste it inside her watering mouth. Austin slowly walked over to her. "Don't make me regret this," he hissed. Ally frowned in confusion and her eyes widened when he reached for her handcuffs, inserting the key and snapping them off.

She whipped her hands around, grinning. Austin grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the table. "You're letting me eat at the table?" she gawked, when he sat her down at a chair.

"You're not a dog, Ally," he said.

"But you usually make me eat over there," she pointed to the pole.

"Not today," he said, "I need this interrogation to get started."

"Right," Ally said. She sat down at the table and immediately started eating. Austin hadn't realized just how hungry she was until he watched her practically inhaling her food. He felt something weigh on his shoulders; Guilt, perhaps? His guilt got even heavier when he glanced at her wrists; they had large, red welts on them.

Austin sat in his chair, across from her, and watched her gobble up the spaghetti. She looked at him, "You were going to interrogate me?" she reminded him.

"Er, right," he looked away from her gaze for a moment before looking back at her, "What was the reason you wanted to kill the human race?"

Ally smirked at him, gulping down a glass of water. "I'm a hateful girl," she chirped. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Ally, I need you to work with me here. I need you to tell me why you're doing all of this. Tell me and nothing bad will happened to you," he threatened.

Ally scoffed lightly, a smug look playing on her face, "Nothing bad will happen to me? Of course not. You're just going to execute me with a needle. No biggie."

"I don't want your stupid remarks," growled Austin. Ally sent him a look as if she was apologizing, but of course, in a mocking way.

"Alright, you want the truth?" she said, "I was a sixteen year old girl, developed magical powers, discovered that I could make use of them, and realized I didn't want anybody else but me to roam this earth," Ally gave a caustic grin, "That's all."

"Ally, I'm serious," Austin hissed.

"So am I," she retorted.

"Ally, I need answers," Austin said, desperately. "I need you to give me answers. Just one. Just tell me why you want to dissipate the human race."

"Why? So then you can kill me and feel satisfied?" she quizzed him, her eyes twinkling with amusement, "No, thanks."

"What if I promise not to kill you?" he wondered, looking her in the eye. Ally stopped chewing on a meatball.

Ally looked up at him and for a moment Austin was sure that he got her and she was about to spill every detail that he needed, until she smirked and said, "No."

Scrubbing his fingers through his hair, Austin grew frustrated and flustered. He didn't know what else to say or do. He needed these answers and he had no idea how to pry them out of her. It's never usually this hard to scrape answers from suspects, but then again, Ally isn't the usual suspect.

"Don't hurt yourself," she smirked at him after swallowing the meatball in her mouth. Ally looked down and realized her plate had no remaining food left. Wow, her parents and Ronnie really weren't kidding, she really does eat fast.

Ally pushed her plate forward, revealing that she was finished with her meal. She sat back in her chair and stared at Austin with obsidian eyes stained with amusement. Austin returned a gaze, though his eyes had more of an angry-set to them.

"I don't think I have any other choice, Ally," Austin told her. Ally watched him walk towards her with a smirk plastered to her lips, as per usual. Austin grabbed her arm and stood her up.

"Are we going for a romantic walk in the cool night air?" questioned Ally, glancing out the window where she saw the sky layered with stars. Austin rolled his eyes, ignoring her and tugged her inside a room. "A room?" she gave Austin a teasing smile, "Did you just realize your lust for me?"

Austin was a professional at ignoring remarks such as the ones Ally gives. Ally nearly shivered as she felt the temperature inside the room. It was cooler than the rest of the cabin. Ally saw the stainless steel counter-bed and many other weaponry's and appliances in the room.

"Oh, I get it," she grinned at him as she neared the counter, "You're going to _pry _answers out of me. _But literally pry_." she said aloud, glancing along the tools that were on a small plate.

"You're a smart girl," Austin said, "You've heard a lot of people Ally Dawson, I wonder, have you ever felt hurt by anyone else?"

"Well, there's a first for everything," she winked at him. Austin pushed her down on the steel counter-bed. It was stiff, cold, and uncomfortable, but Ally admitted it was a lot comfier than the floor at that pole. Austin sprawled Ally out and lifted her hands above her head. He snapped the cuffs shut on her rests and ankles. She couldn't move. "I have to be honest with you," Ally said, catching Austin's eyes, "I never expected you to be the _torturing _type."

"You do what you gotta do when it comes to getting the answers you need," Austin told her, pressing many buttons along the wall that turned on machinery. They were alive with a small buzz, it sounded a lot like a computer starting up. "Sit tight," he told her, this time being the one to flash her a grin.

"Don't leave me waiting too long," she chirped to him humorously, not forgetting her infamous smirk.

Austin shut the door. He swallowed hard. He felt guilt weigh on his heart for choosing this cruel way to get answers, but it was Ally and he needed those answers. The human race depended on it. Austin was taking a couple deep breaths when he came to the conclusion that he didn't know if he could do it. So he made a small decision with ten button pushes on his cell phone.

Nearly half an hour later, Austin heard the knock on his door. He was quick to open it and envelope his red-haired best friend in a tight hug. "Dez," he said, "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, man," Dez said, pulling away from the embrace of Austin. Austin could see the anxiety in his eyes, but smiled at his best friend gratefully. Austin's eyes glanced over and he saw the small Latina grinning nervously at him and holding out a coffee.

"Trish?" Austin breathed, "Dez brought you."

"Don't hate him. I insisted. I wouldn't be able to relax knowing that both of you were here with..._her_," she said. "But I did bring you your coffee considering you've gone without for a little more than a week."

"Thanks," he said, grabbing it. He hugged Trish. "Though I prefer you weren't here."

"Can't do anything about it now," she winked at him. He laughed slightly. He let them inside. But before he led them to Ally, he decided to inform them on a few things: The fact that he was somehow immune to all abilities (Ally's in particular), that Ally was stubborn and loved conversation, explaining the chemical Ally had told him about, and also sharing every single one of Ally's abilities with them so they knew what to expect.

"Try not to be afraid," Austin said, "I've got the injection in the kitchen. If she hurts either of you, even for a second, I swear I'll kill her, answers or not."

"Why haven't you yet?" Trish said, "Like you said, you had her handcuffed this entire time."

"If I kill her without getting any answers from her, I'll feel like I didn't do my job. I won't be satisfied." Austin said. Trish and Dez nodded.

"Well," Dez breathed deeply, "Let's get some answers."

Dez and Trish followed Austin into the room where Ally was humming a small tune. Ally heard the door and immediately looked over. A grin curled onto her lips. "Austin didn't tell me he had visitors."

Austin exchanged glances with his friends, giving them assuring looks that he would protect them. Anyone with eyes could see Austin fretted for their lives so Ally made a mental oath with herself that she would do her best not to harm them, to control herself. But she couldn't guarantee a thing - After all, her whole life Ally's been using her abilities. It's the only way she knows how to defend herself from harm.

Austin's friends' thoughts were rather loud. Ally heard an, _I can't believe I'm standing in front of a killer, _from the Latina.

And a, _Austin doesn't thank me enough for this kinda stuff, _from the red-haired boy.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Ally questioned them with amusement. She was greeted with no response, just two hateful stares from the boy and girl. "Alright, well, I'm Ally," she said, "But I'm sure you already knew that. I made quite the impression the last time I saw you, I'm sure."

Austin, Dez and Trish recalled Ally's last visit at the office when she took their co-workers life as a _demonstration. _But Ally really does put the _demon _in _demonstration._ "This is Trish and Dez," Austin finally blurted, "You hurt them and you're done," Austin sent her a look that was promising to her fatal death. The one that would actually kill her for good.

"Alrighty," Ally grinned.

It took a moment with Dez fiddling with tools before he looked at Ally and took a deep breath, "Alright, Ally. Tell us. What is so wrong with the human race that you need to destroy it?" he asked.

"Oh, God," Ally moaned, "Everything."

"Everything?" Dez echoed, his tone flat. Back when torturing high quality criminals was his job, he'd been trained that even if he was the frightened one, to never give that away - he was supposed to be the threat in this situation.

"Well, yeah," Ally said, grinning at him humorously, "I mean, there's so much bullying in the world, and littering, animal abuse, any kind of abuse in general, racism, discrimination, feminism, don't get me started on vegans. Let's just narrow it down- What _isn't_ wrong with the human race?"

"Well, that's not everyone," Dez said.

"Maybe not," Ally tried shrugging but it looked odd due to her cuffed up position, "But there's a lot of bad out there."

"And you think you're not?" Dez questioned, "You killed a man in our office? In front of everyone. You killed many people on the streets and you were looking to kill the entire human race. What makes you any better than us?"

"Oh, please, don't be a hypocrite. There are many serial killers in this world and they're thrown in jail, not told that they need to die." Ally said.

"You're not a serial killer, you're much worse than that," Dez said, anger seeping through his tone.

"Maybe so," Ally agreed, "But it's not like anyone could stop me. I was born to do this." Ally felt three pairs of eyes immediately stare at her. She thought over what she said, just to realize Dez had caused her to spill a minor detail. She sucks in a breath and casts Dez a grin and said, "You're good."

"I excel in this kind of work," Dez replied. "So, _born. _You think you were born to kill the human race?" he quizzes her.

"I don't _think_, I _know_." Ally told him.

"And how do you know that you were born to kill the human race?" Dez asked her, fiddling with a knife in his hand, hoping to be intimidating but Ally wasn't afraid. Or maybe she was, but wouldn't give off that kind of vibe.

"Well, I do have abilities. I don't if you knew that," she said, a pink-lipped smirk on her features again.

Dez replied, "No, I've noticed." Ally laughed slightly in response to his reply.

"So what do you plan to do?" Ally questioned, "You going to beat me up until I'm coughing up answers and spitting out my teeth?"

"Something like that," Dez said, circling her around the table. "I just have a question," he voiced. Ally looked at him. "You have so many abilities, some I can't even fathom and yet you haven't used one on me. Why?"

"I could, but I won't," Ally said, "Austin would probably kill me," she said, giving him an 'uh-oh' look. Austin gave her a dark look, standing by the wall. Ally giggled at him before looking back at Dez who nodded his head.

"Now I want you to answer honestly this time: Why do you want to dissipate the human race?" Dez asked again.

Ally replied in a soft voice and smirk, "You're crazy to think I'd tell you."

_Strike one_, Dez thought opening her palm and pressing the blade of the knife down hard on her palm and ever so slowly slicing it. Ally winced, but the smirk stayed alive on her face. Dez watched as her wound immediately healed up, not even a scar there. "Hm, you're trickier than I thought you would be."

"Guess the knives and scalpels are just here to tease me," Ally said, pursing her lips. Dez stared at her.

"If I asked nicely, would you tell me?" he questioned. Ally shook her head. Dez nodded his head. "I'm going to try something else. You can't exactly heal this one."

"Do what you gotta do," Ally told him. Dez grabbed a fabric and wrapped it over Ally's head, it covered her entire face. There was a bucket of water that was now filled by his feet. He grabbed it and poured water over her face. Ally jerked, gasping and coughing.

Dez lifted the wet fabric from her face, "Why are you trying to kill us?"

Ally coughed again, not losing her grin though as she said, "I'm just a hateful girl." Dez swiftly covered her face again and poured the water again. Ally began coughing, wheezing, and gasping again.

Dez lifted the fabric, getting closer to her as he looked her in the eyes, "Perhaps you didn't hear me: Why are you after the human race? Why are you trying to kill thousands of innocent people?"

Ally again, hadn't learned her lesson, she smirked, "Nobody is innocent. I am powerful. I can do what I want. I can kill the human race and no one will stop me." _Except Austin, of course, _Ally thought to herself.

Dez repeated the process a few more times: Covering her face with the soaked fabric and pouring water all over her until he could hear that she was having trouble recieving oxygen. When he uncovered the fabric for the last time, her face was pale and her lips were darker than normal.

"Dez, you're gonna kill her," Trish suddenly blurted, looking at her boyfriend with soft eyes.

"Won't matter, she'll just come back," Austin mumbled, though he couldn't explain why he couldn't watch her being tortured, or the fact why he couldn't torture her himself. For an odd reason, he couldn't bring himself to do either.

"I want an answer," he gritted his teeth at Ally.

Dez was about to cover her face again and repeat the procedure when Ally finally blurted, "People are wondering about the future! What the future will be," she wheezed, "Me, I'm the future. You all wonder about a future - the future is me. You're looking at the future."

Dez put the bucket of water down. Trish was taken aback by her answer and Austin only narrowed his eyes at her. She was like a math problem to a student who struggled; he just couldn't figure her out. "You're the future? How are you the future?"

Ally was panting heavily when she told him, "As of two years ago, people are developing abilities everywhere on their sixteenth year. I could renew the world with new life. A different human race. A human race where everyone had abilities like me. I'm the new future. I could create a whole different world."

"You're going to create a whole different world?" Dez echoed.

"Yes, and the only thing holding me back is you people," she growled.

"That doesn't explain why you want to kill off the human race." Dez said.

"Another portion of the human race is just like you - they never grew abilities, this chemical wasn't released into their bodies, we have no use for you," Ally said, "The government is trying to stop me and everyone else who wants this, but I could make the world better. I could create our future and produce new life, but the human race is getting in the way," Ally said sourly.

Dez looked over at Austin, confirming to keep up the interrogation or to stop due to the fact she'd just given the answer Austin was always looking for. Austin came forward, leaning over Ally who was still panting heavily and occasionally clearing her throat and lungs of water.

"So, you're trying to _delete _us because you want a different world? You're unhappy with this one and so you thought you could just make up a new one?" Austin quizzed, arching his eye brows. Ally looked up and at Austin, focusing on his gaze and she had to admit she liked to focusing on his eyes much more than Dez's. His were calmer, warmer.

"You and your stupid government wanted to _delete people like me_ because you were scared of us. We're people, too," Ally spat, tiredly.

"You're not a person, you're an animal," Dez snapped at her, "A person? You control things with your mind, you can cause a heart attack just by winking at someone, you can heal wounds, move objects around, start fires and pouring rain, you can manipulate somebody else's thinking, and you can use somebody else's abilities against them," Dez listed, "Tell me how you're a person."

"It's not like I died off," Ally said, "I'm still me. Just a better version of me," cue Ally's smirk. Dez shook his head. Ally continued, "I have a purpose. I'm supposed to start a new world, with a new human race. One with abilities - the future is mine to create. Don't get in my way."

"Who told you that?" Austin quizzed her, "Who told you that you were supposed to kill all of these people so you could start a new future for the world?"

"Me," Ally lied, "I told myself because it's a fact. Why else would I have these abilities? I didn't grow the most lethal abilities for nothing. It had to be because I need to do this."

"Everybody has a choice, Ally, and you're making the wrong one." Austin said.

"Don't talk to me about my choices," she hissed, "You got my answer. Why don't you kill me now?"

And Austin didn't know why, but he just couldn't. "We're not finished yet." Dez eyed Austin. Austin caught his gaze and took a deep breath. He nodded once, going back to stand with Trish who had an uncomfortable look on her face.

Dez messed with a few tools and played around with a couple of wires, "You see this?" Ally glanced over and saw the wires connected to two big patches. He opened her shirt slightly, revealing a portion of her chest and he slapped the patch onto her and then played with the bottom of her shirt where he placed another patch near her stomach, "These are electrical shocks. You don't cooperate and I will use them on you."

"Do I get a sucker if I pass?" smirked Ally. Dez clicked a button and Ally cried out when her body shook as she felt the bolt of electricity run through her body.

"You're already losing," Dez replied, "These could leave permanent damage - since of course you can't die. There is a 50 chance that perhaps after today, you might be alright. But there are no guarantees."

"There never are," responded Ally, her voice raspy.

"Let's begin." Dez said, "So, you really believe that you're the future, that you're _salvation_?" Dez quizzed.

"If you were paying attention you would know that," replied Ally smugly. She expected to be zapped again, but Dez didn't.

"Tell me again, why you believe that? What led you to believe that?" Dez questioned.

"Why else would I be here?" Ally asked, "I wasn't made to sit around with this chemical pumping through my veins. I was simply made to renew the human race." Ally watched the look on his face and smirked, "Does that sound intimidating to you?"

"How about insane?" Dez retorted. Ally rolled her eyes. "Why don't you elaborate on what you plan to do with the world once you've killed the human race, hm? If it's just you alone, how could you possibly renew the race?"

"I'll make do," she smirked at him. Dez clicked the button again. The bolt caused Ally's heart to stutter and flip flop inside her chest. She groaned, her vision getting glassy. Ally's body began to shake with tremors. "Wouldn't you want it to?" questioned Ally.

"Pardon me?" Dez asked her, surprised by her question and slightly confused as well.

"The chemical that my body produces." Ally replied. She explained further, "I was examined in many scientific labs. They have my chemical in jars. They were planning to give it to people who wanted it. They could grow abilities like me - they wouldn't die, because the only people I am dying are the useless ones like you, the ones that don't have abilities. Everyone with abilities are safe."

"You're telling me that if people get this chemical injected into their bodies...you won't kill them?" Austin questioned, stepping forward. Ally's eyes met his. She nodded her head.

"Bingo," she smirked. That's when she'd realized what she'd done; she'd just explained to an agent the scientists plan that wasn't even effective yet. She grinned lazily at Dez, "You're really good at this torturing thing. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Well, we're glad you did," Austin mumbled, rolling his eyes. He stepped back again, tapping Trish's arm once comfortingly. She had been grimacing for a while, watching Ally. Trish seemed to not like this torturing idea, no matter who it was.

Dez slammed his finger on the button. Ally crying out as the bolt stuttered through her entire body. "Geez," she hissed, her words slightly slurred, "That one wasn't necessary."

"I know. I just really felt like doing it." Dez admitted.

Austin gave Dez a look, "We're trying to get answers, Dez. That really was uncalled for," he muttered to his friend. Dez shook his head and focused on Ally and noticed her eye lids started to look heavy over her chocolate eyes.

"You're looking tired, Dawson," Dez said, being the one to smirk this time. Ally laughed in response, but it came out weak and tired.

"I'm fine," she told him, "I already lied to you." Austin and Dez looked at her, waiting for further explanation, "I can take this. Come on, I was held inside a building for a two year period with an unknown chemical pulsing in my blood and veins. Torture isn't a stranger to me."

"The scientists tortured you?" Dez echoed, shock evident in his voice. Austin stared at her, but she didn't look in his direction and when she did , it was only to smirk at him.

"Well, of course. They needed answers. And I'm not an open book, you know," she winked. Dez nodded once.

"What did they do to you?" Austin blurted, staring intensely. Ally laughed, a little bit loudly.

"They're scientists, _Mr. Moon_. What didn't they do?" she retorted. The three persons in the room stared at Ally. There was an amount of pity in each of their spirits. "But," she added, "Don't let me fool you. They were just people doing what they had to do. _They're family_."

"They tortured you and did God knows what and they're your family?" Dez replied in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe just Ronnie. But I have to kill him, too, so I won't get sentimental." she said.

"You _have _to kill him?" Dez prodded.

Ally nodded her head, "Well, Yeah, I am kind of trying to rebuild the human race. If I have to kill everyone else, why would I spare him? That wouldn't fair."

"What do you know about being fair?" Dez retorted, narrowing his blue-green eyes at her.

Ally wasn't expecting his remark. She looked at him for a moment before letting out a dry laugh and nodded her head, allowing herself to receive his comment. After all, he was right. What would she know about being fair? She's killing the gosh darn human race and yet she wants to speak about being fair? Shame on her.

Suddenly, a small voice from the corner said, "My name's Trish." Austin and Dez looked at Trish in alarm, shaking their heads at her, gesturing for her to back down. She swallowed hard and ignored them, slowly stepping toward Ally.

Ally looked at the Latina. She hadn't heard her speak hardly at all. The corner of Ally's mouth twitched, curling upwards, "Ally," Ally replied, introducing herself as well. Ally wasn't completely horrible; she did have a little bit of manners. Har-Har.

"I don't think you're as bad as you liked to make it out you are," Trish voiced. Dez looked at her appalled, as did Austin. Had she not seen what Ally had done to their co-worker that day in the office? Austin's seen what Ally is capable of, so Trish is totally wrong! Although, a part of him had always wondered the same thing.

Ally wasn't expected that. She eyed the Latina for a moment before saying, "Yeah? Well, you're wrong. I will kill you."

Dez was about to push the button, but Trish held her hand up. She shook her head at him. "But you don't want to," said Trish.

"Excuse me?" Ally looked at her, her face contorting into a look of shock and offense.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would've done it already." Trish stated. The room fell quiet as Ally didn't have a reply. Trish smiled slightly. Austin glanced at Trish, before looking at Ally. Trish had a point; Ally could have killed both Trish and Dez already if she'd wanted, despite Austin's threats, but she didn't. That has to count as something, right?

Ally swallowed hard and with a dark voice, said, "Don't underestimate me."

"I'm not," she assured her, shaking her head. "I'm proving a point. You don't kill because you want to or have to," Trish began. Austin and Dez eyed Trish. What was she getting at? "You kill because you're told to."

Ally stared at the short Latina girl had just figured her out. Ally was speechless. Austin and Dez looked back at Ally, waiting to see if she'd confirm it to be the truth. Ally gulped slightly as she felt the weight of their stares.

Unsure of how to handle this situation, Ally decided to smirk at her, "I'm sorry, but you're wrong."

"Am I?" Trish questioned back, arching her eye brows. Ally didn't know what else to do so she did what she had to do: she used her abilities. Using her trustee telekinesis, she moved the table so it pushed Dez down to the floor. Trish gasped as tools started flying at her, she screamed, shielding her head with her arms.

Austin went for Dez, helping him from the ground. Dez tried to stand on his own but his ankle was hurt. "I've got you, man," Austin said to his best friend. Dez looked over to the door.

"Oh, Jimmy, Thank God you're here," Dez said, relieved, "We need to kill her! Get the needle!"

Austin looked over to the door, but nobody was there. He frowned. He looked back at his best friend, "Dez, nobody's there."

"Jimmy's right there, Austin," Dez gave him a weird look, but winced as his ankle throbbed. Trish had gotten up from the ground when she saw Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" she cried out, running for him. Austin was so confused. He watched Trish run to the door. "Jimmy, you have to help us!" she begged to thin air. Well, in her eyes, there was a 6 foot tall Jimmy Starr standing there, but in Austin's eyes, she was talking to no one.

Jimmy glared down at her, "Why would I help you? Release Ally Dawson!"

Trish furrowed her brows in confusion, "What?" she said. "But Jimmy-" she reached to grab his arm and her hand went right through him. She looked at him horrified. "Jimmy?" her voice cracked. Ally watched Trish talk to a hallucination. "Dez, we need to get out of here!" she then booked it out of the room.

Dez managed to hobble on his now sore leg. He was confused as well. He saw what happened between Jimmy and Trish. Jimmy just disappeared in thin air. What was happening? Dez's vision started to swim. "I'm sorry, Austin, I tried. You got what you needed. Kill her. You need to kill her." Dez hobbled away, calling after Trish.

Austin contemplated whether to run after them or not. He wasn't finished searching for answers. Austin looked back at Ally who was staring at the spot where Dez and Trish had took off. He rushed up to her, cupping her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

"Ally," he said, "If somebody is forcing you to kill people, I need you to tell me, I will get you out," he promised her, looking her in the eyes. Ally stared at him in shock. Austin was searching her eyes with his when he realized what he was doing and what he'd just said. He let go of her face immediately and slowly stepped away. "What did you do?" he asked her, referencing to Trish's sudden fear and Dez's bolting out.

Ally was quieter as she said, "They just had a minor hallucination."

Austin's eyes widened, "Ally, what is wrong with you? Why did you do that?" he demanded, angrily.

Ally didn't reply. She didn't mean to, it just sort of happened. But she wouldn't admit to Austin that she got scared. "Your curly-haired friend was really annoying," Ally complained, "I had to do something about that."

Austin shook his head, leaving the room. He didn't even bother to handcuff her to the pole again, instead he left her on that cold, hard bed. He grabbed his phone and dialed his best friend. "Dez?" he said, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Dez said on the other line, "You need to finish her now, Austin. Before she does something to you."

"She can't hurt me-"

"She could still kill you. She moves objects with her mind, Austin. What if she stabs you?" Dez questioned. Austin took a deep breath. He couldn't explain himself. After all, Ally could've done all of that but she didn't. She's never hurt him and she's never tried to, and he couldn't explain why.

**I rewrote this chapter eight times. .Times. and I still feel like it's not perfect, but I don't want to do it for the ninth time. Ugh. I'm exhausted from this chapter. haha! **


	8. Chapter 8

Austin walked into the cold room, flicking on the light. Ally was sound asleep on the hard bed as he turned off the machinery. He looked around the room and saw the mess. The tools thrown on the floor from where they'd been tossed at Trish and the table that had hit Dez was sprawled on the floor. Austin sighed. He looked back at Ally. She actually looked innocent when she was asleep. He almost went into a state of disbelief when he reminded himself of the things she was capable of and the fact that she was trying to terminate the human race.

He stared at her and reminisced earlier when he'd cupped her face in his hands and made her a promise. He hadn't known why he did that, but he knew he meant it. She made facial expressions as she slept, her eyes fluttering beneath her eyelids as she dreamed and he wondered what about.

He reached up to her wrists, snapping off the cuffs one by one. She subconsciously moved her arms back down to her sides. Austin snapped off the cuffs that bound her ankles. He knew he needed to move her back to the pole, but that would mean waking her up and he didn't want her to wake up. He inwardly claimed that it was because she wasn't talking for once and not that it was because she looked peaceful.

He studied her features, her lips were smooth and a pale pink, her had a natural wave to it due to Dez soaking her, and her cheeks were a tad rosy. Had she been crying? Austin shook off the thought as his eyes traced her face again, just to realize her expression was contorted into a look of what seemed to be fear. He watched her for a little longer, her breathing became uneven, and he could almost see her heart beat jumping through her shirt. She didn't squirm, flail her arms, or even kick her feet, her face did all of that with one expression. He assumed she was having a nightmare.

She awoke with a gasp, her eyes opening fully. They didn't even look tired, she was already on red alert as if she'd been programmed to always be on the lookout. Her eyes immediately found Austin's before she realized her hands and feet were no longer cuffed. She looked back at him confused.

"Come on," he muttered, grabbing her arm and pulling her from the hard bed. Ally's body was stiff and her knees wobbled from weakness of the earlier events. Ally focused on placing one foot in front of the other but the task was difficult. Austin noticed her struggle and lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her to their destination. Austin muttered that she was so slow and he wanted to go to bed, but guilt was the real reason for his doings.

He's about to set her down at the pole again, before something in his gut convinces him to take her somewhere else. He heads to the couch and opens a floorboard with his foot. Ally never knew that the floorboard was moveable. Austin placed Ally on the couch. He takes her right arm and hears her plead, "Please, don't cuff me up again."

Austin looked at Ally, "You'll run away," he said.

Ally studied his eyes before she said, "Well, you're just going to have to trust me not to do that, now won't you?"

"But I don't trust you. I can't trust you." he whispered. He knew that it was just the two of them and whispering wasn't exactly needed, but it was night time and very dark in the house so he figured it was force of habit.

Austin then snapped the cuff on her wrists and tugged up a small metal bar from the open floorboard. He snapped the other cuff on the bar. Ally stared over at the cuff and Austin saw it; the way there was no serial-killer facade. It was just Ally and a real tired one at that. He studied her face again, her eyes looked dead. There was no glint of amusement this time, not even mischief. They were just plain, big brown eyes with nothing left inside.

"At least you're not on the floor anymore," Austin blurted, giving her twisted grin. Her eyes moved away from the cuffs and focused on his. Her eyes were like a sucker punch to the gut now that they looked into his. He didn't see a killer, or a woman determined to exterminate humans, he only saw _her_. She didn't say anything to him, but if her eyes could speak they'd probably say a million things, but Austin couldn't quite pin point what those words would be, he just knew they were nothing evil. "I'm sorry I let them hurt you," he apologized, surprising not only her, but himself with his apology.

He wasn't expecting her to reply, but she did, "There are things that people just don't apologize for," she told him, "That's why I'll never apologize for what I've done." Austin knew if there was a moment to finally understand her, it was now. "But you don't have to apologize for something I deserved and always will deserve." Ally had lowered her voice into a whisper, making her words a thousand times more important than they probably would have been if she'd said it slightly louder.

Austin didn't know how to reply. He didn't want to disagree that she hadn't deserved it because, well, she killed people and was still planning on doing more killing, but right now he saw a girl and he wasn't so sure if electrocution and nearly drowning her was a well-deserved punishment for her.

"And if you want to kill me," Ally began, "I give you permission to do it now." She glanced to her arm that was stretched out, being held by the cuff. Her veins were visible and just maybe it wouldn't hurt if they were easy to get to, Ally thought. "I know you'd rather kill me when having consent. I watched you in there, you couldn't look at him torturing me. I can see what kind of person you are."

Austin stared at her and shook his head, "I'm going to kill you, Ally. That's what you want. I'm not going to give you what you want. You wanted to kill us when we least expected it, so I'm going to kill you when you least expect it."

Austin stood up from the floor, walking away when Ally said, "You can't."

"I can't?" Austin echoed, looking baffled as he turned around.

"I'll always be expecting it," she told him. He stared at her.

Austin took a deep breath, "You wanna know what's really confused me?" he said. Ally glanced up at him. "You can move objects with your mind whenever you please. This place is loaded with weapons and knives and so much more, and you've never even so much as attempted to kill me. Why not?"

"Maybe I want to die."

He hadn't expected that reply.

_[Ally; Flashback]_

_The flame was flickering on the candle as I grabbed the courage to place my palm over it. I was slow about it; inching my hand further over until I could feel the heat of the flame upon my opened palm. _

_I whimpered softly with a flinch as the flame touched my skin. I took a deep breath and told myself I needed to do this. No, I wasn't trying to hurt myself, this was simply an experiment. When I started to smell my own skin burning, I pulled my hand away quickly. The pain was excruciating. This was obviously a horrific burn - I mean, I just touched fire. I turned my palm over and stared at it. The burnt skin was blistered and red, bubbling around the edges slightly. It's not a lie when I tell you that this was definitely not a pretty sight and I did feel a little queasy. But then, just like that, it was like the burn started to shrivel up and new skin grew over. There wasn't a hint of pain left, it just felt like a normal hand should. No excruciating stinging or aching. It was gone. Not even a scar. I was completely healed over. I healed myself._

_What is happening to me? What __**happened **__to me?_

[Third Person's POV; Present Day]

Ally had moved herself to the floor, no longer sitting on the couch, she was sitting tugging her wrist repeatedly on the cuff for something to do rather than sitting their motionless. She listened to the cuff clink over and over again, until the sound had become white noise as she travelled through her boring thoughts. Ally admitted that she preferred this spot better. It had its perks: she could lie down on the couch, sit up straight, only one hand was cuffed, and she had a place to rest her head(when she tilted it back on the couch).

Ally glanced over and saw the remote. Well, it's not like Austin would kill her if she turned on the TV. She took the remote with her "eyes" and the remote flung to her free hand. She smirked. She was really starting to get comfy over her. She flicked the TV on with one push of a black button and she saw the news.

"The Government still has not released any information about the surprise attack," said a reporter, "but the Government has released a statement telling many that they do have things under control for now and they will try to keep it under control. They have identified a suspect that caused some of this massive destruction and she has been caught and they are sentencing her to death. The rest is up to the Government after this."

She continued, "The first attack happened a long a bridge. Five people and two children were killed in the attack on the bridge. The attack was quite on the move, following simple streets that eventually led toward a restaurant downtown before the attacks suddenly stopped and have not been going on since. It was written in another report that all in all, 28 people were killed and 18 other were lucky to only be critically injured."

"28," Ally whispered, repeating it to herself.

The news reporter continued on as she discussed with other reporters on how they could not believe the attack. They shared their opinions that they don't believe it was a human being like the Government had claimed, one man even accused Ally of being Godzilla, "This person would've had to have been Godzilla to have done such horrible things. A person? Come on now, that's a little silly. No human could have been capable of this-" he'd said before the other reporters had interrupted him.

"Godzilla," Ally echoed, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees, "that's a new one." _Maybe that's what I am_, she thought to herself.

Ally stared at the TV as the reporter said, "A witness, who is now suffering from PTSD, had not been injured through any of this but has admitted to reporters and officers that he had seen a small woman walking down the streets and was constantly left unharmed. Quote, _I watched this woman walking down the streets. She looked different; she wasn't afraid. Every explosion or attack had always left her unharmed, almost as if it always avoided her. It concerned me and quite frankly, left me very frightened. _Unquote."

"What are you doing?" Ally heard Austin question. Ally looked over at Austin. "You left me the TV," she smirked. Austin looked at her before glancing at the TV. He was reading the words at the bottom of the screen that played on a loop.

He turned to her, "28 dead, 18 critically injured. You're _fantastic_." he told her, and added sourly, "Do you feel better now?"

She turned away from his stare and focused on the TV. Austin frowned slightly. No cold remark from her? He stared at her for a moment and wondered about Trish's words again. _You kill because you're being told to. _

"Hey, Ally," Austin said. She looked at him. He grabbed a stool and pulled it up next to her. He sat down.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Oh, great, you want to talk," she said. Austin ignored her.

"Yesterday Trish said-"

"-You think I'm being told to do this, right?" Ally laughed at him, "Well, I'm not. They actually tried to stop me, but after being cooped up in that building for two years, I think I deserve my glory. I don't know why I hadn't done it sooner."

Austin stared at her for a moment, "You never make eye contact," he commented. Ally looked at him, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You go on about killing so many people all the time," said Austin, "But yet, you never make eye contact with me. Look me in the eye and admit it to me."

"I thought this was an interrogation, not a counseling session," Ally said. There was that glint of amusement once again, thought Austin as he studied her. He stared at her. Something he did a lot. "Alright, Fine," Ally finally said. She looked him right in the eye and said, "I killed 28 people last week and injured another 18. I'm a _murderer._"

_Okay so maybe she can look you in the eyes and admit to it, _Austin said to himself, but then her lip twitched. Austin cocked his head to the side slightly before shaking his head and taking a deep breath. Ally thought maybe he was done questioning her but her rising hope that he was suddenly sank when he began talking again, "And _the funny thing _is that the second Trish made that accusation, you started using your abilities on them."

"I have bad timing," Ally said, acidly.

Austin replied, "Or you were caught like a deer in the headlights of semi."

"You never thanked me," Ally said.

"Thanked you?" he echoed.

"Yeah, for not killing your friends," she glanced at him from beneath her long eye lashes.

Austin moved closer to her, his nose inches from hers. Ally smirked. "You don't deserve a thank you. You just killed 28 people and still plan on killing more."

"Take it while you can have it," she responded. Austin stared into her eyes. He needed to crack her just how Trish did. He just didn't know how. He backed up from her. He took a deep breath and stood up. He kicked the stool away and walked back into his room. Ally looked back to the TV, shaking her head.

"Trish," Austin said into his cell phone.

"Austin?" Trish said, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry for yesterday!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't even apologize, that was my fault. I should've stopped the interrogation. How is Dez's ankle?" asked Austin.

"He's fine but sore," Trish said.

"Good," Austin paused, "I need to ask you something."

Trish hesitated, "Okay."

"I'm trying to find more answers from Ally. I need to know more, I don't know why, but I just need to. I can't exactly explain myself. Now yesterday you just figured her out. I've had her a week and I can't do that. How did you?" he questioned.

"I didn't," Trish said, "I just...I looked from a different perspective. I stopped myself from looking at her as a murderer. I mean, I read her file - I know I wasn't supposed to and I could get in huge trouble, but it was tempting! But anyway, I read her file. She was sixteen when it happened, her whole life she was a straight A Student, her teachers loved her, the students as well, her parents were kind and loving people, her hobby was music, she loved School, had four really close, good friends. It just all seemed odd to me that she'd turn into a killer. I figured that I needed to think outside of the box and...I don't know, I watched her there and I just...I thought maybe that was it."

"Think outside the box," Austin breathed, "Yeah. Ok. Okay, thank you!" he then hung up the phone.

"Uh, bye?" Trish frowned, staring at her phone before shrugging and hanging up.

"Thank you," Austin blurted. Ally looked at him. "For not killing my friends."

"Why are you..."

"You told me I should thank you," he said, pulling up the stool again and sitting in front of her.

"Right," Ally grinned mischievously at him, "But I thought I didn't deserve one."

Austin ignored her. "So, why did you use your abilities all of a sudden? I know it wasn't bad timing. You don't have bad timing. You killed 28 people." Austin said.

"Yeah, I know I did," Ally gave him a caustic smile.

"So? Answer my question," Austin pressed.

"What, no bucket of water, electricity bolts?" Ally questioned him, smirking.

Austin stared at her. "You're stalling."

"I used my abilities because I could," she answered, a bitter look in her eyes.

"Right when Trish-"

Ally's eyes narrowed and suddenly the remote when flying across the room and hit the wall, breaking into pieces on the floor. Austin looked over to the now broken remote. He glanced back over to Ally.

"Bad timing. Right." Austin said.

Ally could feel herself vibrating from annoyance. "I was waiting until the last moment. Maybe you guys could think you had me and right when you thought had me, boom, the room is spinning with flying objects," she grinned.

"Are you sure that's it?" Austin asked her, squinting his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Ally snapped.

"Oh, Geez!" shouted Austin when the stool was lifted from the ground. Austin reached around to try embrace himself but there was nothing to embrace so he just gripped the stool. "Ally! Put me down!"

Ally glanced at him. "No, you can stay up there."

"Ally," growled Austin. She rolled her eyes and set him down, "You can't just use your abilities whenever you feel like it because somebody made you upset!" he scolded. Ally looked at him. She felt like a child being scolded in that tone.

"You're not afraid," Ally suddenly blurted, looking at him. Austin looked at her. "You're not afraid of me and you never were. From the first moment I saw you, you weren't afraid of me. And I'm still trying to figure out how that could be," she said.

"You don't scare me," he shrugged, "You're powerless against me. And I don't feel like you'll hurt me. There are a million ways how you could still kill me and I know you're smart enough to find different ways that I wouldn't even think of... but you never do it."

Ally stared at him, the boy who treated her like a normal human being for the first time since her abilities showed up. "Before then," Ally said, "Even before you knew that I was powerless against you, you still weren't afraid."

Austin shook his head slowly, "I don't know. I just...I just wasn't." he stared at for a moment before adding, "Do you ever get that gut feeling like you just...know that somebody won't hurt you?" Ally slowly nodded. "I get that feeling when I'm with you."

"I could hurt you," Ally replied.

"But you won't," he said. Ally stared at him for two long beats before she turned her head. "You were having a nightmare last night," he suddenly blurted. Ally looked at him. "Right before I took you out here...you were having a nightmare. What was it about?"

"I'm not in the mood for counseling, Austin Moon," Ally said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Another thing about you," he said, "You always have a cold remark when people are just trying to...to talk to you. Like really talk to you."

"Well, I shouldn't get close to anyone," Ally said, "I have to kill you at some point. I mean, you can't stay here. You don't have an ability."

"Who said anything about getting close to anyone?" Austin replied.

"Well, generally, when you talk to somebody about nightmares or how you feel, it requires you opening up to them thus trusting you." Ally said.

"You trust me, don't you?" Austin questioned her, a grin teasing his lips.

"Yeah." Ally replied softly, surprising Austin. He stared at her for the longest time.

Austin then pulled himself out of the silence and questioned, "When did you come to that conclusion?"

"Yesterday. When you didn't watch your friend torture me. When you couldn't do it yourself." she replied.

Austin stared at her again, his breathing deepened slightly. He could feel his heart rolling in his chest. He could only think to say, "Oh," his voice had risen in pitch slightly. Something he did when he was nervous. He then said, "I trust you, too."

"You didn't last night," said Ally.

"Well, I do now." Austin told her.

"Mistake," Ally whispered to him, smirking. Austin rolled his eyes. He was tired of her attitude.

"Alright, so I don't," Austin admitted. She nodded her head, still smirking at him while she glanced at his face from beneath her lashes.

"Your friends. I didn't hurt them." Ally said. Austin nodded slowly, looking at her confused. "I didn't attempt to steal their breath or stop their hearts...I didn't hurt them because of you." Austin's eyes flickered to hers. "I didn't do it because I knew it would wreck you."

Austin took a deep breath, "Why are you doing this?" he asked. She stared at him. "You give me a thousand reasons why I should kill you and then you always give just one reason...why I shouldn't." He shook his head, "Why do you do that?"

Ally replied, "Because despite what you and everyone else thinks...I'm still human."

Austin suddenly felt like he couldn't catch his breath. His eyes searched her face for a moment before he stood up, kicking the stool out of his way as he stumbled out the back door of the cabin. He let the air fill his lungs. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair.

Two seconds ago, he was sure he hated her, that he wanted to kill her. But now he just wasn't so sure anymore. That was his first real conversation with her (excluding their time together at the fair) and he really felt like he was starting to figure her out, starting to cut the head off the snake. Maybe if he peeled the apple, he'd reach the core - he'd find who she really is.

Austin looked up at the clouds, they were getting darker and duller. He knew it was going to rain. The wind started to pick up so he headed back inside, but he didn't talk to Ally. He walked past her and into his bedroom.

He was afraid.

He was afraid because he knew there was a chance that he could possibly fall in love with her.

**Not edited, pardon any errors. I don't know if this story is going by to fast or not, but I feel like if Austin keeps hating her and Ally keeps putting on her bad-ass act that things will just draaaaaag. So, yeah, I'm gonna start really getting into the auslly of this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Austin was awoken by the loud crackling of thunder. He tugged on his blanket, turning on his side. His eyes burned with exhaustion, but he rolled out of bed after a few minutes when he'd decided he was quite thirsty.

He helps himself to a cupboard, taking a cup, and filling it with tap water. He gulps it down and places the cup in the sink. The rain is loud on the outside of the window and he nearly jumped when lightning lit the sky. Austin faintly heared the sound of a whimper.

Frowning in confusion, Austin looked over to the living room area where he'd heard the sound. It's dark so Austin had to strain his eyes to see, but the lightning lights up the room again and there he sees Ally curled in a ball on the floor, pressing her palms to her ears, eyes squeezed closed tightly.

His mouth gaps open slightly and he blinks animatedly for a couple of seconds before he looked out the window and then put the pieces together. The rain was blocking the view of outside as the lightning ran across the sky followed by a roll of thunder. Ally cringed.

Austin was unsure if Ally knew that he was standing there so he crouched down and touched her shoulder gently, calling her name softly, "Ally." He removed his hand quickly when she jumped, pulling her hands from her ears and looking up at him with wide eyes. He saw what was written in them: fear.

"Y...You're awake," she stammered.

"Yeah," Austin breathed, staring back at her. Thunder roared again making Ally flinch but he could tell she was trying to hold back now that he was around. He decided he'd go for the kill, "Ally, are you afraid of thunder?"

Ally didn't even try to deny it, in fact, she didn't reply at all. Ally's gaze slowly looked away from Austin's and stared at the floor, insecurely as she pressed her lips together. Austin bit on the side of his tongue as he glanced outside again then shifting so he was sitting beside her. "It's really nothing to be afraid of. It's just the weather."

Ally hadn't moved from her curled up position on the floor. She felt awkward and uncomfortable now that Austin was sitting next to her. Realizing that her position was a little awkward, Ally slowly pushed herself into a seated position beside him. She forced herself not to jump at the roll of thunder, but Austin saw the way her finger tips were trembling.

"You're going to take down the world and yet you're afraid of a little thunder?" Austin chuckled, hoping to ease her slightly. Realizing that he had only succeeded to embarrass her, Austin nudged her arm lightly, "That's alright," he said.

Ally slowly looked up at Austin when he looked back at her, she quickly looked away. He cracked a smile.

"You know, you're a lot better when you're not talking all the time," Austin said. Ally huffed slightly. He chuckled. "Thunder really is nothing to fear. Unless you're outside - But that's not the point! Thunder is just hot air and cold air-"

"I know what makes thunder," Ally muttered.

Austin laughed slightly. "Right, um, Then you shouldn't be scared. It's nothing but the weather and a loud noise. It can't hurt you," he tried. They sat in a moment of silence before it was broken by another crackle of thunder. Ally gasped lightly and practically hopped onto Austin's lap although her hand was still cuffed, so she was left to only hold onto Austin with one arm. Austin was taken aback, but he wrapped his arms around her anyway. "I never pictured you as...as the scared type," he admitted.

Ally had her face buried into his chest when she mumbled, "I'm not."

Austin laughed slightly, "Sure," he said, caustically. He could feel her trembling in his arms. The last time he remembered being this afraid of thunder, he was four. Austin didn't make any more conversation after this, he was too busy scrounging around in his thoughts to talk.

He thought about it all: Ally had superhuman abilities, (heck, she w_as _a superhuman!), she'd scrolled into a Government building and killed one of the workers in front of everyone _with her freaking mind_, she then claims to slay all human beings without any supernatural talents, she kills 28 people and critically injures 18 of them - doesn't even bat an eye, she is then cuffed to a bed and is shocked with electricity bolts, and not once did she quiver, but yet, here she was, absolutely terrified of a thunder storm.

Austin was pulled out of his thoughts when Ally blurted, "What are you thinking about?" Austin looked over at her and realized she'd been staring at him.

"Hm? Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing." Austin shook his head. Austin watched the way wrinkles creased along her forehead. "What?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"It's frustrating to watch somebody be deep in thought and not know what they're thinking. Call me nosey, but whenever somebody is deep in thought, I normally always tune in," Ally said, her small smirk on her lips again.

"That _is _nosey!" Austin said, Ally only giggling in response. "How would you like somebody invading your private thoughts without you knowing?"

"You're lucky you're immune to all of this. There are other people out there who are just like me who probably hear other people's thoughts all the time, without them even knowing," Ally said. Austin recalled a woman he used to know who had an ability like Ally which so happened to be telepathy.

"Rebecca Simons," Austin said, out loud, "she used to work in my department before she quit because she had grown an ability. Telepathy. She never told me that she couldn't hear my thoughts."

"Or she probably didn't want you to know she's tried to read your thoughts because it's pretty creepy," Ally said smugly.

"Then you must be all sorts of creepy, because you've tried all of your abilities on me," Austin said. Ally rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're holding me hostage. I had to try." she said.

"Mhm," Austin said, smirking at her.

"What's this?" Ally asked, poking a scar on Austin's cheek.

"Ah, you mean my battle wound?" his smirk widened. Ally fought a smile and nodded. "Well, this baby happened three years ago. Got her when I was fist-fighting a drug lord, he pulled a knife on me and I was lucky enough to only have the blade cut my cheek. I earned three stitches that day - all worth it. He was caught and thrown in jail."

"Very impressive," Ally said. "I remember life three years ago," she suddenly blurted. Austin looked at her. "A specific day, too. April 18. I won an award for songwriting. I got to attend an award show in New York. Last thing we ever did as a family before _life got ahead of us_."

"That's...amazing. So, you really were a great songwriting," Austin said, smiling slightly. Ally nodded, staring at her lap.

"Yeah...Yeah, I was," she said, "We, actually, we were actually going to move to L.A. I won that award and about a month later I sang and won my school talent show, went home one day and my parents told me to pack my things because they were taking me to L.A. They decided that it was time I looked at getting a record deal." Ally smiled slightly at the memory. She realized she'd forgotten about that day until now. Her smile slowly faded, "But then when I turned sixteen, literally a month away from moving, my telepathy showed up. My parents freaked out and took me to the mental health hospital right away. I was such a wreck when I got there that they immediately told me it was schizophrenia. They didn't even test me, they just 'knew'. I mean, what are you supposed to do when a sixteen year old girl comes into a hospital claiming that she's hearing everyone's thoughts?" Ally said, "Even I thought I had some sort of mental illness. That is until everything else started to show up and I realized that something was actually happening to me and I wasn't crazy."

"What happened after that?" Austin asked, after a moment of silence.

"They put me on a lot of medication. I got to go home. My mom called the real estate agent and cancelled our move to L.A. She thought it wouldn't be good to move _in my mental state_." Ally said. Austin realized Ally wasn't shaking anymore or paying attention to the storm outside, so he itched for her to keep talking.

"Did the medication make your telepathy go away?" quizzed Austin. Ally shook her head.

"No, but I lied and said it did. I guess it helped a little. When it first showed up, I could hear all the thoughts from everything around me. I could all the thoughts going on throughout the entire building. But with medication, it sort of lessened all of that and I could only hear the thoughts from people in the same room as me. It helped slightly." Ally told him, "I'm kind of glad I did go to the hospital, I guess. I mean, I don't know how I would've coped with that new ability without the meds. Thoughts are just gentle whispers, they're really loud. Kind of like somebody is right next to you, talking into your ear. I didn't know how to tune them out until I got used to it. I couldn't have a conversation with my mom if there were other people in the room because I couldn't hear her at all, just everybody else's thoughts."

"And after that?" Austin prodded.

"Well, I learned how to control it after a while. I was tired of taking the meds and so I quit without my parents knowing. I went to school the next day which was a hard thing to do, hearing all of those students thoughts all at once. It was terrible, so I started to teach myself how to stop hearing all of them. It didn't actually work until about a month and a half later," she said.

"How did you do it?" Austin asked, totally intrigued by the topic.

"Well," she began, looking at him, "Abilities are all about control. I figured if I could control my mind, I could control the telepathy. It required a lot of learning and patience, but I got there. I created an on and off switch in my mind so I only read people's thoughts when I needed to or wanted to."

"Wow," was the only thing Austin could think to say. He was mesmerized. He definitely knew that if it was him who developed an ability like that he could never teach himself that. He can hardly control his own thoughts, he doubted that he would be able to control everyone else's.

"But of course, once one ability was controlled, another one was thrown at me." Ally said, shaking her head. She jumped at the sound of the thunder, but being so close to Austin helped. His grip was firm on her waist and it made her feel better. Austin suddenly yawned, fluttering his eyes. "I'm sorry...You should go back to sleep."

"What about you?" he questioned.

"I'll be here," she said, "cuffed to the floor." Austin laughed slightly.

"I think I like it over here," Austin said, "it's comfy." Because good God, it's not because he is enjoying her presence and this conversation! Ally laughed slightly. "You know," he said, "You're not as bad like you make it out that you are."

"I killed 28 people last week," she replied.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure that's who you really are," he said to her. Ally shook her head.

"Look, who I was is totally different from who I am now. Maybe I was a very good kid, but I'm not anymore. I changed. The abilities changed me. Killing those people, wanting to kill the human race just for the sake of a future...that's who I am now. Not some girl who liked writing songs on her bedroom floor and doing math homework for fun." Ally said.

Austin was silent for a long time before he said, "You did math homework for fun?"

"And I miss it with pride."

The air was still before they both ruptured into a fit of giggles. Ally leaned into Austin as she laughed, feeling the way his chest vibrated as he cackled too. Austin's laughing died down when he realized their position. He glanced down at her. Ally noticed their position, too, but didn't dare move. She counted the beats of his heart and matched it with hers; their hearts beat at the same time.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed," Ally murmured, recalling that the only times she's ever laughed was when she was being sarcastic and rueful.

Afraid of it getting sentimental, Austin replied, "Is that why you have so many wrinkles in your forehead?" he questioned, looking down at her and pretending to inspect her forehead. Ally laughed again, putting her head back down onto his shoulder.

Austin smiled slightly, resting his head back on the couch. "Ally, can you be like this tomorrow, too?" he questioned her. He really preferred this Ally over the sarcastic and evil one.

Ally's heart halted in her chest. She'd realized all she'd done tonight. She told him things that she only repeated to herself. She felt her defenses build again and she said, "What? You think because we had a little bit of a heart-to-heart that I'm this good person now?"

Austin lifted his head and looked at her, realizing she was already staring at him. "Don't," he said, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" she smirked.

"This." he said, running his thumb along her smirked lips. Ally's hard expression faltered as she felt his touch on her face. She avoided his eyes for a moment before finally, without intention, her brown eyes snuck a glance into his. His eye brows were furrowed as he fully concentrated on her and what she would do next. She wanted to scramble off of his lap, but she was still too frightened of the storm to move.

Ally gulped as she whispered, "This never happened tomorrow."

Austin dropped his thumb and looked away from her, staring ahead at the wall. Ally waited to see what he would do, but he did nothing other than sit silently, not looking at her. He looked frustrated, lost, and surprised all wrapped into one. But when the thunder booms above their heads and Ally grips onto him again, he still grips her back.

They don't talk for twenty minutes until finally it's just the light patter of rain, no more thunder, Austin takes this as his motive to get back to bed. "I need to get back to bed," he said, pushing her off of him lightly.

Ally almost grabs him to make him stay, but she retracts her hand when she realizes what she was about to do. Austin gets up from the floor, he pats down his sweat pants as if cleaning himself from dirt or wrinkles. Ally is laying on her belly, watching him as he starts walking away.

Austin is nearly to his bedroom when he turns back around and says, "Ally, you're not what you say." Austin is suddenly in his room and he shuts the door. Ally just stares at his door, before she slowly looks away. She falls asleep to the memory of those words.

_"Do it, Ally," demands George Carlton in a soft, condescending tone. Ally gulps, shaking her head, frantically._

_"I...I...I can't...I can't do it. I can't. I'm sorry, but I just...I can't do it," she stumbles along her words with her quivering lips. George Carlton takes a deep breath, exhaling it slowly through his nostrils. He has told himself many times to not get mad at her, but she was frustrating. This small-framed girl was so powerful yet she limited herself with what she could do. _

_"You can, Ally. We're going to help you." George said. Ally shook her head, holding herself. "You came to me because you discovered a new ability, didn't you?" George tapped his foot. Ally hesitated before slowly nodding. "You wouldn't have come to me if you didn't want my help with it."_

_"I want it to go away," she choked on a broken voice. George smiled softly at her. He steps closer to her, stroking her hair. _

_"I know, but that's never going to happen. You need to learn how to deal with it, Ally. There is no running away or hiding from it. It's a part of you now. You need to cope with it." George told her. Ally nods. "Now, try again."_

_Ally took a deep breath and nodded once again. She focuses in on the small bird that is chirping in its cage. Ally's favourite animal is a bird. She watches it fall limp to the bottom of the bird cage. George clapped loudly with a grin. He encourages her with her ability of taking away life and mentions he is about to award her with a hot chocolate. George leaves the room. Ally steps forward, staring at the small bird. She opens the door to the cage and scoops the bird into her palms. She strokes its body once and immediately the bird lively flaps its wings, coming to a standing position as it chirped. Ally's eyes widened and she smiled. _

[Present Day]

There is a knock on the door. Ally craned her head towards the door. She frowns when she glanced at the clock. It was so early. Ally shrugged, glancing at the door once and heard it creak open.

"Austin Moon," bellowed a voice, confusedly.

Ally grinned immediately, "Oh," Ally says with amusement, "Jimmy...How nice of you to join me." she turns around and gives him a cocky grin. Jimmy's eyes immediately finds hers and his determined look fades as his eyes grow a little more deadly.

Jimmy demands, "What did you do to him?"

Ally smirks, "You can't possibly think you'd send an agent to track me down and have me not possibly find out? He's just like all the others: _dead._"

Jimmy's eyes open a little wider, "_You killer._"

Ally laughed, "Is that the best you can do?" she questioned.

"When?" he questioned her in a commanding tone, "When did you do it?"

"Aren't you going to ask how?" quizzed Ally, "A lot of people I run into asked me how I did it, so I'm going to tell you," Ally grinned wickedly. Jimmy stiffened. "It was so simple. He was an easy one. I let him handcuff me to this darn floor and then when he least expected it, I stole all the air from his lungs and watched him plead for me to spare him. I watched those pink lips of his turn a dark purple and those eyes go blood shot before his heart finally fluttered, fluttered, quit."

Jimmy stared at her. He opened his mouth about to say something when a door swung open and there was Austin Moon, wearing regular clothing, hair slightly messy, looking a bit tired. Jimmy's face paled with relief. Austin was fixing his over coat when he felt a breeze. He glanced over and stopped in his steps. "Jimmy," Austin said.

"You...but...she just..." Jimmy sputtered, his mind spinning. Austin and Jimmy's eyes immediately landed on the cuffed brunette.

Ally grinned sinisterly at Jimmy, "Got ya," she winked at him. Jimmy shook his head. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for her words, but then again, Ally did kill his employee in front of him along with 28 others in the city.

"I'm glad you're fine," Jimmy finally said, taking his gaze off of Ally. Austin glanced over at Ally for one second before he looked back at Jimmy, a smile tugging on his lips. Jimmy hugged Austin quickly.

"What are you doing here, Jimmy?" asked Austin.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at Ally who gave him a small finger-wiggling wave before he looked back at his agent, "You didn't do your task yet."

"Uh, no," Austin said, unsure of how Jimmy would feel about this. "I'm trying to gather a lot of information," he said, "I need answers, Jimmy. I can get them from her. She's harmless." Austin flinched when he heard Jimmy's loud scoff. "Against me anyways. I don't know how or why, but I'm immune to all abilities."

"You're what?" Jimmy gawked. Austin nodded slightly.

Ally grinned wide, "Do you want a demonstration?" she questioned in an impolite fashion.

"Ally," snapped Austin. Jimmy looked at Austin, taken back by his free hostility towards Ally, but he didn't question it.

"Tough crowd," she grumbled to herself, looking away and picking at the floor.

"Austin, I'm giving you two weeks to gather all the information we need and then she's gone," Jimmy told him. Austin slowly nodded. They exchanged goodbyes and Jimmy left the cabin. Austin watched him drive away from the window.

"He's going to fire you," Ally blurted. Austin looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Austin sighed, annoyed.

"He decided that if I'm not gone within two weeks, you're losing your job because you're putting everyone's lives at stake," Ally said. He looked at her. Ally gave him a look and pointed at her hand.

"Right, your stupid telepathy thing," he mumbled. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why don't you just kill me right now? It'd make your life a hell of a lot easier." Ally said. Austin shook his head.

"No, I need answers," he said.

"You're not looking for answers, Austin," Ally said. Austin looked over at her. "You just don't want to do it."

"That's not...that's not true," he said, stammering slightly.

"Are you afraid that it's going to haunt you or something?" questioned Ally.

Austin sighed and looked over at her, "You're still a person, Ally."

"With superhuman abilities plotting to kill the human race," she added. Austin stared at her for a long moment and Ally stared right back. They held a look in both of their eyes, because there was no denying that they shared an unavoidable connection last night. One that can't be erased or deleted or forgotten.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?" Austin asked her. Ally didn't say much, only stared. Austin sighed again and started walking away.

"Because," Ally said as Austin stopped walking, "It wouldn't change a thing."

Austin slowly turned to look at Ally, surprised that she'd ever said anything. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Because I need to be stopped," she said, softly, "I don't know what I am, Austin, but I know I'm not a person. I don't deserve to be called that."

Austin stared at her, "You might be different, but you're still a person," he said.

"Why do you believe in me so much?" Ally asked him.

"Because I'm not stupid, Ally." he said, "You're not the enemy."

"But I am." Ally replied.

"You're not," argued Austin. "Everybody has a choice and I'm not so sure you got one." he said. Just like that, Ally knew Austin had figured her out. He was the first person to come along and believe in her. For the first time, she felt like there was hope for her. Maybe she could finally make the right choices instead of the wrong ones. She knew she could; Austin would take care of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Austin can't sleep. He's wide awake, staring at the ceiling. He was given two weeks to kill Ally and now those two weeks were up as of tomorrow, but that needle still sits in that jar because _he just can't do it. _

The last two weeks were different. Things changed: Ally was nicer to Austin, Ally became more of a human to him than a monster, she didn't argue with him or snap out remarks - she talked to him now, he'd even given her a nickname: "Als."

Austin's heart is pounding when he rolls out of bed. He knows what he needs to do. He grabs his cell phone. "Dez? Hey."

"Austin?" Dez groggily says on the other line.

"I know what happened a couple weeks ago really makes you not wanna come back here, but I need your help," Austin says.

"What is it?" Dez questions, more alert.

"You're gonna be mad," Austin swallowed.

"You're my best friend. I'll understand anything." Dez promised.

"I'm gonna run away with Ally."

"I'm sorry...Could you repeat that?" Dez asked him, wide eyed.

Austin took a deep breath, "Dez...It's not what you think. I tried to hate her, Dez, and I did in the beginning and I don't know how, but things are different. Things changed. We changed and now...I just...Dez, I can't kill her." he paused. "I think I'm in love with her."

"You've got to be joking," Dez said.

"Maybe not in love...but I think I'm getting there..." Austin sighed, "Dez, please, you need to help me," he pleaded. Austin swallowed hard, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "Jimmy's coming tomorrow night and if he comes while Ally's still here, he's going to fire me and get somebody else to do it. That can't happen."

Dez thought long and hard. Austin kept pleading until finally Dez took a deep breath. "I need a moment." he said. Austin gulped. He heard hushed voices and knew Dez was telling Trish. Then he heard, "Trish and I are on our way." The line went dead. Austin took a deep breath and hung up his phone.

He looked around the room and grabbed a bag. He started packing his things. He scrambled around his room until his bag was zipped up. He got dressed and then he walked out of his room and dropped the bag by the door. He raced around the house, collecting anything else he'd need.

He then crouched down to Ally, slipping the key into the lock. He snapped off the hand cuff. Ally felt the movement and slowly opened her eyes. "Austin," she murmured, waking up.

"Als, get up. We're going." he said.

Ally's eyes opened a little bit wider as she sat up, "What?"

"We're leaving." he repeated.

"I don't understand-"

"We're running away, Ally." Austin looked her in the eyes. "I know there's good in you, Ally. I don't care what you say. I'm not killing you and I'm not waiting around for someone else to do it. We're leaving. Dez and Trish are going to help us, okay?"

"Austin, we can't-"

"Ally, I'm not killing you," he said. Ally stared at him.

"They'll catch us," she said.

"Maybe not," Austin replied, "Look, Ally. To keep you away from them, I'm going to do whatever it takes." Ally stared at him before there was a knock on the door. Austin looked at the door before glancing back to Ally and then getting up to answer it.

He allowed Trish and Dez inside. "This is insane, Austin. We could all get in trouble." Dez said. Austin nodded.

"I know," he took a deep breath. Dez knew he was serious. He glanced back at Ally who was sitting on the couch, watching them. He still wasn't sure about Austin running away with her. After all, she'd killed 28 people and probably far more than that in the entirety of two years with her abilities.

"Austin, Can I talk to you?" Dez asked, glancing back at Trish and Ally, "Alone?" Austin nodded and walked into a room with Dez. "Are you crazy? She's taking over the freaking world and you want to run away with her? You want to have a life with that? You think she could give you a life?"

"Yes, Dez! Okay? I understand everything you know about her, everything she's done, but she can change! She wasn't like that before! I'm still trying to get answers out of her but I know that she's not who she says! There's good in her! I know it, Dez. I just know it. She won't hurt me, or anyone else. She won't hurt anybody if I tell her no, because my feelings seem to matter to her." Austin said, "I just need more time. To get answers. To prove that she's not the killer everyone thinks she is." Dez let out a breath, shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Ally is sitting on the couch, thoughts scattered everywhere. Austin was crazy to think they could run. This was ridiculous. But it did mean that she wouldn't be in hand cuffs anymore, right? And nobody would find her again-

"Hey," a soft voice greeted. Ally looked over and saw the Latina girl. "We've met before, but I'll introduce myself again. I'm Trish. Austin's friend." she extended a hand.

Ally stared at the hand before a smile slowly stretched onto her lips. She took the hand and shook it. "I'm Ally," she said, her voice sounding small. Trish smiled back.

Ally tried to sit still but Dez's voice was raising, trying to tell Austin that he was crazy for wanting to run away with Ally. Ally couldn't help but agree. But Austin was adamant that they ran. Finally, the boys come out of the room, having come to an understanding and conclusion.

"Trish and I will cover the trails until you're out of the area, after that, you're on your own and if anyone asks we knew nothing." Dez reasons. Austin nods in agreement. Dez hands Austin a small hand gun. Austin takes it and stuffs it into the back of his pants, covering it with his shirt.

"Good luck, Austin," Trish says, giving him a hug. She smiles at Ally before taking a step back. Despite his anger at Austin, Dez wishes him a good bye and good luck as well. He doesn't smile at Ally.

Ally stands up with Austin. Austin grabbed their things, tossing them into the back seat of the car. Once he and Ally were buckled in the car, he took off, speeding down a back road.

**. . . . . **

"You're going to be in so much trouble," Ally commented, watching the trees fly by her. Austin sighed, glancing in his rearview mirror to make sure nobody was following him other than Dez or Trish.

"Doesn't matter," he replied.

"Why did you want to run anyway?" Ally asked him, "if it's so hard for you to kill me, why don't find somebody else to do it?"

Austin clenched the steering wheel. "Because I'm not going to let you die."

Ally stared at the side of his face. His brown eyes were narrowed on the road, his jaw set as he kept grinding his teeth. Ally slowly nodded. "Thank you," she said, softly. Austin glanced over at her and nodded.

"Watch the road," he told her, "through your side view mirror."

"There's nothing to see. It's too dark, Austin," she said. He sighed. "Do you know what they'll probably do to you when they find us?"

"They're not going to find us," Austin snapped.

"They will, Austin," Ally said, softly, "You know it. I can run forever, but I can't hide. I have to die."

"You don't have to do anything," his voice rose slightly. Ally sighed, shaking her head.

"Austin, I'm dangerous." she said.

"You can control it, you just choose not to." Austin retorted, "You're only dangerous when you're using your abilities against people. You're just like anybody else when you're not doing that stuff."

"I'll never be like anybody else, Austin. I'll always be different." she said, "and not the good kind of different."

Austin took a deep breath through his nostrils and decided not to answer. He focused on the road, calming himself down by taking out his frustration with his grip on the wheel. He was sure his hands were blistered by the time they were on the highway.

**. . . . **

"Butter milk pancakes and a chocolate milk, please," Austin smiled at the waitress. Austin looked at Ally who was staring at the menu, ignoring the waitress. Austin lightly touched her foot with his, grabbing her attention.

"Oh, uh, I'll have the same," she said. The waitress nodded and walked away. "She likes you."

Austin was in the middle of scoping out the restaurant with his eyes when he'd heard Ally's comment. He looked at her, arching his eye brows. "Huh?" he breathed impolitely.

"The waitress," she said, "She really fancies you."

"Ally," he growled, "Stop."

Ally laughed slightly, "You can't take me into a restaurant and expect me not to hear people's thoughts," she smirked before it faltered and she let her eyes focus on the table, "It's really loud in here," she whispered. Something was wrong and she knew it. For an odd reason, Ally couldn't shut off her telepathy.

Austin focused on her, narrowing her eyes, "You told me you could turn it off whenever you wanted."

She nodded, "I usually can."

"What are you talking about?" he said, "Why can't you right now?"

Ally sighed, "I don't know, Austin. I'll figure it out. It's probably...stress or from being tired. We were driving all night," she said. Austin nodded in agreement.

The table fell silent as they waited for their meals. Ally had her palm to her cheek and her elbow on the table as she tried to force herself to stay awake. She had stayed up with Austin all night because she needed to make sure nobody was following them and now she was exhausted.

"Here you go," smiled the waitress, handing over the two plates of pancakes.

_He's so attractive. What's he doing with her? _Ally overheard but the waitress kept smiling at her. Ally ignored it.

"Call me over if you need anything," she said, prancing off.

Austin was watching Ally. He saw the annoyance on her face. The corners of his lips tugged up slightly, "What did you hear?" he asked.

"I thought it was rude to listen in," Ally said sarcastically. Austin rolled his eyes. "She thinks you're attractive and wants to know why you're here with me." Austin had a smirk on his face but when he heard what she'd said, it faltered. He stared at her. "Don't look so surprised; People don't have the nicest thoughts about me. Never have, never will."

Austin stared at her for a few more seconds before he watched her begin to eat her breakfast. He then dug into his as well. He'd only finished one pancake when he noticed Ally fidgeting and shifting uncomfortably in her seat. He slowly glanced over at her. She rubbed her ear with her index finger. She kept cringing every now and then and was starting to look overwhelmed and uncomfortable. Her eyes kept flickering around the restaurant, gazing toward each and every table that had customers seated in them.

He cleared his throat, "Um...How about we take this to go? I want to get on the road again."

Ally looked at him and nodded. Austin waved for the waitress and asked for a check. Ally's heart was starting to pound, her ear drums throbbing.

_This guy is such a boring date._

_I love her. She's perfect for me._

_Oh my Gosh, I forgot to let the dog out last night!_

_Ugh, I hate this job._

_Okay, Mister Interview-Man, where the hell are you?_

_Ugh, these lyrics suck! I'm quitting songwriting for real now._

_Oh, my joints are hurting so badly. I think I should get home and lay down._

_I need to break it off with Simon. He's just...ugh. _

_Ugh, freaking Becky needs to mind her business. I hate her. Why am I here with her again?_

_Holy Shit, I'm a philosopher. I think I found my calling._

_This biology makes no sense. Why should I have to know the difference between the Mitochondria or the Ribosome? Freaking stupid._

_I am dying. It's official. This is the worst breakfast-date of my entire life. Screw me. Screw him. Screw life._

_That waiter is so-_

Ally couldn't take it anymore. She felt her palms getting clammy as she jumped out of the booth, hitting her knee against the table as she did causing the plates and glasses on the table to clatter. People glanced over at her as she hurried out of the restaurant.

"Ally," Austin tried but she was already running out the door. He sighed, glancing at the few customers who were looking at him. He smiled politely and waited for the waitress to come back. He paid as she brought him their pancakes in a Styrofoam box.

Austin hurried out of the restaurant and found Ally leaning against his car, staring at her feet and holding her palms to her ears. She looked tense and stiff standing there like a board. She glanced and saw Austin. "Ally-"

"We need to go," she said quickly, yanking on the car's handle impatiently. Austin watched her for a couple minutes before reaching into his pocket, grabbing his keys and unlocking the car. Ally jumped in shutting the door loudly. He was getting worried; why couldn't she control her telepathy?

He got into the driver's side shutting the door. "Why can't you control it?" he asked her, starting the ignition.

"I don't know," she replied, "Could you be quiet, please? Just for a few minutes?" she asked him. Austin glanced at her and slowly nodded. He pulled out of the parking lot and started off down the road. Ally sighed in relief, now that it was quiet and she couldn't hear anything. She was thankful that she couldn't hear Austin's thoughts.

Hours had passed and they were in the middle of no where. Austin had stopped the car on the side of the road and was flipping through a map. He was frowning down at the map. Suddenly the car doors flew open. "Oh, Geez!" Austin shouted, startled. Austin and Ally reached for their doors and slamming them shut. Then the map was ripped from Austin's hands, giving him a paper cut. He hissed in pain and started sucking on his finger tip. The paper was thrown into the backseat and their bags were being tossed around.

"Austin! What's wrong with me?" Ally shrieked, holding her head. She tried to focus on putting everything down. She was able to hold it back, but her brain was pulsing beneath her skull. Ally couldn't understand why she was losing control of her abilities.

He looked around before focusing on her, "I'm not sure. Try to control it."

Ally nodded. "Okay." But she wasn't sure how long she could control it. Her telepathy was haywire and there was nothing she could do about it. She wondered what would happen when her telekinesis got out of control, people could be killed. Her face paled. What if she lost control over her life manipulation. Things were going to get ugly.

It was hard for Ally to stay in control. It seemed as though her abilities had a mind of their own while their bags, loose papers, and garbage kept throwing itself around the car.

Austin kept reading through the map frantically. There had to be a way for them to get somewhere. Austin swallowed hard. He recalled the day at the restaurant with Dez and Trish; Ally had tossed cars, set them on fire, if she gets too out of control this just might be the day he dies.

He jumped when the glove box dropped open, papers flying and the doors snapped opened again. Ally was holding her head. She had her eye brows furrowed, trying to focus on stopping all of this and controlling it. Something was wrong with her, something was _really _wrong with her. She hasn't lost control over her abilities for two years. Why was it happening now?

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice sounding just as panicked as Austin felt. Austin didn't reply, he just focused on keeping the map in his grip long enough to find a route to get them on the road again. He figured if they were driving it would most likely distract her.

"Okay, Okay," Austin said, tossing the map in the backseat, "I found a road that'll lead us back to the main highway." Ally nodded once and as she did the doors slammed shut again and everything dropped. Austin looked around and then at her. "Good, good. Keep it under control." he said.

Ally pulled her hands away from her head, sighing in relief now that she gained control. "Austin, what are we going to do?" she questioned him, "I can't control any of this and I can't determine how many abilities are going to go out of my control. I can't tell you that I won't kill people by accident." Austin looked at her.

He shifted his eyes, pondering his thoughts before he rested his gaze on her again, "Then I guess we'll figure it out when the time comes." He then pushed the car into drive and sped off, his speed pushing about 140 mph.

Austin glanced over at his clock. Two hours had passed by and he managed to find the road again, but he was nervous for Ally's abilities to get out of control. There were other cars on the road and he didn't know what could possibly happen.

He glanced over at Ally and saw her fast asleep. Nothing was happening so far. Maybe she was just tired. Maybe she requires sleep to be able to control her abilities. Suddenly, his phone started vibrating. He grabbed it and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Austin!" Trish said.

"Trish?" Austin replied, his heart picking up in speed from wondering if Jimmy was on to him.

"Don't worry, I'm not calling about Jimmy. We've played him off that we don't know what you did with Ally or where you are. Dez is even falsely tracking you." Trish said. Austin felt relief wash over him. "But something's going really wrong right now."

"What's up?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, all of the people who have abilities have been thrown into quarantine. Something is wrong with them. Their abilities have gone absolutely nuts and they have no control over it and we don't know why." she explained.

Austin let out a breath, "Oh, God," he mumbled, glancing over at Ally's sleeping figure.

"What's wrong?" Trish said.

"Well, that's exactly what's happening to Ally," he gritted his teeth. The line was quiet.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a moment. Austin sighed, nodding his head although she couldn't see him.

"I'm fine, Trish. I've got everything under control." he said.

"Do you?" she challenged. Austin sighed again, focusing on the road intensely. "Austin, she could hurt someone."

"I know that," Austin snapped, "But...We'll worry about that when the time comes. She's fine right now. Her telepathy is a little bit drastic, but she got control of her telekinesis." Austin said.

"What are you going to do when she can't get control over taking people's lives, Austin?" she asked him.

He ignored her, "Do you know what's causing this?"

She sighed, "No. Dez is working on it. It's every person with abilities all over the world or at least it's getting to be every single one of them. Nobody knows why. Dez thinks it's some sort of sickness. They're getting a virus and only the one's with abilities can get infected."

"A virus? Virus's can be treated can't they?" Austin replied.

"I'm sure something will show up and we can fix this. But if it is a virus like we're thinking it is, we need to know what's causing it. Did Ally do anything specific yesterday? When did it show up?" Trish asked.

"I...I don't know! She's been in the cabin the entire time and she never mentioned to me about not being able to control her abilities until this morning." Austin said.

"Dez is 80% sure that it's a virus. Talk to Ally and figure out what she could've done that made this happen. Report back to me when you know. I've got to get back to work. Bye." Trish hung up the phone as did Austin.

"A virus?"

Austin jumped, "Geez," he said, glancing at Ally. "I had no idea you woke up."

"I could hear Trish," Ally said softly. Austin nodded, glancing from her to the road.

"Yes...They think it's a virus. But that's okay, we'll fix it," Austin assured her.

"Well, you better hurry," Ally murmured. He frowned just as rain started to pour. "I'll try not to flood everything," she mumbled.

"Ally, this isn't you...this could just...this could be just the weather!" Austin said.

"There were no clouds a few seconds ago," she deadpanned. Austin took a deep breath and released it.

"Ally, when did this start?" he questioned.

"I didn't notice it until I got out of the car to get breakfast this morning," Ally told him. Austin nodded.

"What did you do yesterday?" he asked.

"You were with me the entire day yesterday," she retorted, "I've been in that cabin and haven't left it until yesterday." Ally stopped, "Wait a second..." Austin looked at her.

"What?" he asked her.

"Maybe it's something in the air...we stopped for gas in the middle of the night and I thought I smelt something like smoke, remember? I asked you about it and you didn't smell anything." Ally said.

"But what is it from?" Austin replied, glancing at Ally.

"An ability," Ally answered immediately, "It had to be an ability."

"I need to tell Trish." Austin said, grabbing his phone to call Trish. He called Trish and told her about Ally's thoughts. Trish then passed along the news to Dez who then replied that every individual infected had smelt the same thing. "Find who is doing this and stop them."

Austin hung up the phone. They both jumped when suddenly lightning struck down not too far from where they are and a fire engulfed the grass. "How long is this going to last?" Ally questioned, "Things are just going to get worse!"

"Don't worry! We have it under control!" Austin told her.

"We lost control a long time ago!" Ally snapped at him. The car doors snapped open again and papers began flying. Ally could hear the powerful rain and the coolness of the air sweep upon her.

"Ally, I know you're scared, but you need to control this. Try to at least." Austin said, reaching over and touching her hand. She took her hand away from him. Austin glanced at her before focusing on the road again.

"Austin, we need to get off this road," Ally said, "I don't know what ability is going to show up next and I don't think you want to witness people die in front of you."

"Ally, you won't hurt them," he said.

"Austin, I don't have a choice! It's out of my control!" she yelled at him, "Just get off this stupid road! You should've killed me when you had the chance! This is your fault!"

"It's not my fault!" he spat, "You deserve to live as much as everyone else does! We'll figure this out, this virus won't last forever and we'll get everything under control again."

Ally didn't argue. Austin turned on his blinker and went down another back road, fleeing from human contact as much as he could. He just needed a place to keep Ally until this was all over. The doors were opening and closing repeatedly and Austin was sure one of their bags had fallen out.

Austin realized Ally had fallen extremely quiet and when he looked over, he saw she had her legs pulled toward her chest and her face was buried into her knees. He sighed, touching her leg gently. "It's okay, Ally. It won't last forever."

"Who knows if this is even a virus," Ally said, "It's somebody's ability. It will last until they make it stop."

Austin nodded. He kept driving but didn't move his hand from her leg. He could hear the tires spitting gravel as they travelled further down the road, his windshield blurry with rain. Austin glanced out both sides of his window. The fire was following them, but they were lucky enough to have the rain wash it away.

Austin kept driving until he saw a barn. It was abandoned and looked to be creepily vacant and burnt up. "We could stay here," he said, spinning the wheel so he was cruising toward the barn.

"I'll try not to kill us with all the loose wood," Ally said. Austin gave her a look before they got out of the car. Austin grabbed their bags, grateful when he realized the one of the bags actually hadn't fallen out.

"Do you hear anything?" Austin asked as they looked upon the burned barn. Ally shook her head. The rain had soaked their hair, causing it to stick to their faces. "Well...Let's see what we can make of it."

Ally followed Austin inside the barn. They scoped out the place and Austin decided they should take upper ground because of the rain. They climbed up the beaten up ladder carefully and stayed in the loft area. The place wasn't too torn up. It was enough to provide them with shelter and a bit of warmth.

Ally asked, "What if I set this on fire while we're in here?"

"You won't," Austin said, sighing. Ally shuffled her feet. Austin watched her for a couple of seconds. "Ally, you still have control," he said. She looked at him. "If something does happen, use your ability to stop it. It might not go away the way you want it to, but...try to...I don't know...move it away? If there's fire, make it do what you want."

Ally slowly nodded, "I suppose that would work." she said. Austin smiled slightly and nodded. Ally laid down on the hard, uncomfortable floor. She stared up at the beaten up ceiling. The rain was plummeting down hard. Austin watched her as she closed her eyes and then suddenly the rain got lighter. She opened her eyes and grinned at him.

"See, You can do it." he said. He got down and laid next to her. "I used to lay like this in my backyard with my Mom when I was a kid."

Ally looked at him, "Yeah?"

He nodded, "We used to stare at the stars and tell each other what we saw. I loved it because we were always staring at the same sky but saw different things." he said. Ally smiled slightly. "She used to tell me that when you feel lonely to talk to the moon because someone somewhere is talking to the moon, too."

Ally blinked, "My mom used to tell me that."

Austin turned his head and looked at her, "Really?" he asked. She nodded. She realized how close their faces were and so did he. He hesitated before he closed the gap, pressing his mouth against hers. Ally's mouth moved with his until she realized what she was doing and pulled away. She looked away from him. Austin stared at the side of her face. "Why'd you pull away?" he asked.

Ally stared at the ceiling, looking at the cracks in it. A water droplet landed on her forehead and she didn't bother to wipe it away. "Because we shouldn't."

"Says who?" he replied, leaning over on his elbow to look at her.

"Me," Ally replied. She looked at him finally. "You deserve so much more."

"You _are _so much more," Austin said, "And I mean you. Not your abilities. _You_." Ally stared at him before she caved, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his mouth on hers. And for the first time, she felt safe. She felt secure.


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to find Austin Moon," Jimmy demanded Dez.

"I'm tracking him, Sir, I've got nothing," Dez lied, typing rapidly on his computer keyboard.

"I just think it's rather convenient that both he and Dawson have disappeared the day I asked for her to be killed," Jimmy said, folding his arms in front of his torso. Dez looked at him and slowly nodded.

Trish walked in with a coffee, "Dez, Austin-" her eyes bugged seeing Jimmy there, "-needs to be found. Have you tracked him yet? I'm so worried." She gulped.

Jimmy sighed, rubbing his face. "I agree; Track him. He's my top agent and I swear to God if he ran because he wanted to save that monster, he will be fired." Jimmy then marched out of the room. Trish let out a breath she was holding. She handed the coffee to Dez.

"That was close," she squeaked. She shook her head, "Austin called this morning. He found a place for him and Ally to stay. It's away from everyone. They're alone."

"They're _alone_." Dez emphasized.

"Dez," Trish sighed, "I know she's not the best person in the world, but maybe he's right. Maybe there is more to her. Austin always has a good judge in character."

"No, he doesn't," Dez argued, "Back in fifth grade he said that Maria Wells was nice; she stole my lunch and tossed it in the garbage _with_ my favourite candy inside!"

Trish rolled her eyes, "He really likes her, Dez. That's gotta be worth something."

"She'll get him killed," he retorted.

"Who knows," Trish said, her voice sad, "Maybe she won't. Maybe he's right. Maybe Ally really isn't what she's made it out to be."

"Austin sure seems to believe that," grumbled Dez. Trish sighed.

"Have you gotten anything about the virus? Ally told Austin that it's most likely somebody's ability. We need to find out who." Trish said. Dez nodded and continued on his researching.

**. . . . . **

"We need food," Austin said, leaning against the wall. Ally had torn a piece of wood out of the wall so she could look outside. The rain wasn't pouring anymore.

"I think we should stay in here," Ally said. Austin stared at her.

"When are you going to stop looking out that window?" he queried, "the rain stopped a while ago and no objects have been moving around; maybe you're better now. It could've been a one day thing, Als." Ally shrugged then her stomach growled loudly. "Yeah, we need to eat. I'm starving."

"What time is it?" she asked him. Austin pulled out his phone.

"Nearly twelve o'clock. We could run into a restaurant or diner very quickly." he said. Ally nodded. "I've highlighted all routes that lead here. We're safe here."

"It's only safe because I'm not around people," Ally said.

"Ally, that's not what I meant," Austin replied.

"Doesn't matter, it's the truth." said Ally.

Austin sighed. "Let's go for breakfast." Ally followed him out the barn and into the car. Austin found his way to a small restaurant where they could have lunch.

They had ordered there food and they were eating with very little conversation. Ally glanced to her left to see an old man walking when suddenly he grasped his chest, struggling for air. He cried out in pain and a few customers jumped up to help him.

"Sir! Sir! Are you alright?" they questioned him as he fell to the floor, gripping onto the stranger's hands and pleading for help. A very medical educated man announced that it seemed like a heart attack although the man claimed to have never been experience those pains before.

Ally's eyes widened and she stared at her plate, her breathing getting uneven. Austin looked away from the man and to Ally. Ally slowly glanced up at Austin and he saw how pale her face was. "I swear I didn't...I didn't even think about it, Austin. I didn't...I..."

"It's okay," he said.

"It's not, Austin," she said, "he's dying. And I'm doing it to him." Austin didn't reply, he just looked back over to the man, wondering if he should help.

Ally gripped a bar underneath the table, squeezing until her palms ached and suddenly the man gasped and his breathing regulated to normal. "I...I'm okay. I think I'm fine." The customers sighed with relief but a waiter still called for an ambulance.

Austin looked back at Ally, alarmed, "Ally...You did it...You stopped it."

Ally smiled slightly. She went to glance over again and her eyes happened to land on a young lady who was walking with two waters in her hands. She shrieked loudly, dropping the waters as they smashed to the floor.

"I c..can't br...breathe," she gasped, clutching her chest. Immediately everyone went to the woman now, this time the man declared it was an asthma attack. Customers were muttering about how weird today was, first the man then the woman.

Ally kept her eyes away from any customer in the room. She gripped the table, narrowing her eyes as she tried to focus on stopping what was going on. It wasn't working on the woman though, she was still suffocating.

"Austin, we need to go. _Now._" she demanded. Austin looked at her.

"Ally, stop this first," he said, eyes wide.

"I can't," she whispered, her hands were shaking. She was getting weaker from her abilities being on the go since yesterday morning. It was draining her. "Maybe it'll stop if I leave." Austin didn't know what to do. Were they supposed to leave? Should they stay until Ally's fixes this girl?

"Why is this happening?" he asked her in a low tone so nobody would hear.

"It's whenever I look at someone," she whispered. Austin stared at her.

"Get in the car, keep your head down," Austin told her. She nodded, sliding out from her booth. She managed to leave the restaurant. Austin dug through his jeans and laid the money down on the table.

The woman finally started breathing again, "Oh my Gosh!" she shouted. The customers surrounded her, making sure she was alright. "I...I don't even have breathing troubles! That was so weird!" she said, tiredly.

Austin took a deep breath, relieved. He slowly got up, leaving the restaurant. He met Ally in the car who had her eyes shut tightly, clutching her legs to her chest. Austin touched her arm but she shuffled away from him. It dawned on him that she was crying. "Als," he whispered.

"Stop calling me that," she growled at him, her voice muffled from being buried into her knees. He stared at her, not knowing what else to do. What else could he say? She nearly killed two people from just so much as looking at them and it was out of her control.

"It's...It's going to be okay. You didn't mean to. We just...We've eaten now let's get back and we'll-" he stopped talking when the rain started to pour again. "Ally." She peered up and saw the rain. She tried her hardest to make it lighter but nothing was responding. She was beginning to weaken even more within each ability that made its appearance.

As if that wasn't enough, the car doors snapped open. Angrily, Ally reached out and slammed it shut and locked it. Anything left in the car was being tossed at the windows. Austin got out of the car, locking and shutting all the doors before he jumped back into the car. "Ally-"

"Drive." she commanded. Austin slowly nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. Ally could feel her veins, muscles and head aching. Her energy was so she could hardly lift her head.

Driving through the pouring rain, Austin managed to get back to the barn. He put the car in park and got out of the car. Ally weakly reached for the door handle, her fingers trembling. Austin didn't hear the door open so he glanced over and frowned. Why was she moving so slow?

Ally managed to pull herself out of her seat when she opened the door, her movements not very fast. Her knees wobbled beneath her. She shut the door and just that simple effort caused her to feel even weaker. She stiffly started walking forward. Austin's eye brows furrowed as she moved very Zombie-like. Ally managed three more steps before she fell to the ground.

Austin sprinted to her, "Ally!"

She was lying on the ground, not caring that she was sitting in the mud and sopping wet grass as the rain soaked her, too. Austin got down next to her, worried. She was pale, her eyes were dull, and she was out of energy. She shook her head, "I can't," she murmured so low that Austin had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Come on," he said, scooping her into his arms and carrying her inside the barn. He laid her down on the floor, beneath the loft. "Ally, what's wrong?" he asked her, concerned, as he brushed hair from her face.

She took a deep breath, even her lungs ached. She didn't bother answering him; it would take too much effort and she just wanted to rest her eyes for a little while. He called her name but she just responded with a groan.

Austin whisked out his phone, dialing a number. He heard Trish on the other line, "Trish," Austin said. He looked at Ally who's eyes were fluttering. "Trish, Is anything going wrong with the ones in quarantine?"

Trish was confused on the other line, "I don't think so...Why?"

"Because Ally...I don't know, something's wrong. She can hardly move. She's acting like she hasn't slept in a decade." Austin said, frantically.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Trish said, "Are her abilities still going haywire?" she heard a simple 'Yes', "It's probably weakening her. The other ones in quarantine are pretty weak. Their abilities take a lot of control and they can only use their ability for so long before it's too much on their minds and bodies. It physically drains them. Ally has got numerous abilities that haven't stopped since yesterday morning. That must have a strong pull on her body."

"Do you know when this stops?" questioned Austin, trying to help Ally get comfortable as he took off his jacket and put it under her head.

"No...But for now, take care of her. Try to take her mind off of it. Do anything to stop her abilities." Trish said. Austin heard the line go dead and he hung up, taking a deep breath. He looked over at Ally who had tremors running through her body.

Austin opened his mouth to speak, but ducked when a board in the barn came flying. It nearly hit him in the head, but his moved quick enough to dodge it. He stared over to where the board was. He needed to watch himself and keep himself safe.

The rain was starting to pour through the roof, Austin sat next to Ally beneath the loft for shelter. "Ally, I'm going to sound crazy when I tell you this," he said. Ally opened her eyes and glanced at him. He could see the whites of her eyes were bloodshot with strain from focusing on her abilities so much. Austin took a deep breath, "You need to stop trying to control it. Just let it all go."

"What?" she managed to croak with a weak voice.

"Ally, you're hurting yourself by trying to control something that seems to be _out_ of control right now. You need to stop, you're just making yourself weaker. Don't focus on it." he said.

"Austin, I can't let it all go, you don't know what I could do to this place," Ally said, her voice shaking as her strength was beginning to deteriorate.

"Ally, it's wrecking you. You don't have a choice. It's best if you just let it be," Austin told her. Ally could feel her muscles quivering inside her body, her veins were pulsing, ear drums throbbing. She could feel a dull ache at the back of her skull from all the tension that was bound there while trying to stay in control and her eyes were burning.

And just like that, Ally let it go.

She dropped her head back in exhaustion, letting out a breath she had been holding. Austin jumped when the rain started beating down harder, beginning to come through the roof in a heavy downpour. Things went flying every which way, crashing against the barn along with unsteady thin boards being torn apart. Flames spat out of no where, creating a fire but within each fire that she'd created, the rain distinguished. Austin hadn't realized how much she'd actually been holding back.

He was a bit frightened, if he was brutally honest, but he decided not to show it. He didn't want Ally to feel worse. He looked over at her, crawling towards her side. He ran his fingers along her hairline. "It's okay," he whispered, a kiss being placed at the corner of her lips.

Ally felt a pull inside her body. It was an indescribable feeling really. It felt like she had a magnetic force inside her body, being pulled towards metal. Her veins grew tight, as if they were wrapping around themselves. She knew it was her abilities. Ally's abilities had never exactly had a physical feeling until now and she most definitely didn't want to feel it again. Her muscles were so sore that she could've sworn she heard them groan. Her heart was stuttering abnormally in her chest and she felt like she was ready to sink through the barn's floorboards.

"Austin," she croaked.

Austin had been laying next to her, staring at the loft above him and thinking over things when he'd heard her fragile voice crack. He pulled himself up a little bit, focusing on her, "Yeah?" he said, running fingers along her cheeks.

"Austin, I think I'm dying," she rasped out. Austin's hand stopped moving on her face and he stared down at her.

He shook his head, "No, you're not," he assured her, giving her a soft smile.

"No, Austin," she said, "This isn't me being afraid. I'm telling you this: I think I'm dying." Austin realized that she wasn't being irrational. He stared down at her, his lips parting slightly. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why was this happening?

"No...No, Ally, you're not dying," he said.

She suddenly used all of her strength to wrap her arms around his neck, hanging onto him as if her life depended on it. "You don't understand," she said again, "my teeth...I feel like my teeth are melting." she told him, her words starting to slur together. He stared at her. She couldn't read the panic in his eyes due to being so tired. It was hard work to just keep her eyes opened.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb on her cheek bone, "They're not, Ally," he whispered softly.

"And...And my veins feel really...really tight," she continued, "there's this weird feeling inside me and I don't know where it even starts or where it ends...but it feels like a magnetic pull, I don't know how else to explain it," she managed to sputter out.

Austin stared at her, feeling horror set in his gut. He nodded. "It'll...It'll go away. I promise." Austin was good at keeping promises, he wondered if this was the one he had to break.

Austin managed to tuck them both in the corner of the barn, away from where the rain was seeping through the roof and objects were being tossed around. The strangling smell of smoke burned his nostrils. He had his armed wrapped around Ally tucking her into his chest as if she were his most prized possession and right now, perhaps she was.

Suddenly everything quit; the rain, the constant fires that were burnt out, the objects hit the ground in a clatter. Austin looked around. The place was pretty torn up, but they could deal. It was still all they had right now. Austin quickly looked down at her. Her face was pale, her lips pushed into a pout, and her eyes carried dark circles beneath them. If he wouldn't of felt her light breathing on his chest or feel the trembling of her weak body, he would've thought she was gone, dead.

He kissed the top of her head. How could he fall for a girl like this? He didn't know, he just did. His phone buzzed in his pocket so he picked it up. "Hello?" he kept his tone low, hoping to not disturb the girl in his arms.

"Austin," Trish said, "is Ally okay?"

"She's...She's managing," he replied honestly. "Why?"

"Because there's been three deaths within the last two hours. We're doing our best to find whoever is doing this or how to stop it from infecting anymore people. It's draining them to the point that it kills them." Trish explained.

Austin's heart beat picked up in speed. "I know."

"I was - Wait...What? You...You know?" Trish said confusedly.

Austin sighed, "Yes."

"How did you know?" she queried.

"Because..." he trailed off before swallowing, "She's dying." he stated, finally coming into terms with it himself. "And she knows it, too. She's the one who told me that she was dying. I don't want to think that way but she's really weak."

"Austin.." Trish said softly.

There was a lump in Austin's throat, "And everyone keeps thinking that she's a monster, but I'm telling you right now that she's not. She's still human like the rest of us. If you could see her right now, you'd know it too." he said, his voice sounding slightly croaky. "How do...How can you tell that they're close to death?" he dared to ask.

"Austin-"

"Tell me."

"They just...get weaker. Then they get sleepier and sleepier until they're hardly awake anymore. Two out of the three who died were complaining of massive pain in their veins." Trish said. "Austin? Are you still there?" she questioned after a moment of silence.

"That's what Ally said," he choked out. "I ran away with her so she wouldn't die and now she's dying anyways."

Trish replied softly, "She's not as strong as we thought, I guess."

"Of course not. She's just a girl, Trish." he said, "I know everyone wants to argue with me on that, but she really is like everybody else. She's got feelings, like you and me, and she's got memories, like you and me, she's got pain and hurt, like you and me, she gets scared, like you and me. She's not a monster, Trish."

"I know, Austin. I believe you." Trish said.

Austin swallowed hard, before blurting, "It stops when she sleeps. How about the others?"

"Same thing," Trish said.

"Is there a way we can keep them asleep? Maybe it could restore their energy until this virus thing is out of their systems; they don't have to die." Austin said.

"We could try," Trish said, "But Austin, I don't know how you'll keep Ally asleep. She just might.." she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Austin squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"Yeah. I know." he mumbled. He took a deep breath. "But she's still here now, her hearts still beating...I'll think of something."

"Okay," Trish said, "It'll be okay, Austin."

Austin nodded although she couldn't see him. "Keep them asleep until this is all over. Find who's doing this." Austin then hung up the phone. He looked down at Ally. There had to be a way he could save her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ally was sitting on the barstool. Ronnie was in front of her, fixing up a warm drink of Hot Chocolate. Ally felt like he was overstaying her welcome. She figured that she would only be here for a couple of weeks until she felt secure with what was happening to her, but Ronnie has been so kind to her that she was pondering the thought of staying permanently. _

_"You know, Ally," started Ronnie, "You're your own person. You're the only one who can take these abilities and know what to do with them." He set the hot drink in front of her. _

_Ally stared at the drink, deciding she'd let it cool first. She looked up at Ronnie. "It's more complicated than that," she said._

_He gave her a smile that told her he knew she was right. "I understand that. What would I know? The most magical thing I can do is flip a coin and hope it lands on tails," he grinned. _

_"You think it's magical?" Ally asked him, "It is far from that. It's more of a curse, actually."_

_"You could call it that," he said, "Or you could call it gift. You could do many things with these talents, Ally." he said. Ally shook her head. "These abilities are your own, Ally. Make them your own. It's hard, I know, but when they spiral out of control, you don't let it overwhelm you or overtake you. They are who you are now and you control them. These abilities don't get to control you, you control them. Do what you want with them. Be them. You are stronger than anything or anyone on this planet. These abilities are yours, they've become your story and you're the writer. Write with them." _

Ally's eyes slowly opened. She was so exhausted still. She shifted onto her side and realized Austin wasn't with her. She looked around before letting her cheek touch the floor again. She then realized it wasn't pouring rain anymore. It was sunny, most likely what the weather was supposed to look like if she hadn't lost control.

Ally didn't know how she'd been sleeping, but she didn't care; All she knew was that it felt good to be able to have a good, full sleep. She realized Austin's jacket was on her and she shrugged it off, coming to a seated position. As she did so another board was ripping from the wall and came flying through mid air.

Ally was peeved; this was not going to continue. She was tired of looking at objects flying without her control, or people dying because she'd looked at them, or even the rain on a constant downpour because she couldn't stop it. She reminisced her talk with Ronnie long ago, she'd been dreaming about it for some reason. His words were echoing in her mind. _These abilities are yours, they've become your story and you're the writer. Write with them._ Not only had he said that but he always told her to 'be' her abilities.

"This is your mess, take control," Ally grumbled to herself. She didn't care that her limbs felt stiff and numb or that her finger tips were tingling or even the fact that her body felt like it was on fire.

With those last thoughts, Ally narrowed her eyes. She lifted a finger towards the objects that had decided to surge through the air and they froze. Ally could feel the quivering of her veins; she wasn't quite better yet but she wasn't going to let these abilities control her. She was going to be her abilities. They weren't going to write her story for her, she was the writer. She holds the pen. The lifted objects drop to the floor.

Ally hears the small patter of rain and realizes that the sun had gone. She glances up towards the sky and the rain quits, too. She had control now.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly, she began to tremble and shake. She was trying hard to fight against it but sooner or later that rain started to fall heavily again and the objects rose from the ground and swung around the barn. "I can't control this," she whispered to herself, even her voice quaking.

Ally lowers herself to the ground, feeling the aftermath from taking control for that small moment. She groans softly and wonders where Austin is. Her eyes are fluttering, her veins aching, and her muscles clenching and unclenching.

Austin glances down at his phone. He's inside a pharmacy store. He needed to hurry before Ally woke up. He reached the front till and tossed some sleeping pills, water bottles, and candy on the counter. The cashier scanned them, but that wasn't the only thing she scanned; her eyes were gazing up and down on Austin's toned body. Austin was too frigid to notice.

"That's 5.78," she said, her voice sounding flirty. Austin handed over the money and grabbed the plastic bag with his things. She waited for him to notice her but he never did as he booked it out of the place. She frowned. "My name is..." she sighed, he was already gone, "...Abigail."

He got into the car and was racing down the road when his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Austin Moon."

Austin slammed on the breaks. Luckily, nobody else was on the road. Time was frozen. On the other end of the line was Jimmy Starr. "Jimmy," Austin said, hoping his voice didn't shake. He decided to play it cool, "Your phone must be broken; I've tried contacting you several times."

"Nobody else seems to be having a problem," Jimmy growled.

"It must be my phone. I couldn't get a hold of Dez or Trish either. I'm so sorry, Jimmy, she got away." Austin lied, "I woke up and she was just gone. She knew I was going to kill her. I think she used one of her abilities to break the cuff and took off in the night. I've been after her ever since. Shouldn't be too hard to find her. I heard about the virus."

Jimmy blinked twice. "I underestimated you, Moon. You really are my best agent."

Austin gulped, "I wouldn't say that." Austin meant that literally, but Jimmy thought of him being humble.

"I am saying that," Jimmy replied, "Don't mind this call. Keep doing what you're doing. Find her, and when you do: Kill Her."

"...Uh, Yeah. Yeah, ab...absolutely." Austin stammered before he heard Jimmy hang up. Austin did too and then sighed. He started driving again. He was closer to the barn when he saw the rain pouring. "Oh no," he mumbled. He quickly got to the barn and jumped out of the car. "Ally!" he called.

He ran into the barn and she was standing up, wobbling. She would stand still and then stagger continuously. "Ally," he said, "What are you doing?" he walked further towards her.

"I...I can do it," she said, but her words slurred again. She lifted her hand and the objects in the air halted again. Austin's eyes grew bigger but then he sighed when they started flying again.

"Ally, just sit down," Austin said, approaching her carefully. She shook her head.

"I can do this," she rasped out. Even Ally heard her own voice getting weaker again. She tried to stop the rain. It got lighter but then went back to pouring as she dropped to the floor, breathing unevenly.

Austin bolted to her side, wrapping his arms around her. "Ally, you have to rest so we can get this out of your system." Ally let Austin carry her towards the corner again. He laid her down, using his jacket to pillow her head. "I got water and candy," he grinned at her as he held down the plastic bag with his knee so it wouldn't join the other objects in the room with their mission to fly around and smash.

Ally smiled weakly at him. He leaned over, placing his lips on her smile. He was starting to crave the taste of her lips and wanted to take every chance he could to kiss her. He pulled away slightly, his lips inches from hers. He could feel her uneven breaths on his mouth.

"Lay down," he told her when she'd tried to sit up. Ally gave in to his orders when realizing she was just too tired to sit up. Austin turned his back on her and grabbed a water bottle. He collected a small sleeping pill in his palm. He sneakily opened the small capsule and poured in the particles of medicine. He then handed her the water.

Ally was too tired to suspect a thing. She was thirsty, though; she gulped the water, pleased with how cool it was. "Refrigerated," she smiled at him.

"You know it," he replied, grinning slightly. He handed Ally some candy and she ate a few before mentioning that she felt sleepy. "Go to sleep," he encouraged softly, stroking her hair. He leaned down, pressing his lips on hers. She was too tired to return the kiss.

He pulled away and stared at her. He couldn't believed he did that, but it needed to be done. It wasn't like he committed a crime, either, he just snuck in some sleeping pills into her water. The rain stopped and the objects hit the ground when she was sound asleep. He took a deep breath, nodding once to himself.

He continued to stroke her hair softly, keeping her asleep. He called Trish. "She's asleep. Do you...Do you think that it'll work? Keeping her asleep?"

"It might. We've started putting the others to sleep and they're being monitored. They're getting stronger while they sleep." Trish said, "But this is people with one ability, Austin. Ally's got about 7 or 8 or something. I don't know what will happen to her, Austin."

Austin sighed, scrubbing his hair with his finger tips. "It's worth a try, right?" his voice wobbled. Trish nodded although Austin couldn't see it. "Get to the bottom of this," he told her, pushing away the lump inside his throat.

Trish nodded once again. "We're doing our best." she told him.

"Good," he said before hanging up the phone. He focused on Ally again, running a palm along her hair. He sighed, leaning back against the barn as he was left alone with his thoughts.

**. . . . . . . . **

Ally was weaker. Austin had wrapped her up in his coat, hoping that it would keep her warm but the only way for her to stay warm was if the rain would stop, but he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. She had beads of sweat gathered on her forehead, although she was shivering and chattering her teeth.

She glanced up at Austin with tired eyes. He encouraged her to sleep but she shook her head, claiming to not want it. He decided to lay next to her, leaning his head on hers as he kept her company by explaining his home life which was pretty good if you asked him. Ally listened, her fingers trembling as she touched his hand.

"I'm sorry I can't...can't control any of this," Ally apologized, her words tripping over the other. Austin looked at her, shaking his head. He ran his fingers along her cheek.

"Don't you apologize to me, this isn't your fault," he said, looking her in the eyes.

"Don't, Austin," Ally told him, "Stop treating me like I'm a Princess who's done no harm to the world. I'm a killer, Austin. It's who I am, it's what I was made to do. I don't care if you think they were feeding this to me because even if they were, it's the truth. Why else would I be this way?" Austin didn't reply, he just stared at her. "And I'm dying. Please, don't get attached to me."

"You're not dying," Austin declared. Ally sighed, dropping her head back. Her nose was getting stuffy, she was cold but sweaty, her hands held tremors, her legs felt wobbly and numb, and her head ached. "You just need to sleep."

"Austin-"

"Ally, when you sleep the abilities stop," Austin blurted. Ally looked at him. "When you're asleep, you might be able to regain strength."

"I've been sleeping practically this whole time, Austin. I'm getting worse. It might work for the others, but not me. I'm supposed to die." Ally said.

"No, you're not," growled Austin, "Why would you say that?"

"Because everything that has ever happened to me, has happened for a reason. Gaining abilities and now losing control of them, dying," Ally said. She nearly jumped out of the coat that was wrapped around her body when the doors slammed open, a gust of wind breaking through.

Austin looked over at the doors before looking back to Ally, "Go to sleep." he ordered. Ally stared at him for a long moment before resting her head against his shoulder, letting her eyes close. She wondered if she'd even wake up.

Everything stopped again and the only thing Austin could feel was the soft breathing against his neck. It was enough to make him fall asleep as well.

**. . . . . **

Trish was walking around the quarantine. There were hospital beds lined up side by side, one right after the other. She was told by Dez to watch for changes. She smiled at a couple, helping them with something if they'd asked. A few of them had regained energy long enough to hold back their ability before told to get back to sleep by one of the nurses.

Trish was checking their vitals, flipping through clipboards. Trish glanced at one of the doctors who was standing next to her, changing an IV bag. "Would you say that it'll pass soon?"

"They're running tests right now. We have one who is actually allowed to leave tomorrow. The virus or whatever this is, has worn off. It lasted for a maximum of four days, but I'd say if they can make it to the third day, they'll survive. That is if they're getting stronger. I'm not so sure about the weak ones," said the doctor, glancing over to a couple of the ability-able persons who were asleep on the bed, looking worse.

Trish grimaced and nodded. "We're supposed to be noticed if things change. Mr. Dez Fisher is still working on finding a cure and Jimmy Starr is working on finding whoever did this." Trish said. The doctor nodded as she dismissed herself.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Austin?" she said into the phone.

"Trish?" Austin sounded sleepy.

"I've got an update on this virus," she said.

"You do?" He sounded far more alert.

"Yes. I was checking their vitals. They're getting stronger. Doc says that one of them gets to leave because he regained control. He's saying that if they make it to the third day, stronger, they'll most likely survive. He's unsure for the other ones, though. We've got a few weaker ones who look to be fading. I'm not sure if all of them get through this, sleep or not. Is Ally getting stronger?" Trish asked, lowering her voice when asking about Ally.

Austin hesitated, "No." Trish's heart dropped for him. "I think...I don't know about her, Trish. I don't...I don't think she's one of the lucky ones." Austin's voice cracked.

"Don't lose hope," Trish said quickly, "If she can take down the damn world, she can take down a virus. Dez will find who did this."

"He better," Austin sighed, "She's just...she's pale, sweaty, shivering, trembling, complained of a headache once or twice and she can't stand up anymore. She gained control for a minute or two earlier today but since then she's just...gotten really bad."

"That's a good sign," Trish blurted, glancing towards the patients on the beds. Austin didn't say anything as he waited for her to go on. "A few of the ones that are getting better can hold their control for a few seconds. It actually strengthens them."

"I don't know, I don't want her to get worse. She's convinced that it's happening for a reason, that she'll die because it's supposed to happen. It's a load of bull to me," Austin grumbled.

"Keep her hydrated, Austin. I'm getting another call. I'll call when there's an important update." Trish said before hanging up to get to the other call. "Hello?"

"Trish," Dez said, "We've found our guy."

**. . . . .**

"Dez, I can't do this," Trish said, fixing her jacket.

"You'll do fine," he grinned before knocking on the door. Trish took a deep breath. They waited a couple moments before the door slowly opened and there was a young boy, who looked about sixteen, in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" he said softly.

"Ah, Yes," Dez said, flashing his badge, "We're from the government, we'd just like to ask you a-"

The boy suddenly took off, running through his house towards his back door. Dez yelled at Trish to stop him. Trish ran through the house for him and Dez went around the back. Trish caught him by the sweater but it ripped and he kept going. He slammed the door in her face and booked it through the yard.

"Put your hands in the air!" Dez yelled, pointing his gun at the boy. The boy knew exactly what that meant even without turning around. He stopped frozen in his steps, gulping. He slowly raised his arms. "Face me!" The boy slowly turned around again.

Trish got outside finally and saw Dez pointing the gun, "Dez!" Trish whispered.

"It's not loaded," whispered Dez.

"What?" Trish looked at him.

"You really think I'd point a loaded gun at a young boy? I'm not crazy," he whispered again before looking at the boy. The boy had a guilty look on his face and a burdened look in his green eyes.

"If you don't mind, we need to ask you some questions," Dez said, raising his voice so the boy could hear him from across the yard, "You run again and I'll shoot, but if you're willing to cooperate nothing will happen to you, we won't even take you to our office, just inside we go to get our answers."

The boy nodded, keeping his hands up as he waited for further instruction.

"Are you going to cooperate?" asked Dez. He nodded. "What's your name, kid?"

"Ben," he answered, his voice slightly wobbly, "Ben Xavier."

"Well, Ben, would you mind showing us inside?" questioned Dez, still pointing the gun towards Ben. Ben slowly nodded. Dez dropped his gun and Ben lowered his hands. He was hesitant before he walked towards Dez, eyeing him warily.

Dez motioned with his arm to lead the way. Ben managed to quirk his lips into a polite smile and he guided them inside, his muscles tense. Dez and Trish sat down on the couch. Ben shut the front door, locking it. Dez rose a brow.

"Mt Mom might come home soon," he said, sinking into the sofa. Dez and Trish nodded, smiling slightly. "You...You want answers? Answers to what?"

"Is there a chance you may have developed an ability?" Dez questioned gently. Ben denied it, shaking his head. "You know, Ben, a lot of people have grown this abilities. Don't be nervous. The government has an oath to protect people with those kinds of talents. But now there is someone who has an ability that harmed all of those people and we really need to know how and why," Dez said.

Ben swallowed hard before shrieking, "It was an accident! I didn't...I'm sorry! I can't...I just...Please don't arrest me! This...I..." he sputtered.

"Whoa, whoa, Calm down, Hun," Trish said softly, "You're not in trouble. We just need answers. Explain."

Ben sighed, taking a deep breath. "I turned sixteen five months ago. About a month after my birthday, I developed this...this ability, I don't know what to call it, and well, I can make people sick. But it's a different kind of sick, I found out it only harms people who have these abilities already and it...it causes their abilities to get out of control and they can't do anything about it. It drains their energy and eventually they die unless their bodies manage to defeat this virus. I can't control it; it just happens. I don't...I don't know anything other than that, I swear!"

"So, this is a new development?" Dez asked. Ben nodded. "You got it four months ago? Nothing like this happened four months ago."

"Well, I just moved here. I was leaving in Indiana, but my step dad got a jobs transfer and now we're here. I thought maybe things would be okay and level out, but it didn't. I moved here a couple weeks ago and I...I...It's wherever I go. I can't control it. It just happens. I don't know how to stop it." Ben said, sighing brokenly.

"It's okay," Trish said, setting a hand on his shoulder, "We know people who can help. We have people who teach people just like you how to control this ability. You can talk to the others too, learn about it. That is if there is a way to protect them from being infected again."

"What do you say? Would you be willing to come with us to learn how to control this?" Dez asked. Ben took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Great."


	13. Chapter 13

Ally's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was stiff and sore from lying around in the barn for so long. She rubbed her face; her hands weren't trembling anymore. Her eye brows furrowed together. Nothing was happening. The rain wasn't pouring, objects weren't flying, fires weren't burning. She was...controlling it. Her eyes got semi-larger as she sat up straight, wincing in the process. She didn't feel hot and sweaty, she wasn't shivering, and she definitely felt a source of strength inside her.

She heard car wheels rub against gravel, sounding nearby. She assumed it was Austin, considering she didn't see him inside the barn. The door opened and he steps in quietly. "Austin," she blurted, causing him to jump. He looked at her alarmed. Ally smiled, "I think I'm better."

He stared at her and then looked around. He looked at her confused. "But...No, Ally, you were not well last night. You were getting worse. You had a fever and you wouldn't stop shaking. I had to hold you to get you to stop," he told her, "You can't just...I would've noticed an improvement. You still looked ill when I left to get us breakfast."

"I must've gotten control and healed myself," Ally shrugged, looking up at him. He stared down at her. She was lying on her stomach on the floor, the color was in her face again, her eyes had that mysterious glint in them, her lips were no longer dry but smooth again, she wasn't shaking or trembling, not even sweating or chattering her teeth.

_She. Was. Better._

Austin opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang. He hesitated before pressing it against his ear. "Hello?"

"Austin!" Trish said, on the other line, "We found him! Turns out he was just a boy who was very new to having abilities and didn't know how to control it. Dez and I stayed up all night with the kid while he was being counseled and taught how to conceal his ability. He's learned how to control it. Everybody seemed to get better on their own time. One of them was even well enough to heal up the rest of them. Everybody is fine now. Have you seen an improvement in Ally?"

"An improvement? It's much more than just an improvement," he said, his voice still reeling from shock as he stared at Ally. She smirked at him, giving him a finger-wiggling wave.

"Oh?" Trish said, "How much more? Does she have control over her abilities again?"

"Definitely," Austin replied, "She healed herself in her sleep," he said.

"Oh." Trish said, eyes large. "Well, great! I told you things would turn out to be fine!" she grinned even though he wouldn't see it. Austin smiled slightly, walking forward and handing Ally the take-out bag.

Ally immediately dug inside it, pulling out a Styrofoam box which held pancakes. Austin sent Ally an apologetic look because she didn't have syrup or butter, but Ally didn't mind. She ate the pancakes anyways, not even caring that they were a little bit cold.

"Yeah, I guess you were right. I should probably listen to you more." Austin said, making Trish laugh before she dismissed herself on the phone. They both hung up. "So...You're feeling all better?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Ally said, her mouth full before she cupped a hand over her lips and sending him a shy look. She never talked with her mouth full, despite all that she's become, she did have manners when it came to eating food. Austin smiled slightly.

"Your strength is back?" Austin questioned, getting down on the floor next to her.

"Yes. I feel fine. I'm completely healed over. It's like nothing even got me down!" she grinned at him. He slowly nodded.

"Ally, you were really weak and very sick," Austin said. Ally looked at him with a look of amusement, a smirk crossing over her lips. "Don't...Don't do that to me." he said.

"Do what?" she asked him, swallowing her food.

"Don't put your guard up. You don't need to." Austin told her. Ally let the smirk drop from her face and she stared him.

She said softly, "Thank you, Austin."

"Don't thank me, I did what I had to." Austin replied.

"No, you didn't have to, but you did it anyways," she said, "I know I do a lot of things to make it seem like I was ungrateful, but I really did appreciate everything."

Austin stared her, smiling slightly as he nodded. Ally set the box of pancakes on the floor. Ally studied his face for a moment before wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pushing his lips onto hers. She liked his lips; they were soft, smooth, and always tasted good. She couldn't even recall a flavor, they were just simply good to kiss.

Austin continued the kiss, not daring to pull away. She was enticing, but what made her more pleasurable to kiss was the fact that her lips tasted like his favourite breakfast! Ally had pushed herself closer to him, her arms wrapping around his neck fully as if she couldn't hold him tight enough. Austin wrapped his arms around her small frame, drawing circles on her lower back with his finger tips.

At some point, Austin ended up lying on the floor, Ally's face directly above his as neither of them pulled away for a breath. Austin figured that if he was going to die, this would be the best way; suffocating from kissing Ally. It didn't go any further than that when she heard a small whisper echoing in the back of her mind. Ally's eyes widened as she pulled off of him, sprawling out on the floor.

Austin was alarmed by the separation, "What's wrong?" he asked her, breathlessly. He searched her face and could see the panic there.

Ally's breathing was uneven as she stared at him. And there she heard it again.

_What's wrong with her? Did I do something wrong?_

Ally scrambled to her feet and swallowed down hard. Ally couldn't even spit out words to give him an explanation to what was going on. She kept shaking her head, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

"Ally, what is it?" he asked, getting onto his feet, "You look scared."

Ally's eyes slowly looked towards the barn doors that were wide open, blowing in a soft breeze. Ally did what she could only think about: she ran.

Bolting to the doors, she ran as fast her legs could. Austin called after her and she knew he was chasing her. Ally could feel the wind catching in her hair and right now she wished that if she could have any other ability right now, she'd wished for teleportation. So she could just disappear.

"Ally! Stop!" Austin yelled from behind her. He was so angry. She used him! He took care of her and she used him so she could run! He shouldn't have been so stupid! He should have known that Ally was playing him so she could be on the loose again. She wasn't a human, she was a monster. And she played a very unfair game.

_I can't believe she used me! I was actually falling for her and it was all so she could run from me! That bitch! Everybody was right; she is a monster._

The words were metaphorically slapping Ally. To hear him thinking that about her was the worst thing to have happened to her. That's right: _Ally can hear his thoughts._ It was sudden, like somebody flicked on a switch for her and turned off one for him.

Ally heard tires rubbing against the gravel, but she kept running. Then she halted. If Ally can hear his thoughts, that means he's not immune to her. Ally can do anything she wants to him. He can't hurt her because she could easily stop his thumping heart - Okay, Ally wouldn't kill him, but she could do so much more.

"Ally!" Austin yelled, jumping out of the car. Ally turned around suddenly, panting. It would be so easy for her to throw a hallucination at him but she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to. _It was Austin_, she can't just hurt him. "What the hell!" he yelled.

He got to her and the closer he came, the louder his thoughts were. Ally knew she could just turn the switch off so she wouldn't hear him, but she was so confused on how she was _able _to hear him.

He snapped a hand cuff on her wrist, "You can't run from me," he barked at her, venom dripping in his tone.

Ally tugged on her cuffed arm, "No...No, Austin, don't do this. Austin, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly," he spat, "You know, you really are a monster. You figured that if you could make me think differently of you, you could get away easily. It's sickening to know I fell for that."

_Fell for you, Ally Dawson._

Ally flinched at his thought. She looked at him, "I didn't make you do anything. You thought differently of me on your own," she murmured. He tugged on her arm, jerking her towards him.

"This time...I am going to kill you," he whispered into her ear.

Ally jerked back, not minding that it tugged on her wrist. "You don't even have the needle."

"We're going back to get it," he hissed.

"No, Austin, stop," Ally tugged on her wrist again. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Life's tough, Ally," he spat at her, tugging roughly on her wrist and pulling her towards the car.

_Just use your abilities, Ally! Just do it! _Ally kept telling herself, but she couldn't bring herself to use any of it on him. She couldn't hurt him and she was afraid that if she used something on him, he'd never trust her again. That is if he still trusts her right now.

"Austin, stop," Ally ordered again, pulling on her wrist so hard she could feel it bruising.

Austin turned around and twisted her arm, but Ally didn't even bat any eye. "Why should I?" he seethed, "Why should I stop, huh, Ally? Give me a reason."

"I promise you that there's an explanation why I ran...I...Don't do this. Don't kill me, Austin. Please, don't," Ally pleaded. Austin stared at her. Did she look...scared?

"I want that explanation. Why did you run?" he asked her. Ally wouldn't tell him. Austin laughed sourly at her. "That's what I thought. You played me, Ally."

"I didn't play you," she replied quickly, "I'm telling you, Austin, there's a reason. You don't understand. Something...Something came up...I have to go."

"You have to go?" Austin replied, bitterly. "You're not going anywhere. We're going back to that cabin and I'm going to stick that needle into your arm and you're going to beg me to live."

"Isn't that what I'm doing right now?" she snapped at him. He stared at her. Ally swallowed. She didn't want to die. She recalled many times when she'd wished and prayed for death, but now she wants so badly to live. "Austin, please, just...don't," she whimpered, her voice beginning to wobble. She didn't even have strength to smirk.

"Tough luck," he spat, not falling for the weak look in her eyes even though it was tugging on his heart. He managed to pull her towards the car while she was dragging her feet, trying to brace herself.

"No, Austin!" she shrieked.

"Ally, stop," he snapped as she shoved into the backseat. "Don't try to pretend you're human, because you're not. You're a monster. Just like they said you were." Austin twisted her other hand behind her back so she was handcuffed. He then slammed the door.

He got into the driver's side and buckled up. He started the ignition and angrily pressed down on the gas. He wasn't even confident that he would be able to kill her, but he was going to do his best to get the job done.

Ally looked around frantically. She didn't want to tell Austin that he was no longer immune to her. She didn't want to scare him. She'd never felt so much for a boy before. Ally suddenly took control of the car with her mind, shifting the wheel to the right.

Austin shrieked, "Ally! Ally! Stop!" He tried to steer the wheel back to the road but the force she had on the wheel was stronger than he ever expected. It almost felt like the steering wheel was rusted into that turning position before it straightened out and the gas pedal was pushed down by another force and zooming down the other way.

"We're not going to that cabin," Ally declared.

"Ally, stop it!" he yelled, finding her eyes in the mirror.

"There's nothing you can do about this," she smirked at him, "You're going to listen to me. We're not going to that cabin and you're not going to kill me. You're going to let me go." Then the brake was slammed to a halt, the stick-shift pushed into PARK.

Austin got out of the driver's side and opened the door to the backseat. He pulled Ally out of the car with a look of confusion as he was searching his pocket for the key to unlock the cuffs. "Ally, I can't control my hands. It's like my mind is doing this on its own." he said, sounding nervous.

Ally swallowed, "I know."

"You know? What do you mean you know?" he asked her while his hands were fumbling with the key to unlock her hands. He snapped them off and tossed the cuffs far away. Ally noticed he had a great throw.

"Because that's how mind control works," she whispered, wondering if he could see the apology in her eyes that she was feeling so deeply.

Austin's eyes slowly looked into hers as they got a little bigger. He didn't say anything more, he only stared at her, and she could see how confused he was. His lips were parted, daring to ask her exactly how she was doing this to him but he never did and she never gave a further explanation. He searched her face, maybe he'd find an answer there but she had her guard up again.

"Give me your keys," she said. Austin was trying to fight the control but he couldn't. He reached into the car and took the keys from the ignition. He clenching them in his hand so tight that he could feel welts growing. He turned around, holding the keys to her. Ally had her palm out, ready to catch them.

"This isn't making any sense," Austin finally blurted, his mind spinning with questions that he never asked her. Austin could feel his hand twitching as he attempted to control his own mind but the force was strong on her. No matter what he did, he was no match for her. His keys were dropped into her hand.

Ally clutched the keys. "You are not going to move until I am off of this road," Ally said. Austin stared at her.

"You're not going anywhere," he shot back, but he was unable to move his feet or reach out his arms to grab her. Ally slowly sunk into the driver's seat of the car, slamming the door shut. She looked into his eyes, taking a moment to see how brown they were before she put the key into the ignition.

Ally's foot stepped hard on the gas, the car tires spitting dirt and gravel as it took off. Ally watched him through her side view mirror. Austin just stood there, unwavering, watching her leave helplessly. He wanted to move but he couldn't. He wasn't sure how long the mind-control lasted on him but once the car was out of sight, he stumbled.

He caught his balance before he could tumble over and knew that the control was over. Austin took a deep breath, "Shit," he reached his arms up to run his hands through his hair. He looked around, but of course nobody was there.

He thought of three things: Ally was gone, his car was technically just stolen, and _he was not immune_. Totally flustered, he kicked the gravel. For a moment, Austin figured Ally had lied to him but he remembered that Carrie, too, had no affect on him. He sucked in a lungful of air. How did she do that? How did Ally control him? _What happened?_

"Gah," he grunted, finally pulling on the roots of his hair one last time before grabbing his phone from his pocket. He dialed a familiar number. "Dez."

"Austin?" Dez turned away from his computer, focusing on his phone call.

"Dez, she's gone," Austin announced.

_She's gone. _It echoed in Dez's mind, but once the words left Austin's lips, it echoed inside Austin's mind, too, and he thought he could feel himself crumbling but he didn't let himself. He was angry that she left, angry that she ran. Dez lowered his voice so nobody could overhear the conversation, "Are you telling me that Ally ran?"

Austin grunted in frustration, "Yes, Dez! That's exactly what I'm saying! She's gone! She took my...she took my car!"

"Where are you right now?" Dez stood up, feeling alarmed. If Ally was gone, and Austin wasn't with her...that could lead to preposterous things.

"I'm still at this stupid barn! Dez, what am I going to do? She ran!" Austin said, putting his fingers back into his hair again, disheveling it.

Dez pursed his lips, "Trish and I will meet you there. You can take my car. Trish and I will drive back in her car."

Austin took a deep breath, nodding his head in agreement. He didn't know why he was still looking around, he wasn't going to find anything, _she _wasn't going to turn that car around and come back. "Get here quick. I think I'm going on a wild goose chase," Austin mumbled before hanging up.

. . . . .

Ally thought maybe she was going crazy as she had just driven for long hours and was now coming back to the building where she was held nearly hostage for two full years. The doors snap open and she walks through, shoes clicking against the flooring. It was run down, but not run down enough. She throws her palms out and watches picture frames smash against the floor. She's so determined on getting to her destination that she doesn't even smirk. The building is mostly vacant. Before Austin had gotten to her, she'd done a good job at killing a majority of the people in the building. The ghosts that haunted her.

The hallway felt too long and too narrow as she made her way to the conference room. The conference room was the one room where all the scientists used to gather to discuss Ally and what they wanted from her. They were silly to think that she never knew what they discussed in that room; she did have telepathy after all. The conference room doors snap open.

Beside the large window that made the city outside look like a portrait, was George Carlton and Ronnie Romone. She wondered why she left them. When this whole thing had begun, she didn't have it in her being to kill them but she feels that the tables have turned since then.

They crane their necks at the sound of the doors hitting the walls. Ally stops walking and takes a good look at them. They looked flustered and in deep thought, but their eyes have gotten bigger once they realized who they were staring at.

"Ally," George gawked before a grin split his face, "You're back."

"Yeah," was all she replied.

"I knew you'd pull through," George smirked, "You did slow down for a while there."

The doors slammed closed. "I'm picking up my pace again," she said, cocking her head to the side again as she studied the room with her eyes. Ronnie hadn't uttered a word. He just stared at Ally, not knowing what to do exactly.

George surprised her by not adding another remark and instead letting the room fall into a vast silence. Ally let her eyes roam a little more before she focused on George. She gave him one tight smile and one sharp glance.

His face was pale, a force wrapping around his neck, decreasing his supply of oxygen. Ally inched closer, staring at him with sinister eyes as she allowed for this to go on. Ronnie turned away. He knew he wasn't leaving this place alive today. He was glad he didn't have a family at home; he was terrible at goodbyes. That's why he wasn't going to say goodbye to Ally when the time came, _when she'd find out._

"A-A-Al," gasped George, unable to even finish her name. His eyes were bulging from his skull, blood vessels popping. Ally's smile grew tighter and more mischievous as she breathed in deeply, watching him crumple to the floor in a ball. Then she breathed out and let him pant for air. "Ally," he was finally able to say before Ally batted an eye and he was groping at his one chest. George managed to sit up, "Don't do this," he gasped, feeling the shooting pains running up and down his arms while the organ in his chest stuttered, stuttered, flopped.

"It's already done," she spat acidly, leaning forward and putting a palm on his chest and pushing forward, sending him onto his backside. George wheezed quietly before finally his lungs didn't expand anymore nor did his heart beat; George Carlton was dead.

Ally slowly looked at Ronnie. Ronnie grimaced, gulping. Ally pulled her hands towards herself, pulling on her thumb nervously, standing in an insecure stance. "I have a preposition for you," she said. Ronnie stared at her, waiting for her to go on. So she did, "Forget about everything. I will enslave this world and make it mine, for you, but I won't kill you. You can live in it with me."

"Ally, I love you. I used to wish you were my daughter. I wanted to be there for you and be with you," he swallowed hard and shook his head, "But not like this."

Ally stepped forward, her eye brows knitting together. "You were the one who wanted this," she said, "You told me I had to fix the human race - I had to kill the human race. I did all of this for you."

"I'm sorry you saw it that way," he said, "I never wanted this, Ally. Ever. Especially not for you. You were never meant for this task. Nobody was."

"I thought you were the only one who ever loved me," Ally said, feeling her eyes fill with tears. She didn't like being vulnerable, but she felt herself letting go. She blamed it on Austin for softening her up.

"I'll always love you, Ally," Ronnie smiled warmly, "But this wasn't what I wanted for you."

"You never loved me," Ally shook her head, feeling her nose starting to run while a tear ran down her cheek. Ronnie frowned, shaking his head, wanting to convince her otherwise.

"Ally, you were practically my daughter-"

"You _brainwashed _me," she interjected, venom seeping into her voice.

"I did not brainwash you," he denied.

"You let _them_," Ally spat, "They told me to be everything I never was. They told me that I _was _all of those things and now I don't know where I stand," Ally licked her lip, tasting salt from a tear that had fallen there. "You knew what they were doing with me, every time there was an experiment, or a test, every time they told me what my _job _was." Ally whispered, "I was a dreamer and you let them steal that from me."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," Ronnie said, "I was going to take you with me somewhere. Your parents left you, you were broken and scared. I was going to be somebody you could trust but George took a very good interest in you and you were always to naive to not listen to anything he said. Instead of controlling these abilities by yourself, you let him tell you how to do it, you let him teach you these things, you could've just let me do that, but you didn't, Ally. I was going to take you away from here and you were going to be just like everyone else but you started getting stronger, Ally. You started getting rebellious. I was too afraid to take you anywhere."

"You knew what they were doing to me," Ally repeated, "Those experiments, medical exams, those tests and needles, the scans and x-rays. _You knew everything_."

Ronnie sighed, "Yes, but I didn't mean for anything-" He stopped in mid-sentence, placing a hand on his stomach.

Ally's accusatory stare slowly softened and she looked at him alarmed, "Ronnie?" she inched closer to him. Noticing the look of pain on him, she searched her abilities but found that she was not the one causing him pain. "I'm...I'm not doing anything," she admitted to him, her eyes truthful.

"I...I know," he forced out a smile, but the warmness of it was cut off as he let out a groan. He doubled over, slowly letting himself sit on the hard ground.

"Ronnie...What's happening?" she asked him, getting near him.

"I took a pill," he mumbled, his vision getting blurry.

"What? What pill did you take?" she asked him, worriedly. She felt something tugging at her heart, and it hurt.

Ronnie laid himself down on the ground, feeling beads of sweat gathering along his hairline. _This is it, it's working._ Ally heard that thought and her eyes got bigger.

"What's it? What's working?" she frantically queried. He groaned, grunted, and moaned, clutching at his stomach. So the pill isn't so painless after all, he thought.

"Us...The scientists...we made a pill. We're not releasing it. Too many deaths would happen too fast. But it's..." he moaned in pain, feeling as if his guts were exploding inside of him, "Basically when you feel that it's decent you leave this world...You take a pill. It will take care of all of that." He gasped in pain.

Ally's eyes got bigger, "Ronnie...Are you telling me that this pill is a suicide pill?" she whimpered, sniffing as tears ran from her eyes and dropped from her nose as she stared down at him. Her face felt messy, but she didn't care. She focused on him.

"You weren't supposed to come back, Als," he whispered, "You got away." His eyes were starting to flutter along with his heart. It wasn't a good flutter, absolutely not, his heart was coming to a stop.

"No," Ally gulped. She straddled his waist, pressing her palms on his chest, "You're not...I can heal you, Ron," she told him. He shook his head. Ally forced her everything into her palms and his body jerked slightly, shaking with the force. Ally took a look in his eyes, waiting to see that she'd healed him and the sparkle in his brown eyes had come back, but they were still fluttering. She tried again, her hands trembling on his chest. He jerked again before he panted.

"Ally," he said, but she kept trying to heal him. "Ally," he repeated, but she continued to attempt healing. "Ally," his voice rasped, going as loud as it could while he was in a dying state. Ally looked at him. "Ally, no. Stop. You can't heal me."

"Yes, I can," she promised, pressing down onto his chest again.

"No, you can't, Ally. You can't raise people from the dead. You wish you can, but you can't." he said, his voice only getting weaker within each word.

"You're not dead yet," she replied, her cheeks getting rosy from the tears that had rubbed along them.

"I'm dying, Ally, I chose this." Ronnie told her.

"I would never kill you," Ally shook her head, her voice cracking as tears streamed faster and faster.

"I know, Als. I know. I want you to know that, despite not being blood related, you _were _my daughter. I thought that much of you." he told her. Ally felt a lump swelling in her throat as she whimpered softly in sync with the tears that made her eyes red.

"You were like a Dad," she managed to choke out, "Please, Ronnie...Don't leave me here," she shook her head, body shaking from holding in sob. Ronnie managed to stroke a thumb along the side of her arm before he let his arm drop to the floor.

"Do me a favor," he rasped out. Ally looked at him. "Find Ally Dawson. Be Ally Dawson again. Set yourself free from all of this. Don't kill the human race. This was their world first. The scientists were wrong. You were not meant to do this. Don't kill anyone anymore. You were taught wrong, Ally. Very wrong. Find yourself, Okay?" he gulped, gasping once, "Listen to me, You're going to be in a lot of trouble, Ally, but you'll find a way. You are going to take responsibility for what happened but I also want you to tell them what happened to you. What we tried to do to you. You are not _a monster_. You are not _a killer_. You are Ally Dawson."

"Ronnie, Don't," Ally whispered, watching his eyes flutter, "Don't go. Please," she begged. She pressed her palms on his chest and attempted to heal him again, but she got nothing. She watched his eyes lull back. He was lifeless and becoming very cold. "No, Ronnie," she gasped, she pressed her palms harder onto his chest, "Don't leave me here," she pleaded again before letting her head hang low.

Austin Moon had gotten out of his car - Well, Dez's car anyway. "Austin!" Dez called, getting out of Trish's vehicle. Austin turned to look at his best friend. "Let me come with you, somebody needs your back!"

"Dez, no," Austin said, "This isn't safe-"

"Austin, You need help for this one. You just explained to me that Ally used mind-control on you. I am not letting anything else happen to you. I may be risking my own life, but it's okay because the person I'm risking it for is you. My best friend." Dez said. Austin stared at Dez. He glanced at Trish who sat in the car giving him a warm smile.

"Gun up. Trish stays in the car," Austin decided, running into the building. Dez nodded, grabbing a gun before following Austin inside. When they got inside the dimmed hallway, they noticed how torn up the place was. They roamed the halls before noticing pictures frames on the floor. "She was definitely here," Austin murmured. Dez nodded.

"How'd you know she'd be here?" Dez asked, keeping his voice low while he looked around at his surroundings.

"This was the first place she went to when this whole thing started, "Austin replied before he nodded towards another hall. There was large doors at the end of the hall. "You think she's in there?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Dez replied. They agreed to continue on and stalked towards the doors. They held their guns close although they knew if Ally were to strike at them, guns would do nothing but stall her for a couple seconds.

Austin and Dez shared a soulful look before taking a deep breath and kicking the door open with his foot. Ready to face a smirk-lipped Ally towering over ten dead bodies, Austin was thrown off guard when her figure looked so small, sitting on top of a lanky man's body. Her shoulders were slumped forward sadly and when she looked over at Austin, she didn't stand up or try to explain herself, she didn't put up her guard, she didn't even force a smirk.

The whites of her eyes were blood shot and the rims of her eyes were a blotchy red as she stared at him. Tears still ran down those cheeks that had gone rosy when she whimpered helplessly, "I couldn't save him."

The sound of her voice was nothing Austin or Dez had heard before. So broken, so dead, so inevitably and irrevocably human. Instantaneously and slowly, Austin and Dez lowered their guns, staring at Ally with unreadable expressions. They glanced around the room and noticed George's corpse before looking back over at Ally.

Austin and Dez looked at each other before separating; Dez walked to George to check out the body and Austin slowly shuffled his feet to Ally. He was barely even fully crouched down, when she launched herself into his arms, wrapping herself into them.

Austin didn't know what to think, but he still held her while she cried into his shoulder. He looked down at the body and he knew due to Ally's current state that she had _not _caused this death.

Trish was drumming her fingers nervously on the steering wheel. They'd only been in there for nearly 25 minutes but she was getting more worried as time went on. She forced herself not to go to a place of negativity. Her nerves were rattled from the current situation, so she turned off the radio. That's when she saw the doors open and out came her two favourite boys, her eyes got a bit rounder when she saw Austin carrying Ally with him.

Dez opened the door for Austin. Austin slid inside, not even letting go of Ally. Dez shut the door and jumped into the passenger side. Trish was full of questions. "Drive." Austin demanded. Trish didn't argue; the car lurched into motion.

"Do you have a plan?" Dez asked him, trying to communicate over the sound of Ally's cries.

Austin looked down at Ally before looking back up to his best friend. "We can't take her to Jimmy."

Austin was waiting for Dez to argue and tell him that Ally is still a bad person and despite what they saw in the building, it was no surprise that she had killed that other man, but instead, he heard Dez say, "I know."

"Austin, What about your car?" Trish asked, recalling they'd left it there.

"We'll get it later," Austin brushed it off.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Trish said, not even bothering to understand what had happened.

"We need to find somewhere safe for her. Just...anywhere. Just drive until we find somewhere to keep her. Dez, I want you to call Jimmy and tell him that Ally is still on the run and I am trying to find her as best as I can. You are unsure as of why she's not hurting anyone and that you have joined me in the search and Trish refused to leave you because she was worried. Mention that Ally stole my car when she took off." Austin instructed. "Hurry."

"I'll do that tonight," Dez promised, figuring that Ally's cries would interrupt the call. "I'll call in about the building we were just at. He'll think we just followed through there, point him in the opposite direction."

Austin nodded in agreement, "Perfect," he said. Austin looked back down to Ally, her cries were getting quieter but the tears were still running down her face, dampening his shirt. He had so many things to ask her: Why did she run? When had he lost his immunity on her? Who was that man? What happened to that man? Why did she kill that other man? Who were they?

But for now, Austin held her tightly and let his thumb rub along her arm. Dez and Austin shared a look with each other, silently agreeing that they both didn't know what to do and what would happen if Jimmy ever found out. Dez turned around in his seat, instructing Trish on where to go and what turns to take. Dez quietly mumbled to Trish that they would explain everything once Ally was asleep.

**I rewrote this freaking one hundred times(not really) and FINALLY it turned out better. My thoughts were scrambled everywhere, but finally we've got a decent chapter :3**


	14. Chapter 14

The car had been in motion for four hours before Dez and Trish jumped up to grab some food. Austin stayed inside the car with Ally who was still asleep. Austin kept playing their fight from earlier over and over in his head. He kept seeing the look on her face when she'd pulled away from the kiss. She'd looked so frightened.

Austin looked down at Ally when he felt a movement. He saw her brown eyes staring up at him, still slightly red and puffy, "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she murmured back.

They stared at each other for a moment before Austin decided to explain where they were. "We made it out of the city a few hours ago...We're not exactly sure where we are, but Dez and Trish were hungry. They just ran inside to get food for all of us." he said. Ally slowly nodded.

"You're not turning me in?" Ally said quietly.

Austin stared at her, his thumb running across her cheek, "No," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back. Austin stared at her. Ally took a deep breath, letting her head rest on his chest again, thankful that she was next to him again. She didn't know what she was thinking, running away from him like that. She still didn't understand how he wasn't immune anymore, but she didn't care right now. She'd figure it out later.

"Ally?" Austin murmured, fingers playing with the ends of her hair. Ally hummed in response. "Who was he? The guy at the building," he asked her. Ally felt her heart crack again, guts churning.

"A good friend," her voice cracked before the passenger and drives side doors opened, Trish and Dez hopping inside.

"You're awake," Trish said from the passenger side, her body twisted so she could see Ally. Ally looked over at Trish and slowly nodded. "I got you a bagel. I hope that's okay," she said, handing over a bagel. Ally smiled slightly, taking it. She then handed Austin a sandwich.

They ate their food before continuing on the road, but Austin noticed Ally hadn't eaten her bagel. "You should eat," he murmured. Ally shook her head, resting against Austin's chest. Austin sighed softly. Ally listened to Austin's heart beat drumming against his ribcage. The rhythm relaxed her and she fell asleep again.

. . . . . .

"Ally," murmured a soft voice. Ally's eyes slowly fluttered. She slowly moved her head and saw Austin staring down at her. She was still on his lap in the car. Ally figured she must've slept for hours because the sun had gone down and the moon had come out. "We found a place," Austin said.

Ally slowly looked out the window. She saw a building with a sign that had lit up words reading 'MOTEL' although the L was burnt out. "Austin, he could find you here-"

"We'll be fine," he promised her, "Dez and I talked it through. Dez and Trish have already gotten us set up," Austin said, holding the key out for her to see. "We're leaving again tomorrow morning. It's too busy out here."

Ally slowly nodded, getting off his lap. She wondered how he didn't get annoyed or sore with her sprawled onto his lap for that long of a drive. They must've driven for at least eight hours. Austin slid out the door, turning around to help her out of the car. Ally avoided his helpful hand and got out of the car herself. Austin dropped his hand by his side. Was she still angry about earlier? ('Cause he did try to kill her).

"This way," he mumbled after locking the car. He lead her inside the motel, dangling the key in his hand. Austin opened the door and let her walk in first. She walked inside and looked around. Well, it was better than sleeping in a car or staying inside that broken down barn.

Austin shut the door. "Trish and Dez are just next door if you need them...but I doubt you will," he grinned at her. Ally smiled slightly before sitting down on the bed. Austin watched her. Ally was so different, she was so sad. She laid down on the bed and focused on the ceiling.

Recalling that one night in the barn, Austin walked over and laid down next to her. Ally was so confused. He was so angry at her earlier and now he was acting as if none of that ever happened, as if he'd never witnessed that he no longer had immunity. Ally stared at the side of his face before saying, "You're not afraid."

Austin turned his head and looked at her, "Why would I be?" he asked her.

"You saw what I did to you this morning. You're not immune to me anymore, Austin. Why aren't you afraid of me like everybody else?" asked Ally.

"Well," Austin said, focusing on the bland ceiling above him, "Trust is believing in someone, even when you have to look beyond their mistakes."

"You trust me?" she queried. Austin looked over at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I do." he said. He looked away, shaking his head, "This morning was rough. Let's not talk about it." He didn't want to remember that he was about to take her life. He didn't want to remember that look of fear when she'd pulled away from that kiss or even remember the sound of her begging him not to hurt her/kill her.

Ally agreed, nodding her head. "Time flies, doesn't it?" Ally voiced. Austin glanced at her, nodding his head. "Yesterday I couldn't control anything, today I forced an ability on you." Ally said.

There was that topic again; Austin wanted to ask her about it. But he was afraid to know the answer. Had she lied about the immunity?

"What are you thinking?" Ally asked softly, turning to look into his eyes. Austin frowned in confusion.

"Ally, I witnessed what you did to me today. I know you can hear my thoughts." he said. With that being said, he felt a little bit uncomfortable. He has thought some pretty...lustful things about Ally. What if she heard one of them? He gulped.

"I'm not going to read them." she stated. He looked at her. "That's invading privacy," she smiled slightly. Austin chucked, recalling when he'd told her that himself. His laughter died and his eye brows knit together. He _taught _her something. He didn't want to teach her anything. He didn't want to feel as bad as those scientists, always controlling her.

"Nothing should stop you," he replied. Ally looked at him, puzzled. "Don't let anybody control you, Ally. The last two years everyone has controlled you. You've never been...what you want. It's what everybody wants of you. I would hate to live like that. I'm sorry you had to. I don't want to teach you anything, I don't want to control you, too."

Ally studied his face for a moment before she said, "You didn't. You never _taught_ me anything, you just _helped_ me."

"Ally, I told you what you could and couldn't do. What was appropriate of you and what wasn't. I was just like them. Telling you what to do and how to do it," Austin said.

"You're nothing like them," Ally looked him in the eye, slightly peeved that he would say something like that. "You just showed me that I could make good choices instead bad ones. I guess you did teach me something, you taught me that I could still be me."

Austin would've kissed her at that moment, but right now, he really loved talking with her. He didn't want to ruin this conversation. "I would really prefer not to talk about this morning, but I have to know...Why did you run?"

Ally didn't know why she was shocked by his question. It was bound to pop up at some point. Ally looked away from him. "Because I could hear you. In your head. I guess I got scared." she said. Austin felt like wrapping her up in his arms and staying that way until the world ended.

"Why would you get scared?" he asked.

"Because it's you," she said, finally turning to look at him, tears lining her eyes. "I'm not supposed to hear you or be able to have an effect on you. And then I woke up this morning and I could hear you and everything you were thinking. What happens when I let my guard down now? You're not immune to it anymore. I could do anything to you."

Austin caught a tear with the pad of his thumb, "You won't," he said.

"We don't know that. I could get that virus again. I won't even be able to look at you because of the consequences." Ally said.

"You won't get sick again. That boy is learning how to control his ability." Austin said.

"But Austin," she swallowed, "I have a feeling that it was on purpose." she said. Austin looked at her, arching a brow quizzically. "They knew I was with you and that I wasn't hurting you. They knew somehow that you weren't effected by me at all. Somebody made me sick, so I could hurt you. The virus made me stronger, Austin. A lot stronger. Strong enough that I could hurt those who have become immune to it, like you. The virus was given to me on purpose. They were trying to hurt you. And me. Both of us."

Austin wanted to shake his head, give her a smile and tell her that she was talking crazy and that wasn't true, but he couldn't. He couldn't because it made perfect sense. Austin hadn't become immune until after Ally had that virus and when Ally woke up this morning, she looked like she hadn't of even been sick for a day. There was no way she could have healed herself that quickly when she'd been that weak unless she'd gotten stronger.

"We should tell Trish and Dez," Ally murmured. Austin nodded in agreement, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know who did it, don't you?" Austin finally said, looking at her, "You knew who sent that boy to infect you," Austin said. Ally slowly nodded. "Is that why you were at that building?"

"I killed him, Austin," Ally looked at him, "I thought I was done with that and I didn't want to be that anymore. When I was driving away in your car, I pieced all of that together. I was angry. So I killed him. George Carlton. The man who brainwashed me over the last two years and stole me from my true identity. He made me into _this_." Ally explained with a grief ridden voice.

"And the other one?" asked Austin, swallowing hard as he remembered her sitting over that body. Ally avoided eye contact as she got a sour, pained look on her face.

"That wasn't me," she whispered, "I made a preposition for him," she began, "I told him that I was going to kill everyone, like they'd wanted for so long. He then told me that it wasn't what he wanted for me, that I was never supposed to become this way," Ally felt a tear roll down her cheek, "I got mad at him for letting all of those scientists and George, brainwash me from what I used to be. For letting them turn me into this monster that everyone feared. But I didn't...I didn't kill him, that wasn't me," Ally said, her voice cracking, "he started feeling a lot of pain. I did think it was me at first, losing control, but then he told me that they'd made up a pill. A suicide pill. And he'd taken it." Austin closed his eyes in sympathy as the story went on, "I tried to save him, to heal him, but it didn't work. It wasn't preventable. He basically committed suicide in front of me."

"You loved him a lot," Austin said, looking at her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"He was the closest thing I had to a Dad. He loved me when nobody else did." Ally said, her eyes getting red again.

Austin shifted on the bed, supporting his weight on his elbow. He brushed a strand out of Ally's face. "Well, now, I'll love you like nobody _ever will._"

Ally looked at him, eyes still watery. She hadn't expected that, despite hearing his thoughts earlier about him falling for her, she never expected him to say something like that. Austin leaned down, pressing his lips softly onto hers. Ally moved her lips in sync with his, loving the way they molded together so perfectly. She wrapped her trembling arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Austin pulled away, whispering softly, "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Ally. Even if Jimmy ever finds us, I promise that nothing bad will happen to you. You are not _a killer. _You are not _a monster_. You are Ally Dawson." he said.

Ally recognized those words and the moment she did, she felt something tug at her heart. But she didn't sob, she only latched her lips onto his again. She wanted to kiss him forever, never let go of him because she knew that Austin would love her like no other man could.

"And I love Ally Dawson," Austin whispered, his lips rubbing against hers as he spoke.

This time Ally wasn't afraid to say it, she replied, "I love Austin Moon." Austin smiled, tangling their legs together as he kissed her sweetly and she only responded by moving her lips with his.

**Shortness, I know...**

**Better than nothing though, right? :D**

**Also not proofread, pardon my grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, etc.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello?" Austin croaked tiredly into his cell phone that had only rang three times.

"Austin," Jimmy Starr's voice was booming in his ear drums. Austin sat up straight, his eyes instinctively landed on Ally who was sleeping.

"Jimmy," Austin breathed, "How...How are you?" he cleared his throat, "I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep," Austin lied.

"Have you found her yet?" Jimmy questioned, "We found your car, no trace of her at all. But looks like she killed two other men. I've got guys headed east for her."

Austin stared at Ally's bare back which was rising and falling gently with every breath. "No...I haven't found her," he swallowed hard, "But Dez rescued me with the car situation. I'm covered. He requested to, um, to find her with me. Team work should make things easier."

"Yes, I've heard. I think it's a good idea." Jimmy said, "I don't want you sleeping, boy, get back to work."

"Yes, Sir," Austin gulped before hanging up his cell phone. He hadn't realized how heavy is breathing had gotten until he decided he needed to calm down. He glanced over at Ally who hadn't even stirred. He quickly slipped into jeans and a t-shirt before standing outside. He gulped down the air.

He thought things through. He knew that this was a bad idea. Austin could get in serious trouble and he's going to get Dez and Trish fired, too. Then he's going to get Ally killed, too. He was against Ally using her abilities on people, but shouldn't there be exceptions? Like, for example, when your boss is after her because he wants to end her?

"Austin?" a soft voice rang in his ears.

The voice didn't belong to Ally's, but instead, it belonged to Trish. He looked at her and smiled, "Hey," he said.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, "Dez and I turned in our key. Are you ready to go? Where's Ally?" Trish was about to peak into their room but Austin stopped her. He didn't want Trish to know that he just _slept _with Ally. She would throw a fit.

"We'll be ready in a moment. Wait in the car for us." Austin said. Trish nodded and turned, walking away. Austin breathed in another lungful of air before walking inside his room. He slowly crouched down by Ally's bedside. "Als," he whispered.

Ally's eyes slowly fluttered and met Austin's," Austin?" she yawned.

"Get ready. We're leaving now," Austin said, "We have to stay on the move."

"Austin," Ally sighed. He looked at her. "Turn me in."

"What?" he looked at her like she'd just grown a third arm.

"Is this what life is going to look like, for not only me, but for you? Always running, hiding, and lying? I don't want this to be your life, I don't want this to be _my _life. Just turn me in, Austin." Ally said.

"That's not an option, Ally. Get ready." he said, tossing her clothes at her. Ally sighed. He turned his head while she got into her clothes. She tugged her hair into a braid that rested on her shoulder.

"Sooner or later, they're going to find us," she said.

"It'll be later," he replied.

"Austin," Ally said, "They're going to find me."

Austin slowly looked at her. "Let's go." he said, grabbing his bag and key, leaving the room. He wanted to avoid the subject because he knew it, too. They couldn't be on the run forever, but they could be on the run for a while. He hoped it stayed that way.

Ally caught up to his fast pace, "Austin," she said, grabbing his hand to make him stop moving.

"No, Ally," Austin snapped, turning around to face her, "We're not turning you in. I won't do that. Now, let's get to the car and let's keep moving." His voice fell lower by the end of the sentence. Ally stared at him before he turned around, heading for the front desk where they could hand in their key.

Ally didn't even wait for Austin as she shook her head, walking towards the car. She got inside and saw Trish and Dez glance back at her. She felt like she'd just interrupted a conversation. She sighed and looked out the window. She felt like she was ruining everyone's life. It was best if Austin just turned her in, but yet, she was too scared to be turned in.

Austin jumped into the car, slamming his door shut. "Move." he demanded. Dez glanced at his best friend, taken aback. Austin looked out his window.

. . . . .

They were stopped for gas. Trish was outside, filling the tank while Dez was in the convenient store paying for the gas and grabbing some snacks. Austin was still staring out his window, deep in thought when he heard Ally's soft voice for the first time in the last four hours, "Austin?"

Austin slowly looked at her. She wasn't looking at him, instead she was playing with the tips of her fingers, scraping away dirt that had gotten under her finger nails. "Do you think they'll find me?"

Austin stared at her for a moment before replying, honestly, "I don't know."

"You know, Austin," she started, "You keep wanting me to be the good guy, but face it, I'm the bad guy." she said. Austin sighed, wanting to correct her but she started talking again, "And when or if they find me...I can't guarantee you that I won't hurt someone."

Austin stared at her for a moment."You're not the bad guy."

"You keep saying that, but I _feel_ like I am. I _know_ that I am." Ally replied and Austin hadn't realized the tear that was rolling down her cheek until he glanced at her.

His face softened, "Ally," he said, grabbing her hand but she pulled it out of his grip and focused on the view from her window. "I'm telling you, you're not the bad guy. You just get confused and scared a lot."

"Don't make up excuses for me, Austin. You get scared, too, but you don't go around shooting people." Ally said. Austin sighed, knowing he wouldn't get through to her.

"Just stop thinking about it, Ally. Okay? You're not the bad guy." he said, firmly. Ally stared at her lap for a couple moments before she scooted over beside Austin, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face into his chest.

Finally, she mumbled "Okay."

Austin kissed her head. "They won't get you. I promise."

. . . . . . . .

"Have you found anything? Anything at all?" asked Jimmy, rubbing his forehead. He needed to find Ally, he needed her to die. He couldn't have somebody like her running around cities.

"Nothing, Sir," said a man, "We've identified the bodies who were murdered, Sir," he continued, "It was George Carlton and Ronnie Romone. Neither were scientists, but both played a part in Ally Dawson's life after her abilities. They were the one that planned this, according to the files we'd found in the building."

Jimmy looked at him, arching his eye brows. The man waved his hand and a woman set down the two files. Jimmy immediately laid his hands on the papers and started thumbing through them. He looked at all the lab tests, notes, and theories. It held everything he needed. Ally's background, her biography, what they wanted her to do, her family life, her abilities, her reactions to individual medicines and vaccines. He read over the theory of how the abilities were evolved, their experiments with it, Ally's behavior and any changes that she'd gone through, her triggers, how she's learned to control it.

"Did you just hand me a file that says everything I need to know about Ally Dawson?" Jimmy questioned the man. The man slowly nodded. Jimmy grinned proudly. "You are getting a raise." he said making the man grin excitedly. "Dismissed." he said, taking the files into his office.

Jimmy sat down in his chair, thumbing through the papers. He'd learned all about the chemical and that it was self-produced. He discovered that there were many abilities, some are still yet to come among the human race. He'd digested facts that Ally's chemical malfunctioned inside her body or must've been interrupted somehow while in the process of producing which caused too much of the chemical to be produced thus resulting in her being so powerful with many lethal abilities.

He read on about the experiments they'd done on her, etc. Finally, Jimmy's eyes bulged from his skull. They had an entire page written on the vaccine that could eliminate her abilities. The scientists had apparently worked on the vaccine for a while before using it on her. At the time of their use, Ally had other abilities; she had Potential Realization; causing people to find their inspirations deep down thus allowing them to excel in their talents, Produced Past Memories; causing anyone to resolve any problems they'd had in the past to move on and/or re-live a good memory, and Precognitive Visions; meaning she could see into the future. All of these abilities were basically "deleted" from her system when given a little dose of the vaccine. It had eliminated those abilities. He read on, learning about the side effects this needle caused, if given this vaccination, Ally would deal with the following: Hallucinations(or trouble perceiving what is real and what is not), Hives, Perspiration, trouble-breathing, and body aches.

"If they could eliminate her abilities...Why did they only eliminate the good ones?" Jimmy wondered to himself.

Jimmy read through until coming across something that looked like a "recipe". It was instructions on how to produce the vaccination. Jimmy's eyes widened. He could use this! He could eliminate all of Ally's abilities! He grinned and continued reading through. He'd discovered that the vaccination would eliminate her powers and possibly kill her although the killing part was undetermined.

"I thought it could kill her," Jimmy growled, recalling the man who had given him the vaccine.

"Jimmy?" called a woman, "Everything alright?"

"Fine...Everything's fine," he replied, sighing and rubbing his face. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of the sheet in his hand. He needed to do this vaccination, but he was beginning to wonder. Was Ally Dawson the only criminal? It seemed to Jimmy that these scientists had an evil scheme to all of this.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. If they vaccine didn't kill her, then what would they do with her? Would they reintegrate her into society now that she would be harmless? Or would they throw her in jail? Jimmy agreed with himself that it would be the latter.

He then came to terms with something else; Austin Moon and Ally Dawson had both disappeared when he was coming to kill her. Ally Dawson goes missing when her abilities spiral out of control. Trish De La Rosa had many private conversations while on the phone with Austin Moon. When everything had calmed down, Ally Dawson was still missing and so was Austin Moon. Ally Dawson goes missing again and Dez had a private phone call with Austin Moon. Trish De La Rosa, Dez Fisher, and Austin Moon have not returned for a while. Ally Dawson has not been seen by anyone nor has any deaths been happening. Then Jimmy Starr had it figured out; They were not _looking_ for Ally Dawson, they were _hiding_ her.

Slowly, he picks up his phone and dials a number. He waits for the line to pick up and when somebody does, he says, "We need to find Austin Moon." Jimmy was angry.

. . . . . . . .

**Next Day; Mid day.**

Ally lifted her head off of Austin's shoulder, realizing she'd fallen asleep. She glanced over at Austin and saw him sound asleep. She smiled slightly before looking forward. Trish and Dez were discussing which turn they should make.

When they'd turned left, Ally decided she needed to speak up. She'd always struggled with guilt, but it had never been so heavy before. "I'm sorry," Ally said. Trish and Dez jumped at the sound of her voice. Dez glanced at her in the mirror and Ally was surprised when he gave her a kind look. Trish turned around in her seat and glanced at her.

"Pardon?" Trish replied.

"I said I'm sorry," Ally's mouth twitched into an apologetic smile.

"For what?" Dez questioned.

"For all of this," Ally said as if it were so obvious, "You guys shouldn't have to risk your jobs for me. I'm fine getting around on my own. I'm actually really good at hiding," she said.

"It's important to Austin so it's important to us," Trish said softly, "And you're not so bad."

"We want to help," Dez added, "You're important to Austin and like Trish said, what's important to him is important to us."

"Thanks," Ally said softly. They grinned and nodded. Ally slowly looked over at Austin before looking down at her lap. She felt awful for doing this to him. But it wasn't anybody's fault, who knew that Austin would be the one to know who she really was? and who knew they'd ever grow a strong connection?

"How would you feel about a small hike?" asked Dez. Trish and Ally looked at him and then saw him looking up at a hill.

"Dez, are you serious?" Trish asked him.

"As serious as I can get," he replied, "We don't have a choice. There is literally nothing for us. Nobody will find us up here." Trish glanced at Ally who was just staring ahead. Trish nodded.

Dez turned the car sharply and headed for the mountain/hill which was covered with pine trees, dirt, animals, and rocks. The ride was not smooth as Dez followed along a pathway. It was very bumpy and uncomfortable. Austin woke up from the rough movements.

He squinted as he opened his eyes before realizing they were on a mountain, "Dez," Austin croaked tiredly, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to stay on this mountain, Austin. We have no where else to go." Dez said, "And I sort of...I...I got a text message not too long ago."

Austin, Trish, and Ally all looked at Dez. "What did it say?" Austin demanded, heart pounding.

"It...Well," Dez sighed, "I told a guy at work about everything. He was piecing it together and I had to tell him," he said. Austin's eyes widened. "That's not the point; he said he'd keep it a secret. He's been spying on Jimmy and making sure to keep everything under wraps, but that's not all," Dez paused, "He knows, Austin. Jimmy found out. Jimmy knows that we're hiding Ally. Jimmy found out yesterday. He started driving immediately. He's getting close to us."

Suddenly, the car lurched to a stop. Dez looked at the wheel and the breaks, startled. He hadn't moved them! He glanced at the gas tank which wasn't even half way to empty yet. Everyone immediately looked at Ally, knowing she'd done this.

"You guys have to stop," Ally said.

Austin growled, "Ally-"

"No," Ally snapped, "There's no way for you to get out of it. I'll get out of the car and do my own thing. You guys will drive back and act as if none of this happened and you gave up on the chase. Prove to him that you weren't hiding me and things will work out for you. I'll be fine on my own, I can defend myself." Ally said.

"Ally, no," Austin said, "We're not leaving you. Jimmy knows and there's nothing we can do."

"Austin, he's going to kill me and you'll all lose your jobs and go to jail," Ally replied, "You can stop all of that, if you let me go."

"You're not getting out of this car, Ally," Austin said firmly. Ally stared at him for a long moment before opening the door. "Ally, I swear to God...Just stop! We'll figure this out, he won't find us."

"Yes, he will, Austin," Ally said, "Have you ever seen an action movie? The bad guy always gets caught, the bad guy always loses, and the bad guy definitely doesn't get love or the happy ending."

"Well, this isn't a movie!" Austin said, angrily, "And you're not the bad guy! We'll figure this out."

"Austin, stop denying it! You know that this isn't going to work. What we want, we won't get. It's all going to end in a disaster-"

"Guys," Dez said, eyes wide.

"It will not end in disaster," Austin argued, ignoring Dez. "You aren't the bad guy here-"

"Guys," Trish and Dez both said at the same time.

"Austin, you need to face it. Nothing good is going to happen, we're not going to escape this-"

Dez was yanking on the gear shift, trying to put it into drive but the force Ally had on it, made it too difficult. "Ally! I need to drive! Now!" Dez shrieked.

"No, I'm going to get out of this car and you guys are going to-"

"We are going to drive! Like, now!" Trish shrieked.

"Ally, things could work-"

"Ally! Stop!" Dez shouted, "If we don't drive this car, we're all busted!" he hissed. With that comment, Ally was so surprised that she released the force on the gear shift. Dez immediately slammed it into drive, veering the steering wheel in the direction he needed it to go. Ally and Austin both looked out the back window. Five cars. Each following them.

Dez pressed hard on the gas, increasing his speed as he gulped. Ally slowly looked back at Austin who hadn't looked away from the view behind him. All of his hope was just crumbling, but he still felt an immense notion to protect Ally.

"I told you, Austin," Ally said softly, waiting until Austin was looking at her, then continuing, "The bad guy _never _wins."

Austin was about to reply when Trish shrieked, "What are we doing to do!?"

Ally immediately looked forward, taking a deep breath, "I have a plan!" They all looked at Ally after hearing her announcement. "Dez, you need to take this short cut through the trees," Ally directed him.

"What!" he shrieked. When he wasn't going to do as she told him, she used her telekinesis and craned the wheel in the direction she needed it to go. Dez shrieked in horror. "No! No! I need to hold the wheel! Let me steer the car!"

"You weren't acting fast enough," Ally said, nonchalantly. "We are going to drive through here. We turned too fast, they'll need to go the long way which will give us more time. Suddenly, the glass on the car shattered with a loud crackle. The three of them all jumped, grabbing their ears as they were startled. "You guys are going to get out of the car and very subtly get away from here. I'm going to climb into the driver's seat, because I stole your car."

"Ally-"

"Austin, don't even argue. We don't have time anymore. You need this job, it's practically your life. Trish doesn't want to lose her job and neither does Dez. None of you want to go to jail and you've all been scared shitless about this situation; I have telepathy and it makes me nosey." Ally said. Ally continued, she told them her plan, "You guys chased me in the car and you found me near a breakfast diner not too far from here. You were never hiding me, Jimmy thought falsely of all of you and you're very upset about that. I used mind-control on you, to slow all of you down, and I got your car and you all had to figure out a way to get to me but you never found it when they showed up."

"But Ally-" Trish tried.

"Are we clear?" Ally said, much more firmly which left no more room for argument. Ally saw them all staring at her. "This isn't crazy. I'm in control," she assured them. Austin's heart was aching but he didn't let it stop him. The three of them knew the plan would work and as much as they felt awful, they needed to agree.

Ally halted the car, causing them all to jerk forward in their seats. "Hurry. They'll be here soon." Ally said. Trish and Dez scrambled out of the car. Austin hadn't moved yet. Ally took off her seatbelt before she looked at Austin. "Austin, go," she said.

"I can't, Ally," Austin said, his eyes studying her face.

"You have to," Ally said, her voice not even wavering. She focused on her plan because she knew that if she let herself get vulnerable, the plan would never go through and she'd wreck Austin's life.

"No, I don't," Austin said.

"Austin," Ally hissed. Trish and Dez were waiting outside for Austin eagerly as they looked around to make sure they weren't coming yet.

"One second," Austin whispered to Ally. He leaned forward, put his hands on both sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Ally blinked for a second before she allowed him to kiss her. She tried not to kiss back, but she caved in a moment before shoving him away.

"Austin, go," she said. He stared at her, now aware of the lump in his throat before he reached for his seatbelt and ripped it off of his body. He shouldn't have wasted the car ride giving her the silent treatment, he should've held her the entire time and kept kissing her. But he didn't. He regrets it now.

"I love you," Austin said, glancing back at her. Ally felt a crack in her heart.

"I love you, too," she said.

"Austin, we need to go!" Trish shrieked. Austin leaned over and kissed Ally's lips again before he got out of the car. He glanced back at her one last time before he took off with Trish and Dez. Ally sucked in a deep breath, feeling the hurt in her heart but she quickly climbed into the driver's side.

She quickly stepped on the gas and braced herself as she drove into a tree. The front of the car definitely totaled. She gripped the steering wheel as she heard the gravel spitting from beneath the spinning tires behind her. There was a loud slam of a door.

She heard men, who were most likely armed with weapons, get out of the car. Their feet pattering against the hard, dirty ground. From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure there. Slowly, she looked over and a wide smirk curved onto her lips.

Jimmy looked in the car and was distraught. It was just Ally, none of his employees were in the vehicle.

"Well, Hey, Jimmy. Did you miss me?" she smirked. The words sounded foreign on her tongue. She had gotten so used to not having to pretend anymore, that she nearly forgot how much it hurt to do so.

"Where are my employees?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes on her.

Ally laughed coldly, "Your employees? You should fire them," she said, "They _suck _at their job. I knew they'd been following me this entire time, they don't play games well. It wasn't hard to get take control over their minds. I escaped within two seconds flat." Ally said. Jimmy frowned, so they hadn't been hiding her? He thought to himself. Ally heard his thought and felt success settle into her gut. He believed her. "Did you know that this has satellite radio?" Ally questioned him, tuning the radio but then frowning, "Doesn't work anymore. Bummer." she said.

"Get out of the car, Dawson," growled Jimmy. Ally rose her hands in self defense.

"Alright, let's not be snippy," she smirked.

"How'd this even happen?" he questioned her, opening the door as he looked at the car.

"Well, maybe if you guys hadn't of been riding my tail, I would've turned successfully," she said. She got out of the car, slamming the door shut. "Alright, cuff me, baby!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, roughly grabbing her arms and twisting them behind her back. "Don't you dare try a thing on me," he hissed.

"You're not too nervous anymore, Jim, What happened?" Ally said, glancing at him with the corner of her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Meditation helps," he said sarcastically.

Ally grinned, "That'll do it!" she said.

"I've got something," he said, "My top agent seemed to have left it behind," he flashed the needle, "One wrong move, Dawson, and it's in those veins."

"Alrighty," Ally said, clicking her tongue, "Gotcha!"

Jimmy shoved her towards his vehicle, "Stand down," he demanded the armed men who immediately filed back into their vehicles. "Couldn't run forever, you had to know that, Ally Dawson." Jimmy said.

"It occurred to me here and there," she shrugged. Jimmy pushed her down into the vehicle aggressively. "You know, you're not very good at this whole 'being gentle' kind of thing," she said. Jimmy had to restrain himself from wanting to kill her right then. He grabbed her feet and locked hand cuffs on her ankles. "Oh, this is new," she said, looking at her feet.

"Bet it is," he grimaced at her before slamming the door shut. He waved at his men to turn around and they all started their cars and pulled out of the way. He hopped into his driver's side and prayed to God that Ally wouldn't kill him. Ally listened in on his silent pleas to God. It only made her feel more like a monster.

The silence was awful so Ally smirked at him through the mirror, "Let's pop in some tunes."

"You are going to sit silently," Jimmy snapped.

"Yeesh, Sorry," Ally said.

. . . . . . . . .

"Austin, you need to calm down," Trish said to Austin who was pacing back and forth on the street.

"Calm down?" he turned to Trish, "I can't calm down! Jimmy took her! I promised her that he wouldn't get her! He is going to kill her! Trish, she can't die...She...She can't," his voice cracked. Trish sighed.

"Austin, We'll figure it out," Dez comforted Austin. Austin shook his head. He couldn't believe he went through with it. "Jimmy won't kill Ally, he can't. Injection or not, Ally could stop it so easily. She's powerful, Austin. She can handle herself."

"You don't understand, Dez," Austin said, "Despite what everyone thinks of her and has seen from her, Ally is still just a girl. An eighteen year old girl who just got taken advantage of. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"Austin-" Dez said before he glanced over at the cars, "Quick, pretend to be frustrated!"

"I am frustrated-"

"Pretend we're fighting! Trish, pretend to stop it! Jimmy's right there," Dez said. Austin's eyes widened.

Austin threw his hands in the air, "Does this look like we're fighting?" Austin asked Trish, throwing his arms around so more and rolling his eyes.

"More like whining," Trish said as she glanced between the two boys. Austin stepped closer to Dez. Trish jumped between them, pretending to pry them apart. The car suddenly stopped between the two of them.

"Boys!" shouted Jimmy from inside the car. They looked at Jimmy through the window that he'd rolled down. "What is going on?"

"He let her get away!" growled Austin, shoving Dez, "I told him that we shouldn't have gone in like that!"

"If it wasn't for me, we would've never gotten that close!" Dez shouted at Austin, shoving him back.

"Boys, enough!" hissed Jimmy. He grinned, "You worked well. I've got her now. I'm taking her to the building. Hop in one of the cars and let's get going. We've got a villain to kill."

Austin's heart lurched. He looked at Dez who looked back at him, both sharing a soulful look before they immediately grinned at Jimmy and headed for one of the cars. Austin glanced in the back to Ally who didn't smirk, but smiled slightly at him. His mouth twitched to smile back but quickly scurried into one of the cars.

The three of them squeezed into the backseat of the last car. They all glanced at each other as they began their ride back into town. Austin was gulping, fiddling with his thumbs anxiously. Trish was holding Dez's hand as he squeezed tightly. They all prayed to not get caught but they also prayed that Ally wouldn't be killed. They'd all seen a different side to Ally.


	16. Chapter 16

After two long hours, Jimmy opened the door to the interrogation room. He was followed by Austin who looked tidier than he did earlier that day. Ally was handcuffed to the table and Austin tried not to feel guilty. He shouldn't have gone with the plan. He should've found a way out.

Ally smirked at Jimmy, "Well, it's about time! I'd like a Coca Cola now, my throats a little dry," she said, biting her bottom lip as the smirk on her lips widened.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Jimmy said, leaning forward on the table and narrowing his eyes at Ally.

"I think I'm pretty," Ally batted her eye lashes animatedly at him. Jimmy rolled his eyes and glanced over at the guard before looking back at Ally.

"Shut up," he hissed at her, "Do you know the destruction that you caused?"

Ally grinned, sitting back in her chair as if it weren't uncomfortable. "Yeah, I did! It was on the News Channel. Wow. I did _great!_" she appraised herself.

"You took 28 lives and critically injured 18 others," he said. Ally nodded.

"Yeah...I know. This isn't news to me. I was there," she replied, insolently. Jimmy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He was more than annoyed. "Now, tell me," she said, "Why am I here? What do you really want from me? An explanation?"

"I want you to answer for what you did," growled Jimmy, glaring at her. All Ally could think about was the needle. She remembered the time when the scientists had tested it on her at first. She remembered everything she went through and it was awful. She was terrified to go through it again. And she knew that Jimmy wasn't going to be gentle or nice about any of it. As much as she caused pain and death, she was highly afraid of it when it came to her own life. Ally wished she wasn't such a hypocrite.

"Are you?" she taunted, giving him a teasing grin. Austin took a deep breath, holding it in his chest for a while before letting it out. The situation was bothering him; he knew Ally was afraid. He wanted nothing more than to protect her and shield her from anything Jimmy was saying, but he knew he couldn't.

"I am about the last person you want to screw with, Ally Dawson," hissed Jimmy.

She gave him a cruel grin as she replied, "Ditto."

Jimmy stared at her for a moment. He glanced up at the guard and then to Austin who held his ground. He then focused on Ally again. "Then I guess we'll see who wins." he said. Ally stared at him. "Apologize to everything you've done to Mr. Moon while Neil and I go prepare your deathbed." he said acidly, walking out with the guard.

Ally kept the smirk on her face until Jimmy was out of sight. She looked at Austin who stared at her. He was staring at her with an upset face, shaking his head as he avoided eye contact with her. He was just about to witness her die in front of him. Was this her plan? To get herself killed?

"Don't worry, Austin," Ally said.

Austin laughed bitterly, finally looking at her, "Don't worry?" he echoed, "First of all, this was the stupidest plan thus far," he spat, "And now you're telling me not to worry. He is getting it ready for you. By the time I go home tonight, you won't even be here anymore and you're telling me not to worry? Don't be an idiot, Ally."

"I'm not," she replied boldly, "I can't die."

"Yes, Ally, I know. But it's the injection now; it's different." he said.

"There's a possibility that it won't kill me." she said. When he didn't answer her, she continued on, "It's been used on me before, Austin."

"What?" Austin growled, standing stiffer.

"They've used it before as a test. And it works; it can eliminate my abilities. I had three other abilities and it demolished them."

"But you won't die?" Austin said.

Ally replied, "There's a _chance_ that it can't kill me...But it'll hurt like hell."

"If there's a chance you could die, there's a chance you could live," Austin said. Ally looked at him and nodded. He took a deep breath. "This isn't gonna happen. I won't let him. Why aren't you doing something? Hurt him, Ally. We could run again."

"No, nothing will make me more wanted anymore than I already am, or was, than using abilities on him. And I don't want to be that person anymore, I want to make good choices." Ally said. Austin stared at her. He slowly walked closer to her and leaned forward on the table. Ally looked up at him. He got closer, until they were inches apart.

"I love you. I want you to know that." he whispered. Ally smiled slightly, but it looked pained.

"I love you, too," she said. Austin closed the gap, pressing his mouth onto hers before he stood up, towering over her, breathing unevenly. The door swung open but Austin didn't take his eyes from Ally.

"Did you get what you needed?" Jimmy questioned Austin.

Austin shook his head, still not letting his gaze leave Ally's. "No...I'll never get what I want. Not anymore." _Not as long as you're still trying to kill her_, Austin thought. Ally cringed.

Jimmy glared at Ally as the guard came over and yanked her up. They shoved her down the hall, Austin was following behind. Jimmy got her onto the counter where they put her in restraints. "Do you regret it now, Ally?" asked Jimmy as he got the needle ready.

Ally didn't reply. Austin stood at the back of the room, feeling like he was about to hyperventilate but he did his best to console himself. His mouth felt dry and his thoughts were scattered. What could he do to help her? He couldn't let Jimmy do this!

"Anything you'd like to say before we begin?" asked Jimmy.

Ally looked at Austin, "I don't want him in here," she told Jimmy. Austin's eyes widened. But the last thing Ally wanted, was for Austin to watch her die. She wouldn't put him through that.

Jimmy looked back at Austin. Austin cleared his throat, "I deserve to stay in here. You ran from me too many times." Austin said, holding his ground. Jimmy nodded in agreement. He taunted Ally with the needle, putting it close to her arm before he stopped suddenly.

He turned to Austin, "Austin. You were given this task. I believe you should fulfill it." Jimmy said.

Austin looked at Jimmy, to Ally, and then to the needle, then back to Ally before back at Jimmy. "Uh...I...No, Jimmy. I...It's best if you do it," he said.

"Come on," Jimmy said, "You like to complete your tasks. I know you." he said.

_Not enough_, thought Austin. Austin gulped and stepped forward. He slowly took the needle into his hand, smiling nervously at Jimmy. He looked at the needle and then turned to face Ally. Ally was staring up at him. Austin wished she'd just use her abilities on Jimmy. Kill him. They'd be free forever. Ally heard this thought and shook her head at him.

He brought the needle closer to her arm. Austin felt his breathing get heavier. What made everything worse was Ally was staring into his eyes the entire time, taunting him to do it. He then took his gaze away from her arm and looked at her face. Her eyes that he thought were so calm, were filled with water, with tears. _She looked so afraid. _

Austin immediately looked away from her eyes. He brought the needle closer to her vein. He glanced over at Jimmy who was waiting eagerly. Austin slowly poked the needle through her skin and Ally held her breath, heart pounding. Austin slowly put a little bit of the poison into her veins, not having the courage to put anymore in. It burned inside Ally's body and she looked away from Austin as she sucked in a breath, groaning with pain.

"Austin Moon," Jimmy said, trying to get Austin's attention when he saw Austin was staring at the needle in his hand, not making any further movements.

"A minute, Jimmy, I just need a minute." he said. Jimmy frowned in confusion. Ally looked over at Austin. She had healed herself, cancelling out the pain. Austin hadn't put in enough of the injection to harm her.

"Ally, I can't," Austin whispered, low enough that only she could hear. His eyes were watery. He couldn't lose Ally. His Mom dying was enough to put a scar on his heart and he had no idea what it would do to him, if Ally died and especially if he was half of the reason.

Jimmy had narrowed eyes, watching the two. He saw something he wasn't expecting; the softness Ally had when she looked up at Austin, it was a look he'd never seen on her before. Her smirk wasn't there, she had a straight face, but there was sorrow filled in her brown orbs. Austin seemed to be staring right back into her eyes.

Jimmy looked between the two, raking his mind for memories of those files he'd read the other day. Suddenly, he turned towards Neil, his guard. "Put her in recovery."

Austin turned towards Jimmy, startled by his announcement. "What?" Austin said. Neil had shoved his way past Austin, taking Ally from the table. Ally was confused, too. Neil handcuffed her again and left the execution room, taking her into the recovery. Austin looked at Jimmy.

"You were hiding her," Jimmy stated. Austin's face paled and he looked away, not denying it. He was caught what's the point.

"Jimmy-"

"You seemed stuck, perhaps. You didn't want to do it. You didn't want to kill her, Austin." said Jimmy. "You look at her differently than you did before," Jimmy said. Austin looked at Jimmy, swallowing down hard. "And she looks at you differently, too," he added. "She looks at you with something different, something _human _in her. You are my top agent, Mr. Moon, and my trust is fully in you. None of it is in her, but there's something I don't know. Would you want to tell me what it is?"

"I don't want to explain myself to you, Jimmy," Austin said, digging his feet into the floor, ready to take a blow if Jimmy punched him out of anger.

Jimmy stared at his top agent with studying eyes. "And you believe that she won't harm you, that she won't harm anyone else?"

"I do." Austin stated. "She's not...She's not like that, Jimmy. She just didn't know how to make her own choices. She needed somebody to show her that she could."

Jimmy was silent for a long time. "Very well." he said.

"You're not going to kill her?" asked Austin, wide eyed.

"That decision hasn't been fully made yet," he said, "Are my eyes deceiving me or do I see that you are very much in love with Ally Dawson?"

"Please don't fire me," Austin whispered. Jimmy took a deep breath.

"She is not trustworthy, Austin Moon, I want you to think through this. Do you really love her? She killed twenty eight people and counting. She does not have the human morals anymore." Jimmy said.

"You don't know her, Jimmy," Austin said, "She wants to make good choices now. She knows that it's up to her. She knows that she can control her actions. She didn't hurt you. She could've, Jimmy. Everyone could be dead right now, but we're not, because she's making _a good choice_."

"I've read into her file," Jimmy mentioned. Austin looked at him. "There is a way that we can eliminate her powers without harming her, but it's a tricky situation. It's been tested on her before. The side effects she goes through are very awful and if we're not careful she will die. And if you really do love her...I don't want to have to do that to you."

"Then leave her," Austin said, "She won't hurt anyone anymore. She has control now. She knows what's wrong and what's right. She's known all along, she just needed some guidance. Give her a second chance."

"What she did was and always will be unacceptable. She was murdering innocent people, Mr. Moon. I want her to take responsibility for what she's done." Jimmy said.

"She's still a human being," Austin said, "She takes responsibility every day; she lives with guilt every day. She has feelings, Jimmy. She's not fearless like you think, she uses her abilities because she gets scared."

"You are in deep trouble, Mr. Moon. As is Dez Fisher and Trish De La Rosa. You will all face a suspension and drop in payment. You betrayed the government and hid a criminal." Jimmy said, changing the topic away from Ally. He didn't know what to do about her.

"You're not firing us?" Austin breathed.

"No," Jimmy said, "You're all too valuable. You're my best agent, Dez is the smartest researcher I've met, and Trish makes one hell of a coffee."

Austin chuckled softly before it dies out and his smile fades. "Jimmy, We could reintegrate her. We could help her, give her rehabilitation for everything she's done. She will live with guilt for the rest of her life, can't that be enough?"

"That will never make up for the lives she's ended," Jimmy said.

"Just...Please, Jimmy. She was never given a chance. These scientists destroyed everything she could have been but we can take that back. She could come back a thousand times better. She's making good choices, she hasn't hurt anyone else."

"She killed George Carlton and Ronnie Romone. The bodies were identified." Jimmy said.

Austin shook his head, "Ronnie Romone committed suicide. George Carlton...Well, I would've killed him too." Austin said. Jimmy stared at Austin. "Jimmy, There's so much we could do to help her instead of ending her life. She is not a killer or a monster. I'm telling you, she's not any of those things."

Jimmy was silent for a moment before he said, "These suggestions will be in my thoughts. You are on suspension until further notice."

. . . . . . . .

A week later, Austin was walking back to the government building. His suspension was awful, only filled with worrying, worrying, and more worrying. The suspension meant that Austin, Trish, and Dez were not allowed into the building until Jimmy said they could join work again.

One of the guards ushered Austin towards Jimmy's office. He was officially off suspension yet. Jimmy looked up when the door opened. "Austin," he said, "Sit down." Austin slowly shuffled towards the chair but he refused to sit down. He was too jumpy. "A decision has been made concerning Ally."

Austin looked at Jimmy, gulping. He hoped his heart wouldn't get broken today.

"Ally Dawson will not be executed. She will be forced to attend a rehabilitation program for the next year which will teach her all about good choice as you like to put it and eventually she will move into a reintegration program. She will be facing interrogation under my watch for the next week. The choice was given to her whether or not we could confiscate her abilities to which she said no. Ally Dawson will be keeping her abilities, though she is under a warrant that she has signed. If she is caught using any of her lethal abilities on anyone she will be executed." Jimmy informed Austin.

"Jimmy...I don't know how to thank you," Austin said gently.

"Your suspension will last for three months and then you will come back and continue your work. I have inadequate trust in you, Austin Moon. I trust your actions and I know that you are responsible for your actions. You are sure that Ally Dawson is not a murderer than we say she is not a murderer." Jimmy said before he added, "I also...I also read into her file a lot, Mr. Moon. And I agree that Ally Dawson is not what we thought."

Austin nodded, relieved. "Will I be able to see her ever?" Austin asked.

"Yes, her programs only go throughout the day. This program is new that we're setting up. We've created it to be like a school and/or counseling structure." Jimmy said. Austin nodded. "I still do not feel safe with her, Austin, so please, bare with me over the next little bit while I get used to the idea that Ally Dawson will be staying in society."

"Yes, Sir," Austin said softly.

"She is starting her rehabilitation tomorrow morning. I believe that she'll need a place to stay from now on." Jimmy said. Austin nodded. "You're dismissed."

Austin smiled at Jimmy. He walked out of Jimmy's office and travelled down the hallway to the recovery room. Ally was standing up, staring out the window. She was counting the blue cars compared to red cars, something she used to do as a child when she was bored.

"Hey," Austin said.

Ally turned around and smiled at Austin. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Austin hugged her waist tightly. "I missed you," she whispered. She had been so used to seeing him every day that it was a hard transition for her to get used to not seeing him over the last week.

"I missed you, too," he said, "You need a place to stay...Would you like to stay with me?"

"Yes," Ally said without hesitating. Ally was surprised by Jimmy's decision but she never argued. She knew it had something to do with Austin so she whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"For getting Jimmy to change his mind," Ally said.

"I'm not even sure it was me. I tossed in an idea here and there, but I think it was Jimmy who had a change in heart." Austin told her.

She frowned in confusion, "Really?" she asked as she pulled out of his grip. He nodded. "Am I allowed to leave now?"

Austin grinned and nodded. "Yes, let's go," he said.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**One Year Later**

"Take him away," hissed Jimmy angrily. One of the guards grabbed the man who was sitting down and took him out of the interrogation room. Jimmy and Austin glanced at Ally.

Ally shook her head, "He lied," she said, "But he kept rehearsing one particular address in his mind; 48 Stevenson Street."

"Do you got this, Moon?" asked Jimmy. Austin nodded his head, leaving the interrogation room. Ally followed behind him. Austin got into his car and Ally jumped into passenger side. They drove to 48 Stevenson Street.

And That was how everything came together. Ally had finished everything she needed to be reintegrated into society. When seeing her improvement, Jimmy had decided to use a few of Ally's abilities to help with investigations. They had an incredible advantage with Ally's telepathy. She was used to go under cover and explain who was lying and about what. Jimmy had labeled Ally as Austin's partner.

Ally even began songwriting again and now lived with Austin. She was always his girlfriend. Ally had grown to become a great friend of Trish's and they grew very close now that Ally vowed to never put her guard up anymore and learned to be herself around people. Trish and Dez had gotten married eventually.

The government had also gone after all Scientist Labs that were strictly for testing on people with abilities and they were shut down along with scientists thrown in jail.

Ally always thought it was weird how everything came together. She thought she had nothing left for her in the world until Austin had shown up. Maybe the villain does get the happy ending after all or maybe she wasn't the villain. Ally always imagined nobody could ever get through to her, but Austin proved that she wasn't so untouchable after all.

Ally knew that she was no longer going to be bound by fears and shame or even rules. Ally was her own person and she's learned how to be the person she always wanted and knew she could be.

As Austin turns into the street, concentrating on the road, Ally grins at him. She was happy that Jimmy had assigned him to kill her. She was happy she met Austin and that she let him in. She was happy that Austin was for her forever and never up against her. She loved Austin Moon.

**It' . Oh my gosh. Thank you for all the reviews and nice comments! You guys are always really nice to me and compliment me and it makes me smile, so thank you so much. Not sure if this was rushed, I apologize if it was. But this was how I imagined it to end and it just sort of...all happened within this chapter. I was going to stretch it out but there was only so much I could do before the story started to drag with useless information. Thanks for everything though. I have written out a soundtrack if you feel like jamming to it! :P**

**P.S. Yes, A lot of the ideas were thought up after watching a wonderful series called The 4400. I did take a few ideas from the show, so I am not taking credit for everything although I did try to make it my own as well. But I will not take full credit because the idea wasn't exactly original but I tried :x**

**Untouchable Soundtrack:**

**1. Chandelier - Sia**

**2. Human - Christina Perri**

**3. Pieces - Andrew Belle**

**4. Dust To Dust - The Civil Wars**

**5. Ghost - Gabrielle Aplin**

**6. Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran**

**7. Bette Davis Eyes - Taylor Swift(Cover)**

**8. Somebody To You - The Vamps**

**9. Breathless - Taylor Swift**

**10. Let It Go - Idina Menzel**

**11. Dark Matter - Andrew Belle**

**12. Black Bear - Andrew Belle**

**13. Home - Phillip Phillips**

**14. Upside Down - Austin Moon (Ross Lynch)**

**15. Only Love - Ben Howard **

**16. Paradise - Coldplay **

**17. King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men**

**18. A Place In Time - Amanda Abizaid**


End file.
